Fire Wolf
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping, YamiHikari. Traded to sexy Seto for a trade truce between Wolf and Dragon kingdoms Katsuya finds himself setting out to save his love and new home.
1. The not so epic prologue

Yeah...no.

Ownage?: Again, yeah...no.

Wish I did?: Again, yeah...no.

Wish I had influence on the mangaka so I could make a lot of the gay couples cannon: Again, yeah...well, actually, yeah I do.

* * *

Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba, the Dragon King and the Dragon Prince, stood staring at the so called 'Wolf Prince' the king was offering him.

He had shaggy blond hair, an obviously very good looking, toned, tight, lithe body under the baggy, long-sleeved shirt and tight worn-leather pants that covered his small, obviously neglected frame, sunflower-honey eyes and nice golden tan skin as well as a cocky, this-is-bullshit attitude. His arms were crossed defiantly across his chest and his eyes narrow, not only at Seto, but the fitless Wolf King as well.

Seto was here in order to make a...truce, he supposed, so that Mages, humans, and gypsies could travel and trade goods of the different people in each others' territories. The Wolf-Demons and the Dragons hadn't been on good terms for centuries and apparently the new king of the Wolves, Maximillion Pegasus, was trying to mend that by offering the truce and this 'prince', but obviously knew his plan was failing miserably.

He was even face-palming.

The so called prince was definitely not a prince. So, it was either that the king had no children or he was very protective of them; Seto and Mokuba were going for the latter. A Wolf of age that didn't mate was rare, a Wolf _King_...it was even more unlikely.

"Please, Katsuya, behave," the king moaned, defeated.

"Shut it, Ol' Man. I don' even wanna be 'ere an' ya just tink ya can come an' take meh an' make meh do dis?" The blond hissed, glaring fully at the king. Seto had to admit he was impressed: a peasant standing up to a king was rare and in a way it was exciting. And the thick, angry accent that the boy had sent tingles up Seto rectilinear spine. They were odd, but not unpleasant; Seto even thought that hearing the dangerous, loose accent in a more private setting would make the familiar tingles of arousal even more enjoyable. "Tink again."

"Don't talk with that ridiculous impediment-I've given you plenty of classes to-"

"'Imped'men' ' me ass! An' don' tink I won' keel ya when ya ain't lookin'! I'll-" Katsuya shouted, outraged, toward the king.

"I'll sign the truce, and take him."

"-open yer mese'taries an' allow de ants an' ra's ta fight ta feast upon de-...Whoit?"

Pegasus shot straight up in his chair with a charming smile. He hadn't expected two good things to come out of this. He figured if he pushed Katsuya Jounouchi, the only peasant in the world that could so easily escape his guards and stand up to him _and_ was truly a mutt, the Dragon King would be so desperate not to have the mutt that he'd sign the truce, but leave the blond here, but, no, he was also taking the blond.

Things couldn't go better.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba hissed, pulling Seto down so he could whisper in the brunette's ear, "What are you doing!"

Seto just pat Mokuba's messy black hair and looked dominantly over to the blond, whose face had turned red and dark with anger. He couldn't help himself, the blond wolf had more fire soul than a dragon and it was enticing. Never had Seto seen anyone like that; someone not afraid to go against anyone who could easily kill them. All of the others he'd met and those who tried to court him always had a smell twinged with fear.

This blond's smell was mixed with embarrassment, anger, hate, surprise, but not _fear_.

It excited him.

"Don't worry about it, Mokuba," he said and walked up to the Wolf King on his throne.

"Y-ya don' wan' meh!" Katsuya said, throwing his hands above his head in tight fists, "I ain't ev'n a fu' wolf!"

Seto would have usually snapped at the insult that someone had thought him stupid enough to believe such a trick that he might have been a full Wolf, but it was already so obvious the blond wasn't royalty that Seto let it slide, "I know."

Mokuba looked up him surprised as well as Pegasus. Katsuya looked surprised also, but his arms dropped limply to his sides and he gaped opened mouthed at the brunette king like he was insane.

Seto ignored them all, signing the truce and turning around. He looked triumphant as he smirked down at his brother and new possession. Katsuya, figuring out he'd lost the fight to dissuade the Dragon King to accept the truce, turned himself and ran. There was no way he was going with a dragon anywhere!

The guards immediate jump on him and he dodged and fought back against each and every one of them with a wolf's agility and speed. They were easy since there were only four and he got away from them fast, leaving them in his dust as he raced to the door.

Seto smiled at the rather good attempt to escape, impressed such a small figure could take on such strong big ones. Wolves were best at hand to hand combat, quick, strong, agile, and hard to defeat, but this half-breed got past them with no problem; no easy feat. Seto felt he'd gotten the better part of the deal as he took hold of his Fire Magic and blocked the door with it before Katsuya had reached it. Katsuya kept running to it as if the fire didn't bother him, then looked as if he remembered something, like fire was _dangerous_ or something, and stopped.

The desperate puppy eyes being sent by Katsuya easily defeated Seto's little brother's—which was no easy feat again—imprinted upon Seto in a very particular, erotic way. He wanted to see those eyes looking _up_ at him as Seto devoured the beast whole. Katsuya may not have been a full Wolf-Demon, but he sure let out pheromones to Seto like one in heat!

"Seto—Earth to dearest big-brother! You need to stop undressing him with your eyes! You keep setting his clothes on fire!" Mokuba said, waving his hand frantically in front of Seto's blank face. "You're going to hurt him!"

Seto came back to earth, noting that Katsuya's clothes were indeed on fire and the mutt was patting them out angrily every time little flames spouted.

"Oh, please, King Kaiba, be careful, he may be a half-breed but he's not dragon. Fire _will_ hurt him," King Pegasus lackadaisically commented, flicking his wrist gaily.

"So will his stupidity," Seto followed, motioning Mokuba as he descended down the throne's steps and towards the rowdy mutt. Katsuya only stood there because he obviously wasn't going to get out of this, _this_ time, with the fire still blocking the door and everything.

"Oh, King Kaiba, another present for you—Kis, if you will?" Pegasus called out. One of the guards walked forward with a wooden box and opened it for Seto, showing a dog collar and leash. "Not even Katsuya, there, has been able to get out of this one."

Seto lifted his one brow in the way that made Mokuba smack him for being so arrogant about being able to do it. Katsuya looked throughout the room like the world was dead to him. He hated that collar, and it wasn't that he _couldn't_ get out of it, it's just he hadn't been able to figure out how yet. He'd only been forced to wear in once while he was alone for about five minutes and he wasn't going to show anyone how he managed to break himself free of them.

That'd be just plain stupid.

Seto's fingers wrapped around the collar and leash. They were made of an odd, dense leather and a very detailed lock. It certainly looked hard to break out of. He only wondered where the key was. "Where's the key?"

"H-here, Your Highness!" The guard stumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a decorative key. Seto took it and handed it to Mokuba for safe keeping.

"Now," Pegasus explained, "that collar is Charmed to make the wearer listen to whatever the person who put it on him says. It works, I've used it on Katsuya a few times, making him beg at my feet and fetch me this or that. The Charmed is a charm."

Interesting, yes, but also a bit overboard, Seto thought, placing it around the neck of the frigid blond. Immediately the blond fought with Seto, not allowing him to put it on, but Seto yanked it locked and he saw the light from the spell set into place even as Katsuya struggled with it against his neck.

"Stop," Seto commanded. Katsuya stopped, reluctantly for sure since his hands were still tightly grasped around the leather. He looked defiantly at the brunette and vengefully towards the man on the throne. Seto noted the Charm worked and dispelled the fire.

"Oh, Katsuya, no hard feelings," Pegasus said only to have Katsuya spit on the floor. The Wolf King grimaced at Katsuya's violent display and felt overly thankful Seto had opted to take him. For sure the mutt would get his misdoings back upon him full force with sleepless, hurtful night with the outwardly interested King Kaiba. "But think of the good you're doing for your territory."

Katsuya growled at him and resisted the urge to go at the King's throat. He looked at the Dragon King and the Prince and felt a little more comfortable that he was going with them despite the circumstances. They had to be better then Pegasus, at least if the Dragon King slapped his ass he wouldn't feel like he was being molested by a pedophile. Seto was actually quite handsome with his square cut jaw and passion-filled, cold-acting, blue eyes. And the way that his brown hair slipped over his eyes...

Katsuya blushed and gritted his teeth. He didn't miss the prince watching him, taking him in and positioning him in the castle. No, Katsuya was aware of Mokuba innocently placing him beside his brother, as well as the guards oogling his ass—the horny beasts—and the happy glint in his ex-king's eyes. The happiness made him shift. The Wolf King was planning something and it bothered him not to know what; especially since he was going to be on the other side.

Katsuya shivered and dropped his arms to wrap around himself. The collar was slowly draining the magic from him, leaving him empty and cold. He'd feel weak for the next two days until he got used to not having magic warm him. He felt unprotected even with his fighting skills. He felt open.

Softly he tugged at the collar again and let out a pathetic little bleat.

Seto walked to Pegasus to shake his hand and give a formal good-bye and Mokuba walked over to Katsuya. He watched the light in the blond's eyes fade and him continue to gently yank at the collar. He felt bad, obviously the collar did more than make the wearer listen and Mokuba was a hundred percent sure he didn't like it.

"I'll unlock you, if you promise to be good and not run away," the prince said. "And promise to give back the key."

Katsuya turned his head in surprise and looked at the prince. Processing what the boy had said, he thought it over, slightly surprised the younger one was trusting him so much when he'd already tried to run. He could say yes and run anyways, but remembering he couldn't publicly fight fire and come out safe, he decided saying yes and meaning it was the safest way to go. He nodded and Mokuba slipped him the key. Putting his hand up to the collar like he struggling against it again, he unlocked it, feeling the magic return to him.

He gasped, feeling like he was breathing for the first time again and relaxed. Promptly, he slipped Mokuba back the key. The small boy patted his back and Katsuya felt himself already bonding with the child, which made his face twist in a funny way. Mokuba chuckled and when Seto called on him he bowed and grabbed Katsuya's hand leading him out of the room.

Seto watched the boy excitedly leave with the blond. He felt unsure if he should leave the half-wolf with his little brother. Pegasus made a comment not to, but he remembered the confused looked Katsuya had made to himself before Mokuba led him away and decided it was okay...for now. Mokuba knew how to use fire, he'd do just fine.

"King Kaiba," Pegasus called out as Seto got to the door, "You don't know how much this is appreciated, and I know you thought about this for a few months. I will _not_ let you regret it. And I hope you are careful and enjoy Katsuya. Sorry about lying to you about him also, but you see, my children are not just mine and since he was an orphan..."

Seto frowned but nodded his head, turning on his way.

"And one more thing!" Seto turned to smiling Pegasus, "Katsuya is very tricky and tends to sneak into the fridge at night; keep well stocked or fear starving. He likes to eat."

Seto figured it was probably from the lack of food the boy got on the streets: he'd learned to steal and ate what he could. Seto didn't mind, dragons ate a lot themselves. But he turned around and finally left the room that was suffocated with the gaily wolf's presence.

-.-.-.-.-

"Your heavy accent's gone!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yeah, I only really talk wit' it when I get real mad. Or when my drink gets spiked." Katsuya said, strapping on Mokuba's side pack the blackette usually carried tightly in his front claws while traveling in his dragon form.

Mokuba smiled, naked as the day he was born, and closed his eyes. "Okay," he warned, "Stand back. I'm gonna change!"

Katsuya ran a few good meters away, knowing how big Dragons could be, and Mokuba closed his eyes and started chanting. Markings and flames licked the blackette's body and smothered him. He grew and scales broke the boy's skin with splurts of blood. Had Katsuya not been used to watching full-wolf demons change, he would have grimaced. Mokuba screamed with pain—which deftly turned into a roar as he became more Dragon—growing and sprouting scales and wings until he was finally in his full dragon form.

Silver scaled with violet-velvet eyes, Mokuba laid there heaving at the exhausting change. Katsuya had heard changing forms hurt, but unable to change his own form he didn't know how much.

"You're very handsome, Mokuba," Katsuya complimented after a minute. Mokuba stared back at him with a silly glint in his eyes.

"_You should see my brother, he's all white with blue eyes, he's intimidating and sexy._"

Katsuya laughed at that. He was sure that if the boy was in his human form he'd be wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The younger Kaiba was very friendly and outgoing, giving off a fresh, soothing presence that rivaled his brother's much more strong, intimidating one...Not that Katsuya could find anything wrong with the strong, intimidating, _sexy_ Seto-human. He sure was a hell of a lot better than Pegasus.

Then again, there were few he found that weren't better than Pegasus.

"_Mokuba, are you ready?_"

Both of them looked up to see the same dragon they were speaking of. "Speak of the devil," Katsuya whistled. Mokuba wasn't kidding, had Katsuya been a dragon, he'd of been all over –maybe under— the sexy, intimidating Seto-dragon.

"_Yeah,_" Mokuba said, getting up and leaning his head down. "_Come on, Katsuya._"

"Ya can call me Jou," Katsuya said. Mokuba lowered his neck and Katsuya climbed on. Both Seto and Mokuba were surprised how deftly he proceeded to do the task, especially since there was no saddle or no rope to help him climb it. It took most people—if they could do it that is—a very long time to figure out how to get on.

Katsuya just climbed up the on the smallest part of Mokuba's neck and used the small nubs trailing Mokuba's spine to crawl down to the base of Mokuba's neck and sat between his shoulder blades, a leg on each side.

"My full name's Katsuya Jounouchi, and even though my first name's Katsuya, everyone just calls me Jou."

"_O-okay!_" Mokuba chirped as Seto took note of it. "_You're very good a climbing Jou!"_

"Thank ya, I've had good practice."

Mokuba nor Seto knew what to make of that, so they both spread their vicious wings and took off without saying anything else.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. My excuse: it's only a prologue. I'll be doing my best to make each chapter after this longer


	2. Unconscious Battles

Today's today is like tomorrow is the future's today and yesterday was the past's today like the moment is right now's today. So don't look only into the the future's today and don't dwell on the the past's today because the moment's today is only right now.

Man...I wanted that to be more confusing...

* * *

"Stay _away_!"

"We need to treat your-"

"They'll _heal_!"

"Come'on J-"

"_No._"

Seto sighed, sliding his hand down his face in exasperation. Katsuya was in a crack that had become a hole in the wall that even Mokuba, who was the size of a thirteen-year-old human, couldn't even twist himself through. He looked irritated at the crack and then at Mokuba, who had been one of the causes of this ridiculous mess.

"And you _had _to take the collar off!"

"He didn't like it! Besides, he wasn't bad until I dragged him here to get his legs treated!" Mokuba defended, throwing his hands in the air. "He's had it off since two minutes after you put it on him!"

Seto growled, glaring at the crack in the cement wall that he was no longer going to put off fixing. It wasn't like Mai hadn't been complaining about it for months anyways, he just hadn't gotten to it.

The King frowned. Mokuba had slammed into Seto's study, telling Seto how he'd forced Katsuya to the Nurse, Mai, for his legs because riding Mokuba without a saddle had left Katsuya's poor inner thighs rubbed bloody and raw against Mokuba's rough scales as they flew back home and as soon as the half-wolf had gotten to the office and seen the crack, he'd dove for it. Seto hadn't believed the boy until he went down there and checked for himself that Katsuya had, indeed, managed to get into the crack and curled himself as tight as possible against the back of the wall behind the it.

Seto wondered if Katsuya was part cat. The half-wolf had said his Mother that had abandoned him when he was six was part wolf, but had no idea what the man who had abandoned him at birth was.

"When he got here he mangled himself into the crack like his body didn't have any bones," Mai stated, "It was very interesting to see. I heard Wolves were agile and lithe, but I didn't think they'd be to this extent."

"They aren't," Mokuba whined, "He's special."

Seto sighed again, suddenly feeling he maybe _had_ gotten the bad side of the deal. The rebellion was amusing at first but now that it interfered with his ability to work, it was agitating. How was it that such an amazing Being could be so frivolous and hard to take care of?

"My charm didn't even work on getting him out," Mai said, crouching down to see if she could see Katsuya in the darkness in the crack under her desk, her long, blond, wavy hair falling over her shoulders. Seto didn't know if she sounded despaired or amused. He examined the big-busted nurse. She was very popular and often courted, even in the castle, and extremely gorgeous with her alluring violet eyes. Between her perfect features and arrogant but sweet personality, few could resist her charm. Katsuya was special indeed.

Seto lit a small flame in his palm and crouched under the desk to see into the crack only to see Katsuya move closer—if possible—to the wall. He narrowed his eyes at the blond and the blond's frowny-face. When Seto made a warning noise from his throat, Katsuya stuck his very _sexy _little tongue out and blew a raspberry at Seto defiantly. The gesture itself was supposed to be crude, but it lit a flame of arousal in Seto that told him to just _grab_ the fucking mutt and _suck_ it.

And as wonderful a plan as _that_ sounded, Seto knew it wouldn't be best right now, but a good plan to try in the future.

"Stupid dog," Seto growled, hoping to rise the boy's anger enough to have him squirm from the hole to attack him. Sure, it ensured definite bodily injury, mostly on Seto, but the boy had almost fallen off Mokuba trying to smack Seto for his witty remarks on the way home so at least there was a chance of him coming out.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf! A _wolf_!" Katsuya spat back, narrowing his eyes. The narrowing, though, didn't detract from the seductive flicker of the flame reflecting off his passionate, sunflower-honey irises, it only sent another wild flame of beastly desire straight through Seto to all the right places. "King Stupid."

Seto snarled at the name and reached his hand into the crack, ignoring Mokuba's warn to _not_ do just that and he felt pain shoot up his arm from his hand that Katsuya had mercilessly punched into the floor. Seto bit his cheek and pulled his hand back, faster than he ever remembered doing before, and cradling the swelling thing to his chest protectively.

'King Stupid' huh?' Seto thought, feeling the throbbing in his hand, maybe the puppy wasn't too far off.

Katsuya smiled to himself, hearing the small yelp of pain Seto had unconsciously let out as his hand was smashed between Katsuya's fist and the hard ground made him feel a small fill of payback for the ride there and even the few that Seto had stuck around to give here at the castle.

He felt the skin on his thighs unpleasantly stitching itself back together and sighed. He hated being treated for wounds when they healed like this; it was all extra pain to have it disinfected and cleaned when it healed so fast it was a complete waste of time _anyways_.

Plus, if Mai was like the 'nurses' in Wolf-Territory, he'd be in a world of pain before he was finally able to heal. They did everything in their power to make him hurt when he had to visit them, like when after Pegasus had forced him to become the 'prince', the 'nurses' had to do a body check where they put so many painful things—needles, probes, thermometers—into his body and they did it without mercy and with smiles on all their evil faces.

Though Mai seemed nicer than them, since Wolves themselves were always trying to prove their dominance, Katsuya was taking no chances.

"This is ridiculous," Seto said, standing and giving up. He was _not_ putting his hand in there again and he couldn't think of anything that could get the rebellious blond out without killing him, "I'm going back to work. I am not wasting my time on this pathetic mutt anymore."

Katsuya felt a coldness shock through him as the familiar words hit him with full severity. Without being able to help it, he whimpered softly. He didn't like being trouble but...the nurse. He didn't expect them to understand, they were dragons at the top, _no one_ tried to hurt them., especially not a female nurse that could easily have her head ripped off by the powerful dragon.

Seto's heart dropped to his stomach when he heard the almost inaudible whimper. Crouching back down he looked at Katsuya through the dark crack. He should be cold. Tell the boy he was worthless and not to forget it, but...that whimper...

"Katsuya," Seto said, softly. Mokuba and Mai looked at each other at the foreign tone from the brunette. He'd had a familiar tone with Mokuba, protective, scolding, and caring, but this had a subtle hint of husky possessive seduction to it, "I will leave and you _will_ come out. You won't get a check-up, but you _will_ eat."

There was no reply from Katsuya as Seto stood straight and glided gracefully out the office door. Mai and Mokuba watched the crack and after a few very silent minutes, Katsuya awkwardly wiggled out of the hole in a way neither dragon thought possible.

They noticed his legs that were almost fully healed as he sat there with his head down submissively and his hands in the center of his lap. If he had ears, Mokuba imagined they'd be pinned back.

"Are you mad?" Katsuya asked, keeping his chin down looking up to them, but not at them. Mokuba just _died_ at the puppy eyes look and Mai wiggled, probably from doing her best not to go spastic and hug the poor thing.

Mokuba shook his head and pat Katsuya happily on the head, "No, and Seto's just agitated. He just got back and work was poured onto his lap like he hadn't just been on a _business_ trip."

"I'm sorry..."

"Oooo, stop being so cute!" Mai said, finally giving in to her beastly urges and squeezing the boy tightly in her arms. Katsuya wiggled, not really sure how he felt about the beautiful _nurse _hugging_ him**.**_

"Mai, he has to breathe!" Mokuba shouted, looking at the desperate face the wolf was giving him and unwrapping Mai's arms from around the boy to wrap his own arms around Katsuya's head and hold it protectively to his small chest. Katsuya's expression went from distressed to confused. "He may be _like_ rubber, but he isn't!"

"Oh! But I could just gobble him all up!" She said, pouting and standing up.

Katsuya stood, too, ripping out of Mokuba's grip and pointing at Mai, "You may be pretty, but you'll never get me alive!" and promptly ran out of the infirmary in his shirt and ripped leather pants. Mokuba and Mai looked almost lost at each other, but knowing Mai had to stay here, Mokuba sighed.

"I've got to go. Have a good one."

"Yeah, you too. Good luck." Mokuba nodded in response and left.

* * *

Seto growled when one of the guards ran into his study and he was interrupted _again_.

"Sir, there seems to be what we believe to be an assassin running around the castle!"

Seto gave the guard a lame look, "Does he have blond hair, brown eyes, and tan skin?"

The guard looked surprised and gave Seto a hesitant nod. Seto stood in defeat, rubbing his temples. Katsuya just couldn't stay out of trouble, but at least Seto knew he'd crawled out of the wall, though now he'd have to worry about him getting mauled by the guards. When he placed his hand on the door knob to open the door the guard called out to him, "Sir-You shouldn't go out there!"

"He's not dangerous if you don't attack him. His name is Jou and he's my new...pet from the-" Seto stopped when the door opened and smacked his forehead. Really, what now?

"'Pet'? I'm not a dog, King Stupid!" Katsuya yelled at him, standing in the doorway with his tattered clothes. The guard gave an appalled gasp and Seto held his forehead, glaring warningly at the brisk blond.

"Then stop acting like one, Mutt!" Seto bantered, his eyes glazing over Katsuya. The blond had _nice_ tan legs that sprouted from his torn pants. And the pants were torn up high so Seto could see the nice curve of each firm thigh.

His body heated up at the thought of touching them and he caught himself, fighting over the heat with his usual coldness wondering when he'd admit that the blond was horrible for his hormones and that one day someone was going to get raped if he didn't take care of it soon.

Then there was the smell of arousal from the guard behind him.

_That_ set him off. He quickly turned to the guard and dismissed him. The guard spluttered as he continued to also gaze over the alluring blond in a way Seto noticed Katsuya had noticed and, even though his fists were in tight knots, was becoming very nervous. "I said _go_," Seto commanded and the guard walked, slowly, out of the room, taking his own special look at what Katsuya's backside had to offer.

Seto growled possessively and the guard shot him a surprised look at the king's tone as Seto pulled the blond in and _slammed_ the door in the guards face.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Seto hissed, very close to Katsuya's face.

Katsuya pulled his head back and slammed it into Seto's already sore forehead. Hard.

"I'm a _wolf_, not a dog!" Katsuya spat, crossing his arms over his chest. He did not like being called a dog. He wasn't a dog for crying out loud! He didn't like that Seto kept calling him one. Okay, so he had done a few stupid things and gotten in trouble, but he was a normal male! Males do that!...At least, _normal_ males do that. "Stop calling me that!"

Seto threw out a few curses at the pain and Katsuya rebelling, but he otherwise stood straight up and looked Katsuya in the eyes. Katsuya stared back a few minutes before dropping his gaze, but not his angry look. He earned a raised eyebrow from Seto.

Seto firmly pressed his lips in a line and pulled Katsuya's chin up so the blond would look him in the eyes. He was greatly displeased when the blond looked everywhere but his face. He knew the dominance thing, the submissive never challenged the more dominant wolf by looking in his eyes, but Katsuya was strong enough to take on Seto's entire army before he admitted defeat and surrendered, Seto was sure of it.

So why was he doing _that_? Yeah, it was sending thrill down his nerves and right where it counts. Seto's body was heating with arousal and as it did so Katsuya's face turned redder and redder, but he didn't like the fact that Katsuya had obviously been _trained_ to look away from others' eyes, like they'd tied him down and beaten it into him.

Katsuya blushed, smelling Seto's arousal. It kept growing thicker and, out of the corner of his eye, Katsuya could see the blue eyes getting darker with hazy lust and confused emotions. He wiggled a bit, really _liking _Seto's thickening smell. Hot sparks danced through his body in response and as it did he freaked a little. He felt them before—not like this though—and he knew what they were and they felt good. What freaked him out was that he wanted _Seto_ to touch him and make him feel more. He wanted a _royal_ dragon to touch a _peasant, dirty_ wolf.

"Big Brother," Mokuba said, stepping into the room and staring admittedly surprised at the two so close together before slapping his hand over his eyes and peeking through his fingers, "is there anything I shouldn't and/or don't want to see?"

Seto stepped back, dropping Katsuya's chin. He frowned at the sudden blandness of everything and looked back to Katsuya who had his eyes on the ground. "No, Mokuba, there isn't. What did you want?"

Mokuba dropped his hand and examined his brother. Seto seemed almost...depressed; not to the point if sadness, but depressed all the same. "The word about Jou spread like fire once a guard came running into the kitchen screaming 'King Seto's got a mate! King Seto's got a mate! It was that assassin! And he's a wolf! And he looks delici-'!"

Mokuba stopped himself at Seto's loud, threatening growl. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything..."Oh, Yeah! The chef want to know what you like Jou!"

Katsuya looked at Mokuba bright-eyes and blushed like a virgin damsel. Mokuba had to hold in a laugh. Katsuya just had to have that 'pick on me' personality, it was why Seto made fun of him the entire trip home; it was just too _easy_. "I-I'll eat almost anything not poisoned. I've had it happen too many times and I don't care for it."

Seto and Mokuba gave him disbelieving, horrified looks.

"I'm serious. You'd be surprised how many times it happened in Pegasus' castle."

Again with horrified looks.

"I traveled with gypsies in the territory so I learned how to identify them, it saved my life," Katsuya tried to soothe over.

It didn't help the looks.

"Will you stop it!" He hissed and threw his hands up in the air, walking to the door. They were being ridiculous. They couldn't _not_ believe Wolf-Demons would do that. He was different and so they hated him and exploited him as much as possible. "I'm going to go through the castle and find every hidden room possible, if ya need me, tha's what I'll be doin'!"

"We don't have any hidden rooms," Mokuba said.

"No," Katsuya countered, "Ya don't have any hidden rooms you _know_ about. Tha's why they're hidden!"

Seto frowned. Katsuya had a point and he, nor Mokuba, had ever taken time to explore the castle for such things. Sighing he turned to his desk full of paperwork he needed to finish quickly before his secretary decided he need more, "Be at the dining hall by sunset for dinner."

Mokuba looked almost surprised at Seto's surrender. If _he_ had tried to do that alone Seto would just say what a waste of time it was. "Can I go with him, Big Brother?"

Seto waved his hand dismissively in a way that let Mokuba know he was completely exhausted. Mokuba smiled and grabbed Katsuya's hand, "Where should we start first?"

"Near the dungeon," Katsuya said, "Or what ever torture chamber ya've got, they'd most likely have a trap or door in one of dose places."

Mokuba look questioning at him as they duo closed the door and walked down the hall.

"Man, this place is nice if they don't use 'em enough ya don't know where they are. Let's find dose first then."

"Jou," Mokuba said, entwining his fingers in Katsuya's and squeezing comfortingly. No one, he thought, should have to of been through and know all the stuff Katsuya did. "Seto and I are going to spoil you like crazy."

Katsuya gave Mokuba a skeptical look that broke Mokuba's heart, before he started to swing his arms and drag Mokuba skipping away.

.-.-.-.

"This place is creepy! What is that!"

"A torture device, Mokuba," Katsuya said, and started to point to the ropes on it, "Ya tie a person's feet there and there, and see the wheel over there, you push it and it pulls the ropes so ya literally rip a person in half. They do it while a person is alive and conscious and if the person falls unconscious they wait until he's conscious again to continue."

Mokuba gave a terrified look at the aspect of actually pulling someone apart. Alive. "Who came up with these things?"

Katsuya shrugged, going over to a table and picking up a key, "Probably someone with a bondage kink that went too far." Mokuba gave him a frazzled look and Katsuya shook his head, "Don't worry 'bout it."

"You say that, but I worry."

Katsuya laughed at that, giving Mokuba a sweet smile, "I envy your brother."

Mokuba frowned, "Why?"

"I have a sister that I haven't seen since my Ma left me and we were real close. She was cute, ya know and I was happy 'cause I was a big brother! I was going to protect my sister. She was only four then, and damn, was she cute.

"I just wonder if she's as sweet as you now." Katsuya shifted, feeling the weight of loving a sister he hadn't seen in twelve years. He remembered her big, dark forest green eyes and long hair. And her smile. Her great, big, innocent smile. He'd do almost anything to see her safe and happy, even if she didn't remember him.

He walked over to the shackles on the wall and successfully opened one of the pairs with the key. Feeling silly, he locked it around his wrist and gave Mokuba a mock-helpless look and got a sour look back at him for his previous statements, "Oh, Master!" He plead playfully, "I'll be a good boy, Master, please don't!"

Against his mighty will, a smile forced its way onto Mokuba's face, "Don't do that to Seto, he might never let you live it down."

Katsuya gave him a crazy grin and unlocked himself, "I believe it. He gives off tha' kinda aura. Gotta be somethin' in the way he's rubbin' his temples raw all the time."

Mokuba laughed, knowing Katsuya was right. Everyone in this kingdom was an ''incompetent'' slave to the unknowing Slave King Seto.

Katsuya looked over, examining the other dangerous devices sprinkling the room. There was a lead sprinkler, that torturers would fill the stem with hot, melted metals and pour it over the victim's body, near the shackles Katsuya had played with, there was a set of four shackles higher on the wall with no chains so the victim could hang and not struggle as much as the torturer took a knife and skinned the person alive.

They also had a Wheel that a person's limbs would be tied to and a hammer brought down on their bones between the well places spokes; and on the table near where Katsuya found the keys was a Pear of Anguish that had a rotating handle on one side and leaves rounded together to make a pear shape that the torturer would insert in the orifice— an anus, or a vagina—and then torturer would turn the handle and spread the leaves apart tearing apart the victim's hole. Of course there was also the simple Iron Maiden that was a coffin with a maiden's face and spikes all over the inside and when it closed those spikes went through you like you were made of warm butter.

There were other devices Katsuya had no idea what they were, but looked just as gruesome. He wondered how many people were tortured here. Locked up in the torture chamber at Pegasus', he'd seen many tortured by some of the tools. Watched them scream as riplets of blood cried out from their ripping flesh. Seen the horror on victim's faces and the sick happiness of the torturer as he did his job.

And then there was fire place with iron marking tools, branders, that sickly reminded him of his father who he was told was at one time a blacksmith.

Mokuba looked around as Katsuya thought. Everything here was so…creepy. It gave him the chills. Thinking of what the point was of having these things…it made him sick. Someone had used these things to hurt people. The thought disgusted more than he could ever describe.

Some beings were just sick.

He looked around some more. It was dusty, which made him feel better. His brother may act cruel, but it was a relief that there was very little bite behind his sibling's bark.

Something salty bit his nose and he wiggled it, confused. When he looked at Katsuya though, his stomach dropped even more.

"Jou! Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, running over and starting to wipe Katsuya's tears off the blond's blank face. Mokuba didn't like the way Katsuya looked, it scared him. He knew Katsuya had been through a lot and he'd only known him a day, but he couldn't imagine what Katsuya had to of been through if this was how he reacted. Katsuya had to of been through more then what Mokuba and Seto first anticipated.

Katsuya came back, blinking. He looked confused for a second—disoriented—before wiping his face and smiling at Mokuba like he hadn't just had an unconscious mental breakdown. "I'm fine. Jeez. Let's go find something else."

Mokuba's eyebrows knitted in worry, watching Katsuya walk back up the stairs uselessly wiping his tears away. When he had time, he'd have to tell Seto about this.

* * *

Seto wasn't happy when Katsuya—with Mokuba behind him—walked into the dining room with puffy, although not red, eyes. He looked at Mokuba who returned the stern 'when he's not around' look which Seto sighed to and wondered what _exactly_ Katsuya had managed to do to make himself cry within the first twenty-four hours of being in the castle. Thinking about it, Seto noted so much had happened, between the infirmary this morning, the stiff and sexual tension, _and_ now this, it felt as if Katsuya had been here for _years_.

This was going to a _long_ rest of his life with Katsuya Jounouchi.

Mokuba sat down in his regular seat across from Seto at the small square table. Katsuya stood, unsure of what to do. When the two Kaibas looked at him expectantly, he glared.

"What?"

"Sit," Seto said, motioning to the seat to the left of him.

"I'm not a dog!" Katsuya hissed and gripped his hands into fists, but sat down all the same.

Truthfully, he didn't know what to do since he really didn't have any table manners, living on the streets of Wolvesville and when he was with Pegasus, Pegasus made him eat in his 'room' alone. He seriously hadn't eaten with anyone since he was six and his Mother left him. He was completely nervous.

He looked at the two at the table with him. Would they eventually abandon him too? Was he really just a dog?

"Well...I can-"

"Oh! Seto," Mokuba said, stopping any argument from seriously forming, "Jou and I found the dungeon, the torture chamber, and you know how it always drove you crazy you couldn't go to the top of the towers? Well, Jou and I found a way to get to the top of one of them!"

"Oh?" Seto mused, "you'll have to show me tomorrow if I get a chance. What was it like?"

"It was dusty for sure," Katsuya said, "But it looked like it was cozy enough for a princess. I'd stay there for sure."

"Yeah," Mokuba continued, "The entire room was red and black! Like the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon! Like it was _made_ for it! But we didn't get to explore it very much since we had to come eat, but tomorrow Jou and I are going to clean it up and see what the books on the shelf in the room are about." He paused, looking at Katsuya and then Seto. Unable to help himself, he got out of his chair and ran to whisper in Seto's ear, which Katsuya frown at and made it obvious he would still here them _anyways_.

They stared at him.

"Alright, where de bathroom?" Katsuya moaned, standing and listening to Mokuba's hasty instructions to where the room was. Once he got it, he was out and Mokuba quickly went back to Seto.

Katsuya frowned, turning left down the corridor; it was just as Mokuba said to do but he already felt completely lost. How was he expected to find his way around the castle anyways? It was built much better against intruders than Pegasus' castle was—that's why most castle's were built like mazes—and he didn't have any idea how to navigate these things unless he'd been planning a thievery attempt for months where he had time to study the routes to and from the front door.

He'd only just been thrown into this place.

He sighed, taking a right, trying to memorize his way so he could make it back. It was hard to remember things sometimes—which was why he studied for a thievery attempt so long—he guessed his head had been banged around one too many times.

He stopped at a door and hoped, just _hoped_, that it was the right one. He opened the door, still hoping.

And relief flooded through him. It was practical—in a sense—a toilet and something big and puddle like on a stand, but they sure as hell were _very_ nice. Was it even necessary for it to be so extravagant? Katsuya did think so. You pissed in one and did…something else with the other.

Well, he'd found the bathroom, but he didn't have to go; it just looked like Mokuba had wanted him to leave for a moment so he and his brother could be all secret-secret.

Turning around he started to walk back. Well, he had "gone" to the bathroom. Hopefully they had, had enough time.

He made it almost all the way back, passing by some more softer maids before his ears stopped them at the sharp voice of a harder one.

"It's so stupid," she had whispered to another. "Why do we have to have a stupid wolf?"

"I heard he's not even a full wolf."

"How gross."

Katsuya bit his lip. He'd heard the same things, from other wolves though they hadn't been as polite as to whisper it. He half-believed it was because they knew he'd hear anyways, but he knew for certain the wolves—at least—wanted him to hear and be hurt.

And for some reason, despite their non-physical existence, they always hurt.

The door clicked as Katsuya walked in and closed it. He leaned against the door, mulling. Mokuba smiled to Seto, putting a finger over his lips to keep what he had said a secret. He looked over to Katsuya, expecting the half-wolf to walk over to the table, but Katsuya stood there against the door with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. His posture was a lot more mellow than when he had left and he was leaning against the door like he needed the support.

Unhappy, Seto stood; he was going to make his way to Katsuya, but the blond took a breath and lifted his head with a smile before skipping back over to them. Seto still stood as Katsuya sat down, grinning like an idiot that earned a more then skeptical look from the two dragons.

"What?" He asked, looking at both of them, "do I got somethin' on my face?"

Mokuba shook his head, but Seto stared still. Something wasn't right. He could _feel_ it, but the blond gave nothing more than the beginning display for Seto to go on and even though Seto didn't know why, it ate at the brunette's stomach like acid.

Three maids walked in with soup. Each placed one of the bowls in front of the three at the table and left. Deciding he was getting nowhere, Seto sat down. Stiffly, he grabbed the spoon on his right and slowly and gracefully ate the soup as Mokuba mercilessly scarfed it down. He stopped when he notice Katsuya was just staring at it.

"What's wrong?"

"What is it?" Katsuya asked.

Mokuba stopped a second to stare at the blond, "It's Onion Soup, Jou, haven't you ever had it? It's not expensive."

Katsuya shook his head and suddenly Mokuba was on him like a dog on a bone.

"You _have_ to try it! It's sooo good! Com'on Jou, just a little!"

Katsuya hesitantly reached to his right with his left hand and grabbed the spoon. The soup looked delicious, and it smelled fantastic!...But Katsuya squirmed, worrying about slurping or doing something wrong that would make Seto and Mokuba send him back or away or not want to eat with him again.

"It won't bite, Mutt," Seto mildly encouraged.

"I'm not a dog!" Katsuya shot back, but Seto noticed the twinge of stronger hurt in Katsuya's delectable scent, hurt that had been there since Katsuya had returned from the restroom. Seto scowled and took the spoon from Katsuya, noticing the sudden _fear_ in the blond's scent until it turned into surprise as Seto got some of the soup, bread and cheese on the spoon and shoved it forcefully in the half-wolf's face.

"I don't care, eat!"

Katsuya pouted but opened his mouth wide and took in the spoon and Seto pulled it out and set it back on the table. His eyes widened and he picked up the spoon, continuing to eat.

Mokuba gave both Seto and Katsuya their own thumbs up and continued to empty his own bowl. Mokuba had smelt the blond's emotions also and when Katsuya wasn't looking he sent a questioning glance to Seto.

Seto just stared possessively at Katsuya.

* * *

Yay! And

1) I know it's obvious, so back up from what ever fence you ran into and climb over it

2) I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

3)I'm sure theres stuff there I don't own, so I don't claim it.

4)Bad grammar, I know.

5)I...don't know...Have a nice day(/night/afternoon)?


	3. Full Moon Sways

My breath smells sooooooo bad because of garlic right now (damn you bruschetta for being so. damn. good.)

It's kinda funny, cause the document that I'm typing this on in the document section of ff. net is called 'Cookie Dough'

Oh yeah, and a vague wet dream are in the first sequence, just a heads up.

And there's a teaser scene that has purposely misspelled words.

* * *

Katsuya looked at Pegasus. He was in a dream. He knew he was in a dream. When no matter who or what he touched, he only felt what his mind thought he would feel or not feel at all. It was when one step away from one thing took you to something else entirely.

When trying escape Pegasus suddenly took him from the Wolf King to the Dragon King's embrace.

He 'now' was in the red and black room at the top of the tower they had surprised him with and spent three days cleaning and joking around in and had yet to finish. Only 'now' it was finished; and it was extravagant. All the boxes that were everywhere were gone, the dust was cleared, the books were neatly placed on the shelves instead of just shoved there, the room 'smelled' fresh and like home. Like he'd not only been there for a few days, but forever.

He was on the bed, with Seto above him, smoldering him with his thick, blue, lusty, animalistic gaze. Making his entire body heat in expectation of just what the king could do with his long, moderate fingers and the interesting pink tongue that ever so often licked his pale lips in temptation. Making him crave all the wonderful things that made pleasure swell inside of him so much that he'd finally burst.

Katsuya didn't _feel_ Seto's hands roaming down his sides romantically, but he was aware Seto was. Aware of the light, tickling, lightening-fire Seto stitched to the fingertips he roamed down his body and the desire-flame reactions it created on his skin. Aware of the tenderness of the touch. Aware of the desire pushing in his loins.

Seto was taking off their clothes, appreciating Katsuya's skin with hailing kisses and sinful sucking, loving his nipples with his tweaking fingers, torching his soul with love and care, torturing Katsuya by offering him everything he ever wanted and just giving it to him.

Seto touched over his heartbeat, beating in a rapid fury of arousal and emotion. Flames, white with a edge of lightening-white-blue, erupted over Katsuya's heart where an odd mark was. The flames, suddenly enwrapped with a dark black flame with an outline of dark, dark red, grew larger. They kissed, taking the moment together with their fingers entwined.

And suddenly cold raindrops hit his skin, reducing to steam as Katsuya's body heated as Seto was thrusting in and out of him. They were in the middle of some forest, and the light drops of heavy raindrops dropped on them and rolled down their bodies like exotic tears from the sky. Katsuya's body arched as he was aware Seto had hit something in him that made his groin threaten to burst. Something that felt amazing and powerful.

Seto leaned up as Katsuya clawed his back desperately, planting a kiss on Katsuya's swollen lips. And Katsuya closed his eyes, feeling the soft possessiveness of Seto's lips and the soaring feeling of his soul leave his body.

When he opened his eyes he was no longer with Seto. He was alone in his sticky, red bed of the room in the tower. The room Mokuba and Seto had given him. He looked at the red top of the canopy bed, breathing slowly and allowing his body to cool and relax.

Katsuya sat up, feeling boneless and nervous. He knew why he'd had the dream. The full moon was tonight and he'd be touchy-feely all day until tonight where he'd be relentlessly jacking himself off. He didn't have the enjoyment of the hunt under the moonlight full Wolf-Demons had before they found someone and fucked them all night, or even someone to be with. He wondered what Seto would say if he told him.

He'd probably give him a disgusted look that said everything.

Katsuya felt his ears, knowing that they would be the only thing normal about him along with his tail that popped out during full moons. His ears would tug and form into wolf ears that matched the color of his hair. He figured it was the little bit of Wolf magic he had in him that could only be strong enough during the fullness of the moon.

It hurt, but the only pain he'd feel is a hard pinch from the growing of his ears and a rough pull, like someone was pulling out his spine from his body, as his spine elongated from his body; nothing like the pain and torture those who could fully transform felt. When he'd watched the others, heard their bones break and reform as well as watch the blood tear from the wounds of their hair thickening and growing so fast—or scales grow out in Mokuba and Seto's cases—and their soulless screams and howls, he somehow felt lucky that was all he felt.

Deciding he'd better start his day since there would be no way of settling back down and the bed was now dirty, he swung his legs off the bed and jumped out.

Seto's shirt—a shirt Katsuya stole because he loved to sleep in over-sized shirts and, as much as he hated to admit it, even with his five feet and eleven inched in height and the male squareness in his shoulders, Seto was four inches taller than he was and had much broader shoulders—clung to his hips and Katsuya had to pull it back down to mid-thigh. The shirt itself—a black turtleneck, tight on Seto and slightly clingy on Katsuya—smelled just like the dragon and Katsuya wondered if that was why he'd had the dream of Seto.

But then again, even not on a full moon the sexy dragon tended to light Katsuya's fire in a way he'd never felt before. He knew it was arousal, but it felt like there was more than just that.

Sighing and shaking his head, he went to the bathroom and stripped. Seto's castle had these things called showers, you turned the nozzle and warm or cold water came out from a spout—they had a smaller version Seto called a sink, too, that was used for washing hands—and Katsuya had taken a quick fondness to them. He didn't get to bathe in warm water in the Wolf territory because the more dominant took the baths first, or allowed their mate too, and the water was always dirty by the time Katsuya had gotten to them so he usually opted for bathing in the river the best as possible.

Pegasus had been trying to punish Katsuya, but he really only did just the opposite by giving him to Seto.

Turning the warm water on, he waited a few minutes for it to heat before he stepped in. It felt so wonderful! It was so relaxing and none of the water had been just sitting there and nor was it dirty. He took soap and lathered his hands so he could scrub his head and wash the sweat, grime, and cum off his body. He smiled, scratching his scalp with his fingers and pulling his bangs from his face to give his eyes new light for a moment. He'd have to cut them a bit later.

Taking a little more soap and rubbing it in his hands after rinsing his hair, he pasted his shoulder with suds and went down and back up his arms and then crossing over his chest to his other arm and all over his body. It felt so nice to scrub his body properly. He tried not to use soap in the stream because he was afraid to hurt the fishes, but here? He didn't need to worry.

He ran his hand over his chest and looked down. He saw the mark on his chest from his dream, not surprised since it popped up every full-moon. It was darker in his dream, almost like a tattoo, but it was darker then it normally was now. It was easier to see the busy design of the lines shaped like a butterfly with a few useless squiggles on the sides. He traced his finger over it, feeling his heartbeat slowly pumping life. The mark warmed a bit before a flash of his dream made Katsuya blush a splutter as he miss-stepped and slipped onto his ass.

"Oww..." he whined, rubbing his lower back.

What a _wonderful_ way to start the day.

.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Jou, have you ever heard of the Curse of the Butterfly?" Mokuba said.

Katsuya jumped from playing with his food. He wasn't very hungry, he never was on full moons. "The what?"

"The Curse of the Butterfly," Mokuba repeated. "It's a curse that everyone would be jealous of the person it was placed upon."

"Why?" Katsuya asked, taking a tasteless bite of his food. He'd have to ask the chef—a nice, plump, older lady—to not make him food on full moons anymore.

"Because he was given freedom that they couldn't have, a happiness everyone one wanted," Mokuba said taking a bite of his own food.

"Where'd this come from, Mokuba," Seto asked, eying Katsuya not eating. He knew the half-wolf wasn't hungry, he could see it and smell it, but he didn't like it. Katsuya was usually scarfing everything down, the chef loved him for it, and now he was merely pushing it around his plate. Maybe something was wrong, the blond smelled slightly troubled—and strangely seductive in a way Seto was determined to ignore—but not enough not to eat.

"Jou just made me think of it, dunno why," Mokuba shrugged, eating up the last of his eggs. "So how was sleeping in your own room?"

Katsuya's face turned beat red. He'd slept with Mokuba the nights they were cleaning his room and he hadn't had his own room to stay in since a very long time ago. When he lived on the streets, it was some alley way or abandoned building with others that didn't have any place to go and then with Pegasus he'd have his own _cell_ or a room with slaves. And then he comes here and they give him a room like he's worth something! "I-I really liked it. It was a bit lonely, since I hadn't been by myself like tha' for a while, but it was nice ta have a big comfy bed ta myself."

"Would you share your bed with you mate now though?" Mokuba inquired, leaning over with seductive suspicion. He'd seen the looks Seto and Katsuya gave each other, shared and the heated and emotional (usually mock-angry) fights they'd quarreled before they suddenly be all pushy and slightly mischievous. Seto didn't do extreme mischievousness, but Mokuba had seen a few devilish smirks as his brother would wipe some red paint the used to retouch the walls instead on Katsuya's face.

He hadn't seen his brother like that in years, and the Butterfly Curse was on Katsuya, Mokuba knew it, because he couldn't make Seto be nearly as light hearted as the blond Wolf could; and he'd only been there a few days!

"Mokuba!" Seto said, standing and slamming his hands on the table in surprise that his brother even _knew_ about that!

"Of course I would," Katsuya smiled. "I'd always want ta be as close ta my mate as possible. I'd be lonely wit'out them."

Seto watched Mokuba's heart drop and guilt swell in the deep-gray-violet-velvet eyes as he stared back at Katsuya's heart-felt reply. He frowned wondering _why_, and then he remembered him talking about the Curse of the Butterfly and it just_ clicked_. Seto felt so stupid. Mokuba was _jealous_ of Katsuya; it could explain a few of the strange behaviors the boy had picked up since Katsuya had gotten there, but he wondered _why_ Mokuba was jealous.

Katsuya looked at the two dragons and suddenly feeling a bit uneasy smelling Mokuba's confused emotions, he stood. "Tell chef I'm sorry, it's just full moons make me not hungry."

"Full moon? Tonight's a full moon?" Seto said, looking at Katsuya a moment as the blond nodded and then back to his little brother. "Alright, we will catch up with you later."

Katsuya nodded, thankful that Seto wasn't going to ask exactly _what_ would a half-wolf do on a full moon. He wouldn't know how to answer. So before Seto though to ask, he left.

Seto stared calculating at his brother who had his chin down and avoided looking into Seto's eyes. Before Seto could inquire why Mokuba was jealous, the little one spoke.

"Jou's really nice," He said, his voice slightly cracking. "I feel so mean being so jealous of him."

Seto walked around the table and pulled Mokuba in for a large hug, "Why are you jealous?" He felt Mokuba's face twist on his chest and his heart broke. Why was his little brother crying? He was going to _kill_ Katsuya for making his little brother cry; even if it wasn't his direct fault. When Mokuba's shoulders started to shake, Seto held him tighter, "Mokuba?"

"H-he-huu-he makes y-you sill-hee and you-you seem happier wi-with him around then-ffff-when i-it was jus' oou and m-me," He sobbed. It was true Seto seemed much happier, more aloof then when it was just the two of them

"I'm not happier, it just...he demands more attention in a way," Seto said, getting on his knees and making Mokuba look at him in the face. Mokuba's eyes wondered elsewhere, but Seto held his face lovingly, "He's just like a puppy, if he's not watched, he'll pee on the carpets."

Mokuba laughed at that, because in a way it was true. Katsuya had a dangerous knack for getting in trouble, "But y-you don't smile mischievous at me like you do him."

"You mean like the times when you aren't looking and I put ice-cubes down your shirt or get you a new toy?" Seto smiled, kissing Mokuba's forehead, "He's not as important to me as you."

Mokuba frowned at that, "That's not true." Now Seto frowned. "Every time you see him you're eyes light up, an-and so does his-w-well more than normal, his eyes always light up when he sees a friend-and you always smell of arousal when you've been around him."

Seto jerked at the last part, "How-!"

"Seto, I'm a boy, an o-one-hundred-and-thirty-year-old one. I think I know," Mokuba sniffled.

Seto's lips were pressed firmly together, obviously not happy with his little brother becoming not so little anymore. What was he going to do with the _man_ sitting in the chair in front of him? Sure, he acted like a child and for a dragon he was still a child, but he had years that taught him many things. "Moku-"

"He's your mate," Mokuba said, grabbing one of Seto's hands from his shoulder and placing it on his tear-stained cheek. Seto's hands were always so comfortingly warm.

Seto's stomach dropped as he stood on his knees staring at his little brother incredulously. His mate? No way! "Don't be silly, Mokuba, I don't even know him that well!"

"Seto, you n-nitwit! Mates have nothing to do with knowing someone personally as l-long as your soul knows them and craves them! T-that's what it said in the books and that's w-what I've always heard from others with mates!" Mokuba squeezed Seto's hand and said in a much softer voice, "You know it too..."

Seto frowned, but nodded. He did, but it didn't mean he wanted to immediately accept it.

How had this talk turned on him anyways?

And then Mokuba added, "You're going to have to actual _court_ Jou, y'know. He isn't a pansy that's just going to fall for you because you're the King. You're going to have to work."

Seto scowled at the thought of trying to be romantic. What a laugh! Him? Romantic? "Why? Aren't we mates or something? No, there's no reason too. We are _not_ mates."

"Yeah," Mokuba said, "You are, and you need to court him. You would treat him right and—and he needs it. Think of what we know of Katsuya's life before us. We only know a little and none of it's roses and daisies. In the dungeon the first day, he got this blank, dead look on his face and just started _crying_. It was as if his soul wasn't there but he was still _crying_ like he was seeing something horrible. He isn't going to give in easy especially since he's definitely a submissive and submissives, if they even acknowledge you, must be wooed and confirm their safety and protection and care from the dominant. He going to need an excessive amount of each of those with his history under his belt, more than normal."

Seto stared at Mokuba. Right. Wooing.

Great, so he was going to believe Mokuba now? Deciding not to fight his little brother at the moment and time he'd go along with it.

"Stupid rules," Seto said, standing, and walking out of the room to finish today's paperwork so he could get on with his wooing. If his groin popped before he got any now that he was forced to acknowledge Katsuya was his mate, there would be hell to pay. "I am King, I am above all rules!" He threw his hands in the air and laughed evilly like a psychopaths they kept in special mental ward Seto had built.

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

Seto stopped at the door and looked back sternly at Mokuba, "There is no shame in being jealous, and as evil as I feel to say this, I'm glad you are because it means I'm one of the most important people to you. And don't worry, I'll have problems sharing my brother with his mate, too."

Mokuba's heart tightened and his chest lightened as he watched Seto walk out the door. He didn't feel so jealous of Katsuya anymore. Nope.

He felt sorry for him.

.-.-.-.

Katsuya looked at the maid that had brought him tea to drink 'as an icebreaker' to 'get to know each other'. Something about her churned his stomach and the heavy perfume that hid her scent made him uncomfortable. He liked knowing. She had an evil spark in her eye, but Katsuya thought all dragons—except maybe the chef, Seto, and Mokuba—had evil glints in their eyes.

He lifted the cup, smelling the spicy aroma of Tumbledorf Weed, a heavy aphrodisiac that smelled almost like cinnamon. Although it was used mostly as an aphrodisiac, like it was supposed to, it's been known that given in large amounts it'd often ended in a deadly heart attack. The weed itself came from the often abandoned plant homes of a Tumbledorf, a six inch tall creature that had the form of a human and craved sex like a beast in heat all the time. The creatures were sweet and very _very_ affectionate...until it came to 'mating season' where most of the submissives were in heat and dominant picked a partner and became very possessive of them.

Figuring a heart attack was what the maid was after, Katsuya started pretending to drink it, he lifted it to his 'lips' and smiled, "This is good. Give my compliments ta the chef."

The maid giggled a bit, smiling politely and starting to ask questions. Katsuya answered everything with glib, brutal lies. He didn't like her and she, like other maids and servants that he'd met or run into, didn't like him either. He was a Wolf, she was a Dragon. That was the way they were raised as the natural order of life, to hate each other. Katsuya didn't like it when he found himself liking many more of the Dragons then he ever did Wolves since most Dragons, as mentioned before, hated his guts.

After a while, he noticed the glint fade with annoyance when he wasn't responding to the drug. Smugly he handed her the full cup and told her 'nice try' before he made his way from the library, where he was seeing if there were any beginner books that Seto may of had for Mokuba. He was never taught to read, but he'd always wanted to. He knew words like 'OPEN' and 'CLOSED' from commonsense, but other than that, there wasn't much he did know.

Repeatedly, he felt as if his chest was being stabbed as he walked down the halls past glaring servants and even Seto's secretary. The loneliness and hate hurt more now that it was a full moon and he didn't have anybody to be with. Normal Wolves would go on a hunt/run and then come back to their village and, once they became of age, get with their partner and mate repeatedly until the sun rose and they were exhausted. He never had a partner. He'd spend the entire day feeling lonely because his magic had no one to bond with and even lonelier at night as he spent all the hours under the moon horny and alone.

Shifting a little, he figured he'd hunt for a private place that no one would be able to find him as he whimpered and played with himself all night. It'd be really awkward if a dragon found him with his ears and tail out—especially, if it was someone that disliked him. He'd be so lonely and desperate, he'd take anyone and he was sure any dragon would take him just to toy with him and later use it to take him against his will because, unlike Wolves that became impotent if they were to rape someone, Dragon's magic wasn't so dependent on eroticism, so they could do it all they wanted.

There was always his room, but what if Mokuba or Seto decided to come visit? He'd could always tell them to stay out, and since it was the full moon, they'd surely understand, right? Or...Mokuba wasn't happy with Katsuya, Katsuya knew that. Smelling the odd, negative smell from Mokuba this morning followed by rushes of guilty, confused emotions, was it possible that Mokuba would come in and—no! Katsuya shook his head. Mokuba wouldn't do that!

Looking at his feet as he continued walking he was surprised to feel a strong, feminine hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the sparkling Nurse Mai. His heart raced and he suddenly felt he had to get away: She was going to eat him!

"Oh, Jou," She said haughtily, "I won't eat you, it's a figure of speech meaning I think you're adorable."

Katsuya looked up and relaxed at the soothing scent of her truth, but still fidgeted nervously. She smiled lightly and let go. "Whose clothes are you wearing? They're huge!" She said grabbing on the large cream shirt Katsuya was wearing to see that his leather pants were merely held up with a rope tied around his waist.

Katsuya squacked and pulled his shirt back down, "Hey!"

Mai looked blankly at him and forcibly linked their arms, "Let's go. I can't believe Seto or Mokuba hasn't taken you to see Anzu, the seamstress, to get you new clothes!"

"They did," Katsuya said, walking stiffly with Mai. He settled a bit as they walked more, not feeling as lonely. Unconsciously he rubbed himself up against Mai appreciating her warm and companionship. "Anzu said to pick it up in a few days."

"When was that?" Mai asked, leading him around the corner. She obviously didn't mind his subconscious affections.

"A few days ago."

Mai huffed. She swore those two royal Dragons were royally hopeless! "And they haven't taken you back?"

Katsuya looked at her as she reached and knocked on the door, "I think they t'ought I may have gotten them myself, but I tend ta get real lost."

She gave him a hopeless smile and Anzu opened the door huffing before looking at her visitors. Her lovely face glowed with the radiance of seeing her new, cute friend and Mai as she smiled. "I wondered when you'd get here Mai, and look, you brought a friend...who obviously needs his clothes now."

Mai laughed and pushed the very nervous half-wolf in the door, "Why yes: All of the above."

Katsuya heard the door click shut and a spike of terror shot through him as he smelled devious intentions from the females and they looked like cats whom had just caught a mouse to play with.

He just knew he was in trouble now.

-.-.-.-

The moon was out and Katsuya had very bluntly missed dinner. Seto, aggravated and annoyed and had no idea what to do with this whole 'mate' thing, went searching for him. How was he supposed to _woo_ someone who wasn't there?

"I'm so glad I finally got to use that beautiful red fabric! There's no dragon in the kingdom with tones and colors that could pull it off the way Jou did!"

"I agree, Jou looked very nice in that red robe and shirt. I'm sure Seto-" And then there was light whispering.

"Oh, Mai! Don't say such things!"

"I what, Mai?" Seto asked, looking at Anzu and Mai, who sat innocently in the seamstress room, blithering on. Both females looked surprised at him before smiling.

"You have to go see Jou in the red shirt Anzu made him! Or the robe, they both look very sexy on him," Mai said shooting up and pushing him out of the room, "Now go, Sir King, and allow your eyes to claim Jou's sexiness and all his glory! This is girl time for us two!"

"Yeah, Seto!" Anzu agreed, "You couldn't have picked a better Wolf Demon to bring home! He's adorable! I feel kinda bad for torturing him so long and making him try on so many things; he ran out of here like his tail was on fire!"

Seto frowned. He could deal with them now, or later. Deciding he would easily find them later and Katsuya was in distress, he hesitantly went for the latter and headed towards Katsuya's room with a last warning look at the two giggling females.

His thoughts tumbled as he walked. Yes, Katsuya would look good in red. What made Katsuya run away? What would Katsuya do since it was a full moon? So many things passed through Seto's mind, he was at Katsuya's door before he knew it. He opened the no longer secret door (it had cleverly been hidden behind a low hung portrait and a desk of trinkets and decorated just like the wall) and went up the rather heavy flight of stairs. Each step led him closer to suspicious sounds. Like a bang. Without knowing it, Seto increased his pace up the stairs.

When he banged open Katsuya's door, he found the half-wolf curled into a ball on the floor with ears and a tail and the many objects the blond had been trying to cover the last or the two windows with. However, the brunette Dragon failed to notice much more after the thick, heavy scent of arousal and heat entered his nose and hit his body like a cannon ball on asphalt.

He squeezed his eyes and felt his Dragon Magic swell and take him over to the _very_ red, _very_ whimpering, _very_ desperate, _very_ desirable puppy on the floor and unable to help himself—let alone the pup in heat under him—he walked over, kneeled, and pulled Katsuya's lips into a haughty lock. The blond was so _yummy_!

Katsuya felt Seto's kiss everywhere. Tingles spread from his lips throughout his body. He mewled in delight and crawled onto Seto's lap, sucking the brunette's tongue desperately into his mouth, begging to be kissed more. He was thrilled when Seto eagerly responded. Sparks of hot fire ran through him. On full moons he'd always felt good pleasuring himself, even if he was alone, but it never felt _this_ good. It was never this exciting or comforting and satisfying. He sought out more of this pleasure, bucking his hips wantonly into Seto's. He_ needed_ this.

Seto growled, grabbing Katsuya's ass—which made the blond mewl in utter delight—and pulling the blond to continue humping him as they devoured each other. What was _wrong _with him? He shouldn't be doing this to Katsuya! He had to_ woo_ him first, right? That's what everyone said; that's what everyone did! But Katsuya—Katsuya was smelling_ so_ good, and he was purring and grinding and kissing so slutily and wanton; he was just _begging_ to be taken!

Seto kissed him fully before pulling back and cleaning the area on Katsuya's neck he would claim. Katsuya would be _his_. Seto wouldn't allow anyone to see or have Katsuya like this beside him. He sucked, hearing the blond's whimpers of abandonment turn to mewls and purrs and he felt Katsuya's trembling body, heard Katsuya's rapid heartbeat. Oh _GODDESS_, how did he manage without this absolute delight his entire hundred and seven years?

He continued licking down the blond's neck, growing frustrated of the cream shirt getting in the way. Without thinking of it, Seto made fire come to his finger tips and burned the shirt away.

Katsuya yelped, feeling the overwhelming warmth of the fire dance across his skin as his shirt was burned away. It was warm and delicious; he loved it. He shook with utter pleasure and anticipation, grabbing Seto's head and pressing it more into the spot on his neck he was so vehemently sucking on.

His ears were pinned back and his tail was curled between his legs—though over Seto's fingers that were rubbing along the pants-seam right over his opening that was already leaking submissive fluids along with the erection in the front of his pants—in the helplessness he felt to the pleasure. His eyes leaked tears of a torture he'd never felt before, but really enjoyed. His chin was lifted, giving Seto plenty of room and a nice expanse to run his finesseful tongue up and to stop to nip his jaw.

Seto suck harshly on Katsuya's neck, feeling more aroused from the wetness his fingers were feeling over Katsuya's hole. The blond was fucking trembling for him. He looked up, seeing pleasure-tortured face, red and squeezed and sparkling with overwhelmed tears. The blond was incoherently spewing his name with _thee_ most erotic noises. Seto was sure if he were to burn the blond's pant's off, the blond would crawl on all fours and lift his tail to be taken. He was just _so _horny!

And that's when Seto stopped.

Katsuya was acting like this because of the full moon, Seto would bet his life on it. Every fiber of his being told him not too, but Seto pulled away.

"S-Sehtoh?" Katsuya whimpered pulling the brunette Dragon back, "D-did I dhoo sohmting wrong? Plhease! I'm sorry, I'll stohp! Jus' tell me wha' it was."

"Katsuya," Seto replied softly and heart-broken. Katsuya was crying now—not tears of joy or heat, but of sadness—and pulling on Seto's shirt hem and looking desperately at Seto in a way that made the dragon crave the blond. He was so hard, there was almost nothing he wouldn't give to carry the blond to the bed and thrust into Katsuya until the blond passed out. "You did nothing wrong."

"Th'n why're ya leavin'? Plhease dohn' leave! h-I'm sohrry!" Katsuya cried, his ears back and his eyes pouring tears and his chin down submissively. "I know I ain't ghoo' enough, b-but plhease, fer tonight-"

Seto wiped Katsuya's eyes and kissed the blond comfortingly on the lips and regretting it as soon as he did. He wanted to stay with the blond more. "Katsuya, you're more than enough, but I won't take you while you're not completely you. I want to care for you," he admitted, "And I won't touch you, no matter how much I want until I can completely have you."

"But hI'm right 'ere!" Katsuya cried, tugging Seto toward himself and nuzzling his face into Seto's erection. Seto swooned at the pleasure and pulled his reluctant body back. He had to get out here fast.

Seto cupped the blond's face. "I'm sorry, Katsuya, but I will not take you while you are further influenced."

Katsuya defeatedly let go of Seto's shirt and watched the dragon leave him. Watched the back disappear behind the closing door and feeling the utter loneliness left in him.

For the first full moon since he turned of age, he wasn't horny all night. He curled in a small corner furthest from the door, under the bed place there and cried heavy, horrible sobs with his ears pinned back and his tail curled protectively between his legs.

* * *

I'm SORRY Katsuya, but Seto has to woo you first! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-I like hurting you so-so you can having amazing fluff sex for your fist time! Seto can't fix you if you're not broken!


	4. Rejection's rejection

"This way, Yugi," Mokuba said, leading the Mage Queen to Katsuya's room. Yugi was a petite boy with multicolored spiky hair, violet eyes, and looked almost exactly like his husband, the Mage King Atemu, that was taller and had red eyes. Yugi was sweet and an extremely strong healer which is why Mokuba had messaged him.

Four days ago on the Full Moon something happened. Mokuba didn't know what, but Katsuya had refused to come out from under his bed in the corner of the room and Seto was cold and usually locked up doing work in his study, although, unlike Katsuya, he'd come down and eat dinner with Mokuba. Worried about Katsuya being hungry, Mokuba had brought the blond's meals into Katsuya room and left in on the floor by the bed. Sadly, when Mokuba went to go get the tray later, there had only been a few nibbles here and there.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it. Seto's being annoying and not helping at all. Maybe you can talk to Jou, you're good at making people feel better," Mokuba said, opening the door to Katsuya's stair case. "How'd you get King Atemu to approve?"

"Because I was coming here," Yugi smiled, following close behind the leading boy, "He doesn't like King Seto, but he trusts him. Anywhere else, it would've taken longer for his blessing."

Mokuba laughed at Atemu's and Seto's childish rivalry. And to think it started because of a card game. Seto hated he couldn't win a game of poker against Atemu. "I'm glad. Jou hasn't eaten or come out from under his bed in four days. He's hardly drunk anything and Seto gets colder every time I mention Jou's name and ask him if something happened."

"Hm, if it happened on a Full Moon, we may have to find another wolf that can help us," Yugi said.

Mokuba stopped at the door at the top of the stairs and knocked. "Jou? It's me, Mokuba, and I have someone I want you to meet. He's a good friend of mine, you'll like him."

Katsuya didn't answer. There was no whimper or 'come in!' just silence. Mokuba looked helplessly at Yugi and Yugi returned it with a worried look of his own.

"We're coming in, Jou," Mokuba warned and opened the door.

"I'm curious to meet Jou. I knew a Jou from Wo-_!_"

Mokuba looked wide-eyed and Yugi groaned, sitting up and feeling the frail arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He looked down seeing the big poof of messy blond hair shaking as Katsuya buried his face into Yugi's stomach.

"Jou!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised. He certainly hadn't expected his Wolf friend to be here. Bakura would definitely be pleased to know that...if he didn't find out about Katsuya's sudden depression.

Then he'd be murderous.

Mokuba looked at Yugi, "You got him to come out without doing anything! You're good!"

Yugi would have laughed at Mokuba's silly comment, but Katsuya began shaking harder and he felt tears wet his shirt. Sighing and patting the blond's head, he nurtured the blond. "Oh, Jou. It's okay. Calm down and then tell me what happened. You know...Bakura's knocked himself off his high-horse looking for you. It's driving him _crazy_ that he can't find his favorite little Wolf-Thief. Next to Ryou, you the most important Being to him. And of course Ryou is worried. And Atemu had his fair share of fits. Marik just about ripped King Pegasus' head off when he heard the Wolf King had no idea what happened to you and Malik's had a few deep searches done for you. Of course, I was worried, too, Jou! You just disappeared on us! I'm happy to see you're okay. And I'm sure Bakura will stop sneaking into King Pegasus' castle playing pranks on him."

Katsuya chuckled a little and buried his face more into Yugi's stomach.

Mokuba fidgeted nervously for a second, envying the fact the Jou had so easily come out for Yugi. But when he thought about it, it made sense. He'd obviously known Yugi from when he lived in Wolf Territory, and therefore it made Yugi a comfort zone. Katsuya needed a comfort zone right now, especially since he lived in pretty-much-enemy's territory at the moment. And he knew all the Kings and Queens besides Seto!

Mokuba let out a breath and looked down sadly. "I'm going to leave, come find me when everything's better."

He turned and stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Katsuya had reached out and grabbed him. He didn't want Mokuba to leave. Mokuba was his friend and he felt better when Mokuba was there. He really liked it when, even though he wasn't answering, Mokuba would still talk to him and ask him if he was okay and tell him if he needed anything to find him. And Mokuba had brought Katsuya food, though it wasted his time because the blond didn't eat much.

Softly he tugged Mokuba's ankle until Mokuba sat curiously beside Yugi. Quickly, Katsuya had positioned himself partly over Yugi's lap as he cried into Mokuba's tummy. He wanted to be touching both of them and he didn't want either one to leave. He was weak from more than his lack of eating and sleep and he felt completely vulnerable. Having the Mage Queen and Dragon Prince there really helped.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, his voice low and rough from all his crying. It hurt to talk. "Thank-you, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked helplessly at Yugi and Yugi motioned for him to pat his head. Awkwardly, Mokuba reached up and pat Katsuya on the head, feeling the greasy, dirty locks. He grimaced and Yugi smiled encouragingly.

"For what, Jou?" Mokuba asked softly. He knew, but he figured, maybe with a few questions and Yugi's presence he'd get Jou to feel better. He was certainly more confident that asking the Mage for help was a good idea than he was before he opened the door to Katsuya's room.

"You're so nice," he said, his voice thick and low like he had a cold, "Ya brought me food and talked ta me. I liked havin' ya talk ta me."

Mokuba smiled, petting through Katsuya's greasy hair. He'd have to get to work on that after Katsuya ate and talked everything out. "It's no problem. You're like a little brother to me."

Katsuya laughed a little in response.

"What happened Jou?" Yugi asked, rubbing Katsuya's back in circles, "Did something go wrong during the Full Moon?"

"I was rejected," Katsuya said, almost inaudible. He buried his face more into Mokuba tummy. He felt horrible, emotionally and physically. Seto said sweet things to him, but he still left him helpless and alone.

Mokuba knitted his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Katsuya, hoping the blond would soon start to explain.

"Rejected? By whom?" Yugi continued.

Katsuya murmured. The Mage and Dragon couldn't hear it, but Mokuba felt the answer shoot through him and sudden anger form. Still...what did rejection have to do with anything? And why would Seto reject his mate? Seto was usually extremely responsible and this was something Seto would have been meticulous about...but then again, Seto was obviously feeling the effects too.

"What happens...you know, when you're rejected?" Mokuba bolded. He had to know. He couldn't just go yell at Seto without support for his foundation. He'd done it all the time when he was younger and Seto always pushed back and won. Mokuba would _not_ let his brother win this time.

"I happen," Katsuya mumbled. Mokuba looked hopelessly at the blond and then to Yugi for more information.

"The moon and sex are where Wolf demons derive their Magic; on a Full Moon they receive a 'recharge' of power and become..." Yugi blushed for his own bluntness, "horny. They can 'recharge' by having sex while not during a Full Moon—having sex under a moon gives them more magic—and performing sexual activities during a Full Moon gives them a larger 'recharge'," Yugi explained, looking pitying to Katsuya who tried to bury his face deeper, "When a Wolf is rejected by a started partner, they lose their Full Moon Magic 'recharge' and become weak. They can't heal their selves quickly and their strength is quickly depleted. They can't really get better until the next Full Moon, when the entire moon is showing again."

Mokuba frowned. It was something he would think Seto would know about. Obviously the Dragon King didn't. If Seto was the 'master' shouldn't he be taking care of _his_ 'puppy'? He should have asked about these things before he took Katsuya from the Territory!

"Seto's doing bad, too," Mokuba said. Katsuya stiffened and tighten his grip around Mokuba's waist. "I bet he's wondering why you're so sick and how did he hurt you so bad. Seto had good intentions. He was worried since you didn't come down for dinner. He had me eat in my room because he's trying—" Mokuba paused and took a gulp.

Katsuya peeked upward, his red, puffy, pouring eyes examining Mokuba's awkward look, "He's trying to what?"

Yugi smiled, getting it, "He's trying to woo you."

Mokuba released his breath and thanked the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon _he _wasn't the one who had said it. Though, the look of shock on Katsuya's face was priceless.

"'W-woo' me?" He croaked, "He abandoned me!"

"He didn't know better!" Mokuba said. Seto was _so_ getting a tongue lashing for this! "Us dragons don't know anything about Wolves! And he looks and _smells_ like he feels horrible about it! When he came into my room after seeing you he looked depressed and _stunk_ of unfulfilled need and arousal!"

"So-"

"Jou, you have to understand," Yugi interrupted. "Dragons are extremely possessive and...sexually attentive with their mates, but you _know_ Dragons have no magical derive from sex. To dominant Dragons, their mates are as fragile as glass and they don't want to do anything that may hurt them later if they can help it. He _really _didn't know that rejecting you would do this."

"But Yug'," Katsuya said, tears running from his eyes as he plopped the side of his head back into Mokuba's lap, "he left me. I was horny and lettin' out pheromones and he jus' left me. I was _destroyed_."

"Oh, Jou," Mokuba said, rubbing Katsuya's hair again, "he probably thought since you were influenced, you'd probably hate him for taking advantage of you. I promise, had Seto known better, he'd never of let this happen. You're his mate."

And then it clicked.

Katsuya shot up before holding his head and the ground for support. "_What?_" He asked, looking at the two of them.

"Jou! You just got it?" Mokuba asked. "Why do you think he was trying to 'woo' you?"

Yugi smiled and look supportively at Katsuya, "You always had a bad habit of thinking no one liked you, Jou."

"B-but-" Katsuya stuttered and stopped. Yelling 'what' had hurt his already sore throat.

"What do you think 'woo' means?" Mokuba asked, "To hunt?"

Katsuya shook his head, his face red in embarrassment. But...Seto had still left him. He'd begged the Dragon not to go, and he could smell the brunette's thick arousal. How would the dragon be able to deny him if he was his mate?

"Look," Mokuba said, standing, "I have a tongue lashing to give and you need a bath. Why don't you and Yugi go together and then we'll eat lunch. Chef Olga misses you; she says you're her favorite to feed."

Yugi and Katsuya laughed softly and nodded their heads. Mokuba left with a wave of his hand and Yugi stood and offered his hand to Katsuya. "Let's go take that bath."

**..-.-.-.-.**

Seto couldn't believe he was receiving a lecture from his _little_ brother, or the fact that his brother actually had a good point with good foundation and support. And let's not add to the pile that it was on _responsibility_—which is what Seto always lectured _Mokuba_ on. Hell, he'd heard a few things he'd told Mokuba himself!

"...How _bad_ you hurt Jou? You should have at least asked him about important things like this! He's so weak and vulnerable now! You left him wide open for someone to attack him! He doesn't have hard scales to armor him like us! He _had _strength to protect him. He depended on it!"

"I know," Seto acknowledge and Mokuba continued a few more minutes on his tangent.

"Go apologize and have sex. _Now_."

Seto's head shot up at his little brother's command, "_Mokuba Kaiba_!" He roared. He admitted he was wrong, he was _not_ to be spoken to in such a manner, "You _watch_ what you are saying!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Mokuba said, pointing at his brother, who looked appalled. "Jou is more important the way I word things!"

"I shouldn't have brought him here," Seto said firmly, but only partially believing it, "Now he's got you talking like a cow."

"Damn it, Seto!" Mokuba growled, frustrated and angry. A pit opened in Seto's stomach. He'd _never_ seen Mokuba angry. He'd seen him mad and throw a fit, but never _angry_. "You need Jou! He belongs here! Think about what we know about him!" Mokuba stopped for a second, looking down and furrowing his eye brows together. "...We need him. He's your mate and my friend. He's been through so much...he deserves to be here and not in that place. Here, where we can take care of him."

Seto stayed silent, examining the prince's limp attitude. Mokuba was right. He felt more relaxed with Katsuya there. He _liked_ having Katsuya there...but he had hurt the blond, his mate, and his Magic was eating away at his health and he could feel it. And if Katsuya had stayed in Wolf Territory...only Pegasus would _really_ know what would happen to the blond.

"Alright..." Seto sighed, standing in defeat, "I'll see what I can do. However, I expect your breath to smell like soap the next time I see you, Mokuba Kaiba. That mouth was unnecessary."

Mokuba frowned, but he was glad when he felt Seto pat his head as the older Dragon glided out of the room.

Seto frowned, unable to cross the sad feeling that Mokuba was actually growing up. After admitting fault, Mokuba had switched to better sides and instead of being jealous of the blond, he was defending him. It made Seto feel unsettled and childish, stupid even.

Quickly, and slightly-overly anxious to see his mate, Seto vaulted up the stairs. He hated to admit it, but he failed at this wooing thing—big time—and he was even worse at apologizing. No matter what came to mind to say, the scenarios all ended in disaster.

He stopped, reaching the door. Okay. First, he'll say sorry. Then he'll...he'll...Oh, _Goddess_! He had absolutely had no idea what to do next! Okay, first apologize and improvise based on Katsuya's reaction. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice, familiar but not Katsuya's, answered. Seto opened the door and looked at the Mage Queen and Katsuya putting their pants on.

Seto's heart dropped to the floor. Had they...had they been doing _it_? No, Seto thought, Yugi would never be disloyal to Atemu. Feeling his heart rise he cleared his throat to push it back down.

"Yugi, may I speak with Katsuya?"

"Of course!" Yugi said, leaving, "I'll be down the steps a bit, if you need anything, Jou."

Katsuya nodded and looked to the floor: the same place Seto's heart dropped again. When Yugi closed the door, Seto moved closer to Katsuya. Seto found that despite the current situation, he was becoming aroused. The blond just always smelt so _good._ And now he smelled sweet and steamy, like he'd just bathed. It explained why the two were dressing.

Taking a breath, a deep _deep_ breath, Seto spoke, "I...I apologize...I really had-"

"It's okay. I know," Katsuya croaked. Seto winced at the blond's broken voice. Rough and as if it hurt to talk. Did he really do that to Katsuya?

Seto hesitantly grabbed Katsuya's chin and pulled it up, hoping the blond would meet his eyes, but they hadn't. They looked everywhere _but_ his eyes. "Please let me see your eyes. I know I should not be asking anything from you, especially after the tongue lashing I'd just received from Mokuba, but please, just once look me in the eyes."

Katsuya stilled and so did his eyes before they slowly trailed into Seto's. Seto's heart skipped a beat. They weren't a special color, or design, but they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The life in them was what made them so tragic.

Katsuya whimpered, smelling Seto's thick arousal he desperately wanted to get a hold of. He wanted Seto to screw him so he could regain some of his Magic, but he also wanted Seto to love him. If he was Seto's mate, didn't that make Seto's his own?

Unsure about what he was doing, Katsuya slowly rose to his tippy-toes and placed a chaste kiss on Seto's unsuspecting lips. Seto froze before unconsciously grabbing the blond and pulling him close so they were body-to-body and harshly took over Katsuya's dry mouth. When was the last time he'd eaten or drank something? Seto wondered. He'd heard Mokuba complain about him not eating, but he didn't realize how bad it was until he paced the inside of the blond's mouth now and felt how skinny the blonde really was.

Katsuya desperately clawed the back of Seto's shirt. Yes! _Yes_! This was it! Katsuya was already starting to feel better. Now if they would only keep—

Seto pulled away, "Eat. Need food."

—going.

Katsuya mewed and rolled his hips in Seto's equally aroused ones. He didn't want to eat...No, he wanted to eat, but he wanted to eat Seto! "No!" Katsuya moaned and did it again.

"No," Seto said, but his resolve was depleting as Katsuya rolled his hips _again_ and let out another mewl of delight to inform Seto of his desires. " I-I mean-Yes! Oh, Legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon, Katsuya! Stop! You need to eat and then I promise to do whatever you want!" He slipped. He almost regretted it when he saw the precocious thoughts flash through Katsuya's hazy eyes.

"A-Anythin'?" Katsuya croaked and Seto winced at his voice. He felt so _stupid_.

Seto quickly thought about taking it back, but the hopeful look in Katsuya's eyes stopped him. Then he remembered Mokuba yelling about how sex could restore some of Katsuya's Magic. If that was the case, he couldn't blame the blond and decided it was best he did what the blond wanted. "Anything."

Katsuya kissed him again, passionate and hungry, and he pushed his lithe body against Seto's for a moment, but soon pulled away. "Okay."

Rapidly, but not as fast or graceful as usual, Seto noted, Katsuya headed for the door and down the steps. Seto heard Katsuya greet Yugi and pull him down the steps in a soft over-go of what happened between Seto and his golden-haired self.

Seto sighed. Never had he ever thought he'd think this—hell, if someone would of told him before, he'd set their genitals on fire—but he seriously needed to grow some balls. He was a _male_. He was _dominant. _He _had_ had sex before...then why was he so goddamn nervous?

**roar!Thisismylineandhearmeroar!Gao!**

Mokuba was happy to see Katsuya and Yugi come out smiling and obviously in a much better mood, even though Katsuya still seemed extremely weak.

And then Seto came out. Mokuba could tell from the firm line of his lips that he was panicking. Seto had never been good with Being-to-Being conversations or emotions and obviously Katsuya had done something that completely baffled the brunette into a state of distress.

Mokuba didn't know if he should feel mischievous or happy.

Chef Olga came out, directing everyone's attention to her as she pranced to the table with her trays. Happily she served them all hors d'oeuvres and crushed Katsuya in a hug. "You are better, yes? Little Darling is here to eat! Miss Olga miss Little Darling! She make grand food for her Little Darling who enjoy her food so much he steal before it even cooked!" She exclaimed in her thick Western-Dragon-Territory dialect.

Katsuya laughed a little and hugged the chef back, "Yes, thank-you," he croaked hoarsely and Olga pulled back to examine him.

"Oh! Little Darling get cold, yes? No wonder no eating! Miss Olga make something very good, yes! It cure cold!"

"Uh..yeah," Katsuya answered, embarrassed. He'd never had anyone make food special for him before. He usually just got scraps or whatever everyone else was eating.

Olga looked at the rest of the table and shook her head, "None but Little Darling get special food, no! Miss Olga fatten Little Darling and give him much and soup!" Placing a paternal kiss on Katsuya's temple she strode back happily into the kitchen.

"What did you _do_?" Mokuba asked, "She never warmed up to me so fast!"

"Katsuya's always had a way with food," Yugi said, smiling at his friend, "It's no surprise to me that he became best friends with the chef."

Katsuya smiled and glanced over to Seto staring at him. He could tell the King was nervous about it, but Katsuya really needed some Magic. And although he felt bad using Seto, he felt so _vulnerable_ without his Magic. He was already weak; he didn't need to be any weaker. He felt he needed his Magic more than Seto needed to be comfortable with screwing around with him; besides, it wasn't as if Katsuya was dominant or anything.

Mokuba and Yugi talked and occasionally Katsuya threw a word or two in, but didn't speak much as to save his throat from killing him...if he didn't kill himself first for crying so much that it became this raw. Talk about being stupid.

Seto sat and watched. Katsuya's eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. They looked tired and lonely and regretting. The poor half-wolf was obviously suffering because of his throat, which wasn't healing because he hadn't had enough Magic to. The normally tan skin had rotted to a pale color and his eyes kept going half lidded with exhaustion.

Finally, Olga came back out with soup, all of them Tomato except for Katsuya's which was a soul healing Chicken and Dumpling. He ate it softly and Olga kept telling him how proud she was he was eating again and once again that she missed him and then _how much_ she missed him in the kitchen visiting her at night as she did her stock invoice. "You enjoy dinner, yes? It be Chicken Divan for them and special treat for Little Darling. It secret energy recipe from great-great Grand-Mammy! It have ounce of Tumbledorf Weed to up energy. It help, yes, and give flavor!"

Katsuya tried to answer but Olga held her finger to his lips and told him to save his throat, "Little Darling do not talk! Must heal red throat, yes? Chicken soup help, then Tumbledorf and Sleep Weeds help! First sleep, then energy! It way work, yes?"

Katsuya nodded and Olga kissed his forehead and headed back to the kitchen to check on her food. Katsuya smiled after her, the chef really was sweet ol' lady.

A maid came out and replaced all their drinks for them and left as promptly as she came. Katsuya smiled at the cup, seeing his broken reflection in the ripples. He was nervous, but so excited! He didn't know if he could eat all of Olga's food, but for the chef's sake he'd stuff as much as possible down. He'd do it fast and hoped Seto would do the same, though he figured Seto would do just the opposite to torture him.

He looked up curiously to Seto and 'eeped' loud enough the entire Territory could hear when their eyes met and he stumbled trying to push his chair back and promptly fell backwards instead. He'd felt so—so—so thumpity-thump-thump when he looked into Seto's blue eyes! And when he was forced to look into them earlier so Seto would be happy, he'd about gotten a heart-attack! Those blue-eyes certainly couldn't be healthy for him and his lack of magic right now!

So why was it he wanted to bed with the Dragon King so much?

Oh, right. The mate thing.

Katsuya wasn't sure he was willing to admit that yet, but the idea that it was because Seto was the one who rejected him sounded nice. It sounded more plausible then Katsuya being lucky enough to actually have a mate; especially a strong, protective one like Seto. He done nothing to deserve it and Pegasus had reinforced the_ fact_ that Katsuya would never have an actual mate, just someone who used him.

Katsuya knew it was true, but he also knew that he was going to choose who used him and everyone's confidence he and Seto were "mates" made Seto a good candidate.

"Jou! Are you okay?" Yugi called, dropping on the chair next to Katsuya.

Weakly the blond smiled to the blond and croaked a sorry 'yeah' before forcing himself off his back awkwardly as he was still in the seated position in his chair. "Ow..." He groaned rubbing his back and yelped when he was possessively picked up and then softly put back onto his feet. He grabbed desperately onto one of the broad shoulders connected to the large, strong hands around his waist helping him keep balance as his head swayed a bit.

He side-glanced to Seto's stone-faced and worried expression as the brunette brought Katsuya a little bit closer to himself. Katsuya eagerly looked away, his face hot and dusted a horribly embarrassing shade of red as not only his own arousal of feeling Seto's hands in the same place Katsuya imagined the brunette holding as he thrust into Katsuya, but also the thick, heavy smell of Seto's growing arousal as well.

It was torture. Katsuya's body tingled in anticipation from Seto's hefty promise and his submissive fluids were already starting to leak in his ass. He wanted Seto to take him now, why did the Dragon insist on waiting until after they ate?

"Th-thank-you," Katsuya stuttered, biting his tongue as Seto's fingers slid across his side as he pulled his hands away from Katsuya's waist. Oh, what he wouldn't give...

"You're welcome," Seto replied calmly, despite the blooming cocoon in his stomach. Quick to stop himself from fetching Katsuya back into his arms, Seto walked back to his seat and sat down.

"You sure you're okay, Jou?" Mokuba inquired, "You're already weak from...And well you took a pretty hard fall."

"Yeah, thanks, Mokuba," Katsuya replied.

"What noise Miss Olga hear? It be loud bang and it make Miss Olga jump as she plate her precious! Food on plate is not as should be, but food not wasted in kitchen!" Olga heaved, coming out of the kitchen with two other maids with trays, "Oh, but she make perfect precious for _Little Darling_!"

It took almost every sane part left in Seto not to roll his eyes as Olga, again, referred to her food as 'precious'. The woman was sweet, but her dialect almost made her sound ridiculous! And there she went again, babying Katsuya...though that part made his lips twitch upward uncontrollably.

"Thank-you, Miss Olga," Katsuya said, lifting up his chair and sitting back in it.

"It no problem!" Olga exclaimed, "Now you feast!"

The entire table chuckled and their plates were placed professionally in front of them. They said grace, picked up their utensils and started to eat.

Everyone got solid food, except Katsuya that got another, warm soup that easily went down his throat and as he got to the middle of the bowl, he found himself getting more and more sleepy. His eyes refused to stay all the way open and at one point, he finally gave in and leaned back, closing his eyes and missing the mischievous grin on Olga's face.

"He need sleep before mating," She said and flicked her wrist. Looking at Seto she smiled, ignoring the blatant stares from all three of the awake feasters. "But be warned, to balance put Tumbledorf Weed through-out food. He need someone keep busy as his eyes are to open full of," the pitched if her voice heightened in utter delight, "energy and playfulness!"

Hubbling back to the kitchen with grace she called out to Seto, "Put in your room to lie next to you. The warm will relax tense body and when he wake you will help him."

The Queen and Prince looked worryingly at Seto as he gained a rather pitiful, terrified face as he watched with enlarged blue eyes as the evil chef entered her kingdom behind the door. Seto swore, had she not been so nice to Katsuya, or such a good cook, he would have had her beheaded.

-**We try line again**.

Mokuba entered his brother's room with the paperwork Seto's secretary had for the brunette to do as he waiting for his mate to awake. When he first stepped foot inside he froze at a strange, deep sound. Then he realized, like all happy Dragons, Seto was _purring_. Now, every Dragon purred, but Mokuba had _hardly ever_ heard his brother purr; and it was so loud! Seto had to be _extremely_ extremely content and happy to purr softly, the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon only knew how happy Seto was right now!

All Mokuba could think was how Olga was always scarily knowledgeable.

Mokuba looked at his brother, who had one hand muffling Katsuya's hair that was obviously attached to the head resting peacefully on Seto's lap, and the other signing the paperwork. Mokuba melted at the scene; his brother would hate him for thinking this, but...it was just so _cute_.

When Seto noticed that Mokuba had been standing there, his unconscious purring stopped, but he gave Mokuba a soft, happy look. "More?"

Mokuba smiled back and nodded, walking over to the side of the bed and placing it on the tall tray stand next to Seto as the brunette sat in the bed. "Yeah, but she's said that's it for the next three days. She also commented on how your work was done faster then she had expected, you worked really hard when you were in your study, huh?"

Seto didn't answer, but he continued to pet Katsuya's hair. Mokuba let out a content sigh, "Good luck, Big Brother. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seto went to answer then paused, before looking thoughtfully and almost distressed at the blond on his lap, "Maybe not tomorrow, but hopefully sometime this week."

Mokuba chuckled and stepped outside Seto's door and clicking it shut. He wondered how much Tumbledorf Weed Olga had _exactly_ given Katsuya because Seto was obviously in for a long, _long_ run.


	5. It's T Weed Power! Not Moon Power!

Katsuya stirred, opening his eyes, awake and aroused. He lifted his head from the sleeping Seto's lap and glowered at the boys sleeping face with bright, lusty eyes. Seto was so _handsome_. His defining chin, his sharp eyes behind closed eye lids, the locks of brunette hair echoing his temples, Katsuya couldn't help the arousal swelling in his gut.

_Goddess,_ Katsuya couldn't believe he'd gotten Seto, if only until he figured out Katsuya wasn't his mate.

Unable to stop himself, he straddled Seto's lap, the Dragon was sleeping up-right, his hand still holding the pen he was signing paperwork with. Slowly, Katsuya examined Seto's chest with his fingers that were creeping up under the larger male's shirt. Seto's skin was soft and he held defining muscle that made Katsuya mewl at the feel of it. It was so nice. So taut.

His eyes trailed over the Dragon's sleeping face. It held a peaceful and sereneness that Katsuya desperately wanted to break. He wanted that face to be hard and full of desperate passion that had the brunette thrusting into him at an utterly uncontrollable rate, that had Seto's hands roaming over Katsuya's body or have a tight grip on his bruising hips.

Katsuya wiggled. He was hot. Extremely, extremely hot. He felt himself wetting and the cotton cloth of the too large pajamas he was changed into rub and stick to his skin. He felt Seto, unconscious of everything, right under him, helpless and begging to be sexually attacked by the wolf. He moved a bit off Seto's lap, just long enough to shimmy off his pants and the undercloth that someone had stupidly put on him. He wiggled back over, unbuttoning his white pajama shirt that smelled spectacularly like the dragon he was once again straddling.

Tentatively, he licked Seto's cheek, then his fine lips and his other cheek. He licked Seto's eyelid and nuzzled past the hair to kiss his tight forehead. Seto's hair was so soft and smelt so good...Katsuya hummed in delight, rolling his hips forward into Seto's with a pleased mewl of trembling delight and continuing to lick Seto's face appreciatively like a puppy.

Seto opened his eyes. They fluttered shut a moment when he felt another rough roll of Katsuya's hips into his, but they opened again as Katsuya licked his lips. He couldn't stop himself, his magic was swelling and he wanted nothing more than Katsuya, he pushed his lips forward and claimed Katsuya's swollen lips again. Katsuya mewled in utter delight and threaded his fingers desperately in Seto's hair, pressuring their lips closer together. Seto growled and grabbed Katsuya's ass, naked and dripping those goddamn submissive fluids that had Seto's body shoot electricity through his veins every time he felt them, thrusting his tongue into Katsuya's mouth.

The blond tasted delicious. He felt so good. His smelled devourable and was completely desirable. Seto groaned and purred, coaxing Katsuya's eager tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it and controlled it as Katsuya began to tremble and more fluids streamed from his ready ass. Katsuya was a mewling puddle of goo, feeling his tongue being suck so hard by Seto, he didn't know how much more he could stand if Seto kept doing this.

What the hell was he thinking when he rejected Katsuya? Seto wondered viciously. The blond obviously wanted it. And the blond felt so good, especially as his legs collapsed and he landed perfectly to seat in Seto's lap. Seto rolled his hips up and Katsuya threw his head back and _screamed_ in deadly pleasure. Gods, he was so stupid. His fire swelled inside of him, and Katsuya was only making the flame burn harder, bucking his small hips forward into Seto's and sobbing out wanton moans the way he was.

Seto rolled his hands around to Katsuya's ass, kneading the cheeks and making Katsuya cry out in utter delight. The sounds were so_ sweet_. So _seductive_.

Katsuya's gripped onto Seto's shoulders weakly and tears started to stream down his face in too much pleasure. He felt so good. So damnable. He rolled his hips into Seto's again, screaming and sobbing. He felt like such a whore, but _Goddess_ it felt so good! He was so hot! So so hot!

Seto smirked at Katsuya's eager reactions and lapped at Katsuya's neck, nipping and sucking all the way from his jaw to his collar bone. He pushed the open shirt off the blond shoulders and kissed the soft, delectable skin as it was exposed before he start vehemently sucking and making the skin bruise beneath his soft lips. Katsuya quivered, feeling the attention throughout him in flames of hungry desire. He wanted more. More more more!

"A-ah! S-Seto! That-Oh Gods!" Katsuya cried when Seto gripped his erection. "Seto-SETO!"

Katsuya's entire body was trembling, his skin flushed a slutty shade of pink and his face twisted in ecstasy, Seto could help but growl possessively. The blond was deliriously calling his name, yelling out for him, Seto had ever right to feel that way. He'd _never_ let Katsuya go. Never leave him again. He'd never be so stupid again.

He let go and flipped them over so Katsuya was writhing on his back with his hands grabbing and clutching the sheets above his head helplessly as Seto grabbed his hips and pull them up so their hips were rammed against each other in the most horrible, death defying, pleasurable way that had Katsuya screaming out and coming all over his naked chest.

Seto marveled that Katsuya was still half-hard even after coming so harshly and a wandering thought wondering about how much Tumbledorf Weed Olga had given Katsuya passed. But it was quickly gone as Katsuya helplessly called to Seto. The blond whimpered, bucking his hips and asking for more. "S-seto-Please! More! I want more, Seto!"

Seto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Katsuya was so _sexy_. So _wanton_. Seto couldn't help but give in. His hands roamed back from Katsuya's hips to his ass, giving it a slight squeeze that had the blond mewling again, and he fingered the soaking crevice. Katsuya was so _wet_. So _ready._

Katsuya squealed when Seto's finger pushed past his cheeks to rim around his entrance. So close! Seto was so close!

Seto groaned, feeling the slickness; and he almost came when he slid his finger in _so_ easily with an almost disgusting squelch. "Fuck, Katsuya," Seto said, turned on by the fact that Katsuya had actually made him curse, "Fuck, so tight. Do you know how tight you are? Or even how wet? You're soaking."

Katsuya whimpered, rolling his hips and losing his eyesight for a moment as Seto's finger brushed something made him see white. He rolled his hips again and not getting it again he started to thrust down desperately. He wanted to feel that again! It felt so good! Too good!

Seto growled, holding the blond's hips still, ignoring the helpless whimper from Katsuya, and gliding in a second finger, but as Katsuya tried to roll his hips again Seto didn't know how much more he could take.

Katsuya mewled and tried to roll his hips _again_, "S-Seto! No! Move them! Move them! I-_AH!_" He cried as Seto's fingers brushed over that spot again, "Do that again! Go-Ah! _OH! YES!_ T-There! _Right there!_"

"Legendary Red Eyes, Katsuya! If you don't control yourself, I'll come before I even get my pants off," Seto warned, feeling the pressing pit of pleasure in his stomach. Katsuya was almost too much for him to mentally handle! He'd lose all his sanity by the end of the night if Katsuya kept this up!

Katsuya clutched Seto's sleeve, and shaking his head back and forth, "In me! Nn! Come in me! Now! You can-in me! Nownow_now_!"

Seto groaned and every irrational part of him listened to the helpless puppy beneath him and he gave in, moving off Katsuya and quickly stripping and climbing back on. He hesitated and moment before Katsuya pulled him down so their lips crashed. Seto moaned and, without warning, rammed himself into Katsuya.

Katsuya didn't know if he wanted to moan or whimper. It felt so. damn. good. But it also hurt, being so suddenly stretched and rammed into. "**_SETO_**," he vouched for by screaming and wrapping his arms around the dragon, scaling his nails down the brunette's back. If it hurt, Seto didn't show it.

"Katsuya," Seto groaned, sounding almost weak. He was vaguely aware of Katsuya's nailed digging into his back, but the tight, _tight _moist heat that surrounded him took most of his thoughts away. He'd never felt this happy or pleasured by sex. Never felt like he was nestled inside the cave he could call home. But Katsuya was more than just a home. He was a life. An eternity that had Seto greedy and lusting for more.

"Move!" Katsuya said, rolling his hips and making Seto groan. Katsuya _had _to stop doing that. Seto would lose all mercy otherwise. It felt too good to keep in control.

Seto moved, pulling out and expertly back in. Katsuya shifted a bit every time Seto moved out, hoping to position himself where his vision would go blank again. Where he'd feel that unholy bliss. When Seto hit it, Katsuya screamed and arched his back up.

"_Yes_!" Katsuya mewled, thrusting his hips against Seto as it was touched again, "Seto! Seto! I-_Oh! _Yes! Please! Ah!"

It felt so good, and Seto was so possessively holding him, hovering his body close to Katsuya as he thrust in and out of the pitiful goo that used to be the blond. Katsuya was feeling so...he didn't know. He'd never felt this before. Never felt this...wanted? This secure? He knew with certainty that he had _never_ felt this _good_.

Seto tensed, feeling himself break and release into Katsuya. Katsuya writhed under him, feeling the shots of sperm shoot in a steady flow against his prostate. He cried out, in a harsh yell that reminded him that his throat hurt as he came all across their chests and clenched out the rest of Seto's horny fluids.

Seto groaned, pulling out and falling beside Katsuya who was already moving around and begging for more. He still felt so hot and unfinished. He wanted more, but as he looked at Seto, who was looking a bit tired, he knew the Dragon couldn't really go on. Great, of course his partner would be out of practice. Well, he'd hopefully have Seto for a while, so he could always train the Dragon.

Starting now.

"Setooooo," Katsuya whined, crawling on top of Seto to straddle above his waist. Seto panted, looking up at him, knowing that was nowhere near enough for the Wolf. Gods, he thought, he was such a horrible mate. And of course he spotted the submissive fluids mixed his sperm river down Katsuya's tan thigh.

_Oh Gods,_ Seto cried internally as he groaned and his eyes uncontrollably rolled back into his head. This was it. This went over the line of how much Seto's minimizing mental capacity could handle.

"I'm sorry, Katsuya," He panted. He groaned when Katsuya rolled his hips again.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you, Se-to~" Katsuya mewled and ran his fingers over Seto's chest to his nipples. He tweaked them, rolling around between his fingers and pushing them back into Seto to have them pop back up at him, "Yes..."

Seto purred, loudly, and Katsuya stopped a minute, staring. Seto stopped purring, grabbing Katsuya's hands and bringing his fingertips to his lips and kissing them and starting to purr again. Katsuya cocked his head but smiled. Seto purring was so cute! He was just like the stray kitten Katsuya used to feed in Wolf Territory. He moved his fingers and replaced them with his own swollen lips.

Katsuya leaned up and kissed down Seto's jaw to his collar bone to his nipple. And as pebbled and perky as it was Katsuya couldn't stop himself from nipping at it and making Seto groan. "Sexy Seto...Sexy Seto..." Katsuya hummed.

Seto wiggled a bit, feeling another flame ignite in him. He moaned and felt the fire grow much larger when Katsuya grabbed him and stroked him back to full hardness before positioning him. His brain splattered in his head when he felt Katsuya's heat around him again.

Katsuya groaned when Seto was in him again. He felt so full. For the few minutes Seto was out of him, he felt so...empty? He groaned rising his hips and dropping them back down on Seto's dick. "So-so good!" Katsuya moaned, throwing his head back. Seto grabbed Katsuya's hips, feeling fire spurt from his finger tips unconsciously, and wrap around Katsuya.

Katsuya mewled and cried out, feeling Seto's flames engulf him and soak into his skin. It made him so hot. So much hotter than before and he felt a familiar heat rise in him and, in a very painful way for both of them, pulled himself off Seto and fell onto the floor.

Seto screamed and looked at Katsuya looking at him from the floor whimpering: "I-I-I'm sorry Seto. I-I-"

Neither of them move for a moment, though Katsuya kept chanting he was sorry as Seto continued to pant heavily. Seto smiled and, although he was in slight pain, he moved over off the bed to sit in front of Katsuya and kissed him. Katsuya mewled and, without thinking, pushed himself up against Seto again. "Hmmmmm..." He hummed, grabbing Katsuya's ass and feeling the submissive fluids and his semen flow over his fingers. The sperm gave the fluids a slightly thicker feel then the almost water-like gel the submissive fluids alone had. He moved back, "Katsuya, go to the bed and I'll take care of you."

Katsuya looked at him, it was just like Pegasus said! He'd never be good enough for anyone! He must of bothered Seto off when he jumped off because he felt-"I-I'm sorry, Please, I'm sorry!"

Seto placed his hand on the side of Katsuya's cheek and stood, picking up Katsuya and placing him on the bed. When Katsuya looked up at him with fear, his heart broke. "Katsuya, it's okay," Seto soothed, "just relax...I said I'll take care of you..."

Katsuya looked at him and relaxed a bit, still a bit worried...at least until Seto leaned down and started to engulf him...

* * *

Mokuba looked at his brother walked past him like a zombie. He had to do a double take as Seto groaned and stumbled with the most ungracefulness Mokuba had ever seen, especially coming from his brother.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?"

Seto gave a muffled reply and barely raised his hand in a pathetic attempt of a wave as he continued to the kitchen for a couple cups of water. He'd had a _long_ night. He'd have to tell Olga not to put T. Weed in Katsuya's food. Ever. Though, part of him wondered how much was the Tumbledorf Weed and how much was Katsuya himself. They _had_ been mating until sunrise and they'd started just after the sun had set.

Thank the Legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon that he'd be able to sleep the day away since he'd happily finished all his paperwork.

* * *

Katsuya's eyes fluttered open. He looked out at the moon through Seto's window. Had he slept the entire day? He figured he must of, they'd gone to bed a sunrise, and well...now it was night.

He smiled though, relaxing with his head still on Seto's sculpted chest, and Seto's strong arm wrapped possessively around his waist. This was nicer than he ever thought he'd have. He'd thought if he ended up being used by someone—and using someone, he thought as an after thought— and thought it would be someone like his Mother or Father, someone who was more self-centered and greedy, someone who wouldn't act like they cared about him like Seto did.

He traced Seto's thoroughly used abs with his finger tips. He remembered watching them crunch as Seto thrusted into him. His eyes lit with glee, taking in the delightful memory. He chuckled and dipped his finger into Seto's belly-button. His face softened into a more angelic smile and he rested his hand softly on Seto's chest next to his head, closing his eyes with the most contentedness he'd ever felt.

_Katsuya...come Katsuya..._

Katsuya's eyes shot open, listening for the seductive whispering voice. It didn't have a sex to it but it was alluring and too perfect, it made a chill run down Katsuya's spine.

_Katsuya...I'm calling for you..._

Well, obviously, he thought. It was calling his name, was it not? Katsuya untangled himself from Seto and the sheets, curious as to what this voice wanted. Sure, it was probably stupid, but Katsuya had never prided himself on being smart, just clever.

"Okay," He said, "Where to?"

The whisper chuckled and lured him with a chill out the door. He found himself walking down corridors he'd yet to memorize. He was _so_ going to pull his hair out trying to find his way back.

_You certainly are amusing, I've gotten lucky...This way...please..._

Katsuya frowned, but following it around another corner. And soon three more. He wondered which way was which. He had North down before, but all these turns! He was only going to fool himself if he tried to pick a point that was his precious North.

_Stop, you are here...just a moment..._

Katsuya stopped in front of two large doors. Looking at the handle he noticed it locked, then watch it unlock.

"Creeper," He stated, opening the door and walking into the room. It was dark, except the four bright, rainbow flames inside large gold candle-holder-like things. One flame was purple-with a darker purple, another white-with a bluish tint, much like the one Seto had in his dream the other Full Moon, one green-with a darker green tint, and one blue-with a darker blue tint. There was another candle-stick-holder-thingy that wasn't lit. He cocked his head at it.

_Come over...Little One..._

Unable to really say 'No.' he walked over to it, and just before he got to it, he tripped, scraping open the palm of his hands against the rough floor. He groaned and placed one of his hands on the plaque in front of the unlit holder and the same feeling that made him shoot off Seto at the beginning of their mating shot through him. He tried to stop it, hating it so much, but it felt as if it was being pulled by force out of him.

And suddenly he was pushed out of the room.

He watched the door lock from his position on his butt on the floor. He growled, "Stupid, bastard voice! The Hell?"

He stood, banging on the door and only half-noticing he had enough power to heal himself and that his throat no longer hurt, "Wha' was de point of dat?"

_Shush little one...you'll find more in the library..._

"How so?" Katsuya yelled, but stopped banging, "I can' e'en read!"

_You can read...just not Wolf...Dragonic will come more natural to you..._

"Oh, yeah? How so, Misteh I know e'eryting!"

_Trust me..._

"Trus' ya? Ya-"

"Katsuya, what is it you're screaming at so loudly? You'll wake the whole castle up. Not to mention how bad that would be since you're naked."

Katsuya turned around to see Seto...and then it sunk in. He 'eep!'ed and realized in his attempt to follow the voice he neglected to cover himself. Seto smirked and clutched Katsuya inside the same white robe he was naked in. He watched as the lewd half-Wolf turn a million shades of red and Seto smiled endearingly. From lewd to cute, Seto figured he could deal with that.

His groin on the other hand...

"EEP! S-Seto!" Katsuya stuttered, feeling Seto's erection press against his upper hip. Even _he_ wasn't horny anymore! How could Seto be? And where did that energy come from? Seto didn't have it when they started mating!

Seto just leaned against Katsuya and purred, feeling the boy that had been missing from his side as he woke wrapped in his arms safely. Katsuya just blushed and pouted, exhausted and wondering how it would be on the next Full Moon when he'd have just as much vigor as the husky Dragon he was wrapped up in. He suddenly couldn't wait until the next Full Moon when he usually dreaded its existence.

"Katsuya...let's go back to bed..." Seto said seductively and blowing in Katsuya's ear. Katsuya just snuggled his head under the robe into Seto's chest before nodding. He'd worry about the voice later. Much Later. Bed sounded wonderful right now...without Seto touching his ass in anyway. He swatted Seto's venturing hand and shifted to start walking only to be poked harder by Seto's penis.

Genitals. Katsuya wondered how Seto would do without them.

* * *

Mokuba watched Katsuya—though still a bit sluggish and obviously not completely refueled without the full moon's strength—sit at the table on his side only for Seto to follow in and childishly pull _Katsuya sitting in his chair_ over to his seat on the _opposite_ side of the table. Mokuba couldn't help but smiled when he heard his brother purr again. He couldn't help it, for some reason he couldn't help but feel completely evil every time he heard his brother purr and so loudly.

Katsuya seem a little less amused by Seto's purring, pouting with only a virgin blush on his face. Odd, Mokuba thought, since after not seeing hide nor scale/hair of them for three days he was sure Katsuya was definitely _not_ a virgin anymore.

"Sooo..." Mokuba said, "How was you're endless days of debauchery?"

Seto stopped purring and looked at Mokuba with the utmost surprise. Katsuya just buried his face in his arms on the table with a distressed groan. This was so not cool.

But, Mokuba's heart skipped a beat, Seto smirked and looked at Katsuya.

If Mokuba was going to ask..."Amazing. Katsuya was so lewd, all those submissive fluids and my sperm flowing from his ass like some sort of lewd stream, and the way his entire body was arched, quivering, and red as he scr-"

"STOP! I WON'T ASK AGAIN! I PROMISE! JUST THE DETAILS! STOP!" Mokuba screamed, covering his ears and pushing his chair back and threatening to run. Seto just chuckled and Katsuya tried to bury his face deeper.

"Oh! Little Darling is back, yes? Miss Olga must put too much Tumbledorf in food! But glad Little Darling feeling better," Olga said, coming from her domain to visit the trio at the table, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Little Prince all lone! Miss Olga had to tell many stories as Little Prince ate! Is Miss Olga wrong Little Prince?"

Mokuba cautiously took his hands off his ears and shook his head. He so did _not_ need to hear about his older brother's bedroom life!

"See. No more Tumbledorf for Little Darling. Miss Olga learn from Miss Olga's mistakes! Wolf and Tumbledorf equal no-no."

Katsuya raised his face and smiled angelically at her. She smiled plumply back. Reaching across the table, she pat his head and stood.

"Little King best take good care of Miss Olga's Little Darling! Miss Olga know cook poison without trace!"

Seto smiled and her and nodded. Not expecting that reaction, Olga pause and smiled back at him. "Now Miss Olga make big breakfast! Little King and Little Darling need nutrients! Turnovers no have good nutrition! Horrible thing to take from Miss Olga's kitchen!" She hounded and threw her arms exasperatedly into the air as she walked away, "Little King should take healthy food to mate, not junk!"

The trio at the table watched the door swing shut and smiled to each other.

Well, Seto smiled more to himself, sliding his hand over into Katsuya's lap...


	6. Productivity

"Fuck!"

Bang.

"Fuck!"

Bang.

"Fu-"

"Katsuya, what in Legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon are you doing?" Seto asked, lowering his book and staring at his delirious mate. The lupine had been alternating between banging his head on the desk and cursing for the past_ ten_ minutes. If Katsuya didn't stop soon Seto was going to have to stop him, and put him to sleep in one of the most pleasurable ways Seto knew how, mostly because sex supposedly got rid of _headaches_.

"I didn' g't ta say goo'bye ta Yug," Katsuya pouted and lifted his head back, ready to slam it again, "An' 'e 'elped meh soh much!"

"I do not believe he would be happy if you were to kill yourself just because of that. I'm sure Queen Yugi understands."

Katsuya slumped. Seto was right. Yugi was more likely to be _more_ angry if he were to kill himself. But how could he forget? How had he not made the time to say farewell when Yugi had made the trip all the way to the Dragon Territory just for him!

Seto eyeballed Katsuya from the side of his eye and sighed. His mate was obviously not happy and Seto was feeling it tremendously. Seto wondered how well he was going able to deal with Katsuya's flexing emotions. Dragons were completely empathic to their mate and Seto's emotions tended to stay steady as Katsuya's tended not to. Seto wasn't used to feeling happiness one moment and frustration the next and it was grading on Seto's mental stability—fast.

Katsuya looked helplessly to Seto, wishing the Dragon King could do something to help him. The King had done nothing but _not_ let the puppy out of his sight for more than enough time to use the bathroom before he started freaking out. If Katsuya wasn't promptly by his side, the blond found himself with a sharp slap on his ass that he somehow could never get away from.

Putting the book down in defeat, Seto slid his legs off the couch and stood. He may have just the thing that could help. Why he didn't think of it before was probably because of the throbbing headache the blond lupine had proudly, unknowingly created.

"Puppy," Seto called to Katsuya, using the affectionate nickname he'd picked up in the past three days since the first night they'd left the room and eaten with Mokuba. Katsuya didn't know what to think of it a first—he _wasn't_ a dog—but the warm look Seto often got in his eyes when he used it made Katsuya snuggle up to it quickly. He liked having a nickname that someone used for _him_ because they thought they _cared_ for him_._ "I have something that will make you feel better."

Katsuya looked up, still a little pink-faced from the nickname that always seemed to make him blush, with curious, happy eyes.

"Wha' is it?"" he asked, jumping up and follow the Dragon King out of the room door a million and one corridors. He wondered how in Red Eyes Black Dragon everyone was able to memorize them all...'Red Eyes—', Katsuya had definitely been here a bit too long.

"You'll see," Seto answered.

"Hey, Wha's the story 'bout Red Eyes?" Katsuya wondered. He'd heard so many Dragons say it and he started to say it, there had to be a story behind it, right?

Seto didn't answer at first, contemplating. There were hundreds of versions of the story, he had no where to begin. But as Katsuya looked up with those precious brown, expecting eyes, Seto's focus collapsed to the blood swelling where...blood swells when a being feels hot and is reacting to their mate's submissiveness or dominance.

He cleared his throat more to clear his bedroom thoughts and looked straight ahead, "There are many versions of the legend, but the main idea is there was a powerful black dragon with red eyes that saved the Dragon Territory from the wolves once a blue-mooned night, but had died protecting the land and its mate who was the Dragon King at the time. Mokuba has looked more into it; you should ask him for a more fuller version of the story."

"Nah, that's good," Katsuya smiled, reaching up and grasping Seto's hand, linking their fingers together.

Seto froze, feeling crushed hope and lost desire shoot through him. His gaze shot to Katsuya who looked up innocently at him. Was Katsuya feeling this? It wasn't his emotions, right now he was above cloud nine with Katsuya by his side, but...this feeling. Like he was too happy and yet afraid of the happiness, it made Seto's blood run cold.

"Katsuya, are you alright?"

Katsuya cocked his head; he wasn't the one who froze to a dead stop for no reason, "Yeah, what about with you?"

"I...am uncertain you are alright," Seto said, looking back forward and seeing the door he was dragging Katsuya to just up ahead. He started walking again, tightening his grip on Katsuya's hand softly and pulling him towards the door. This feeling is not something anyone would easily talk about, and by the way Katsuya was acting unaffected, Seto knew he would be one of the harder beings to pull the information out of.

"I'm fine, King Stupid," Katsuya huffed and squeezed back supportively. "You worry too much."

"You're my _mate_, I'm supposed to worry," Seto replied and felt a flash of guilt. He scowled, reminding himself Katsuya would have to come to him on this, he couldn't just pull it out. "Now come on, in here."

Katsuya didn't say anything, but followed the Dragon inside a candle lit dark room. In the middle there was a large rainbow-glass tub of clear water. His breath was stolen at the sight. He couldn't stop himself from letting go of Seto's hand and reaching out to it. It was a Mystic Pool. It allowed you to speak with others that had Mystic Pools and it was like some sort of instant message from one being at one spot to another a thousand miles away.

He'd always wanted to use one, to talk to his friends he hardly got to see. He'd seen Pegasus and others use the one in Pegasus' castle in Wolf Territory, he was always so jealous.

"Do you know how to call?" Seto asked, walking up behind Katsuya and wrapping an arm around the blond's slim waist. Funny, Seto thought, the way Katsuya had been eating Seto was sure Katsuya would have gained _some_ meat.

Katsuya, with childish excitement, shook his head. Seto chuckled, grabbing Katsuya's hand and hovering it over the Pool and snuggling close. "Close your eyes and focus on Queen Yugi, call out to him and tell him to go to his Mystic Pool. You'll have to wait for a few minutes for him to reach his pool to answer but keep imagining his face until he calls your name and his face appears in the Pool. It may be hard a first, but it get easier with the practice I suppose you'll get."

Katsuya grinned in that 'I can't help myself I'm so happy' kind of way that made Seto melt. He uncharacteristically gave Katsuya's cheek a kiss and pulled back. "Okay, try. Don't worry if you can't make it the first time."

"How will I know I reached Yug'?" Katsuya quandered.

"You'll know, you'll feel a pull at your mind."

Katsuya nodded and he closed his eyes focusing on Yugi, calling out his name...

And nothing happened.

Seto chuckled at the frustrated scowl on Katsuya's face and urged the Wolf to try again.

Katsuya blew a raspberry. He could do this. All he had to do is concentrate. Concentrate on Yugi's face and call-

There was a tug, and Katsuya almost lost it in relief, but he quickly pulled back on it and waited still and silent for a moment.

"_Jou? Is that you in the Mystic Pool?"_ Yugi asked, the water rippling to reflect the Queen's face off the surface. Katsuya opened his eyes and gasped.

"Yug'!"

"_How are you Jou? You look better than I've ever seen you. I heard about Seto,"_ Atemu asked, coming up from behind Yugi in the reflection and Katsuya smiled. "_I have mixed feelings on it. Should I be glad or scared?_"

"I'm good!" Jou answered eagerly, "It's good tha' I'm wit' Seto! We have our differences but it seems okay in the end! How's everyone else?"

"_Calm down, Jou,"_ Yugi laughed, "_They're all getting packed. We were going to surprise you and all come visit you, but seeing how Seto—I'm guessing—has taught you to use the Mystic pool I can't stay quiet!_"

"I would of at least liked to of known of this _visit_ of yours," Seto scowled, coming from the shadows behind Katsuya and standing behind the blond. "I would have had to listen to the Thief King and Myth King whine about how the rooms wouldn't be ready."

"_We tried to warn you...we just always had bad timing,"_ Atemu shrugged, "_You were always...busy, if you are catching my fall._"

"Eeep! Really!" Katsuya cried, his face blossoming, "Every time!"

"_Atemu trying to embarrass you, we've only tried once. We didn't want to...catch you at a bad time again," _Yugi laughed.

"_Was that really just Jou that eeped like a virgin? After what you explained, I wouldn't think he was anym-owch!"_ Atemu cursed rubbing the arm that Yugi had punch-hard. "_That hurt!"_

_"Good!_" Yugi scolded. Katsuya was so glad he wasn't the Queen's mate, he knew Yugi could punch unexpectedly hard; Katsuya had been on the wrong end of one himself once.

Never would he try to steal a cookie from Yugi without asking first again.

Katsuya just continued to blush. He'd really done it now and if Bakura heard of it...well, he'd _really_ never hear the end of it. Bakura loved to finds things like that (aka things that made Katsuya squeal—like his love for kittens or his fear of cockroaches) and use them against the poor blond. And if Yugi told Atemu, there was a large chance of Bakura knowing.

Just great.

"I don't believe you have any right to talk, King Atemu, _your_ mate has his moments as well."

"_My mate isn't a cutie-pie with a tough exterior, King Kaiba, he's cute with skills and tough emotional stability."_

"Not cool, Atemu," Katsuya pouted, "I'm tough."

"_Yes, you are,_" Yugi said and smiled, almost sickeningly sweet. Katsuya had a feeling Atemu was going to hear it. "_Remember that one time when you kicked **both** Bakura's _**and**_ Atemu's asses?_"

Seto could help the purr that escaped him in pride. His mate was so strong and he could obviously take care of _pests_.

"They shouldn't have snuck up on me," Katsuya said defensively, "And it wasn't my fault they were unprepared for my dishing."

"_I agree that they deserved every second of pain they received."_

_"Aibou!"_

Katsuya smiled, watching Yugi's eyes soften humorously before the short figure reflecting in the water rose up to kissing the "scowling" (aka pouting) figures face. His stomach coiled, wishing he could ever have the chance of receiving the same gift of having someone actually _be_ his mate, not someone he _wanted_ to be his mate. Not just a hopeful figure of his overly-vivid imagination.

Why did Pegasus always have to be right?

"A'right, a'right, enough with the ushy-gushy-goo-I-love-ya crap," Katsuya said, painting a smirk on his face. He found himself doing that more recently, actually have to painting it on other than it just hopelessly creeping on without a second thought.

There was a painful squeezing in his chest and he decided to start a different conversation.

"So when will ya be here?" He crooned, leaning over the Pool's edge and smiling at them.

"Yes," Seto interjected, "How long do I have to prepared for the Thief's visit? I feel I must hide my valuables."

One of the answers to Seto's question was a harsh stomp on his foot; it made it harder to hold in the scream wanting to rip out of his throat when Katsuya dug his heel into his toes.

"_Bakura's already on his way with Ryou, they should be there in a day or so,"_ Yugi informed.

"_As soon as he heard where his second favorite little thief was,"_ Atemu continued gaily, flicking his wrist, "_He was packed and on his horse. You really should have seen him when he didn't know where you were, he had every thief in the Territories on the look out."_

_"Like _you_ didn't have all the Mages, or Marik the Myths. And like _you_ didn't start packing as soon as you heard where Jou was. Jou, Atemu trying to act tough but you should have seen his office when we found out you were gone. Completely destroyed. Ryou, Malik, and I had to run the Territories until they gained back _some_ of their sanity...or some of the sanity they _did_ have before."_

Katsuya chuckled. He really loved those guys. "I've only been gone for half a month, you guys. The New Moon is tomorrow."

Seto blinked and looked at Katsuya, like the truth just dawned on him, "_No."_

_"'No' what Kaiba?"_ Yugi asked, but Atemu's look was just as curious.

"_He's_ **thee** Jou you've all been ranting about for _three_ months?"

"Three?"

"_And here everyone thought you had the most common sense of the Kings," _Atemu mocked, only to be abused again by his Queen, "_Ouch!"_

"Wait, 'three months'?" Katsuya interjected, "I've only been here half a month!"

"Well, you were missing for three," Seto informed, "I can't believe I've had the sacred wolf the entire time. Here I thought he'd be some abused, dirty, street mutt."

"I'm not a dog!" Katsuya grumbled.

He still couldn't help the smile creep up his face when he heard Seto laughing next to his ear...or the blush.

He glanced back at the pool to both Yugi and Atemu blushing and staring at them. "What? Atem' grab yer ass, Yug'? Stupid, perverted King, couldn't you wait 'til ya get to yer bed?"

Yugi fidgeted awkwardly, "_That isn't it, Jou, but we've gotta go...y'know finish packing."_

"Something wrong?" Katsuya asked, but Yugi and Atemu shook their heads and smiled good-bye before their faces faded into the clear Pool.

Katsuya looked at Seto, getting a heart-wrenching, warm feeling inside when he remember Yugi kissing Atemu's cheek. He was jealous. He wished he could do that.

He wished he could have a mate.

Seto grimaced, looking at those metaphorically closed, innocent looking eyes and yet feeling the pain of a gutted lover. Katsuya looked like he was happy, but that feeling...

Seto couldn't help but think maybe something terribly wrong was going to happen with Katsuya.

* * *

Katsuya smiled, roaming around. Mokuba had morning lessons and, after Katsuya's asking, was going to prepare to attempt to teach Katsuya to read and then tell him more about this Legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon everyone kept ranting about. And Seto...well, the paperwork didn't stay gone for long.

He turned the corner. He was completely lost, yes. Hopelessly so, actually, but he didn't mind. It was nice. The maids weren't around to scowl at him like his mere existence made them miserable, like he didn't try to help when they tripped, or like he was the reason the most miserable thing in their life happened. He bit his lip and clawed the shirt over his chest.

Like Pegasus didn't make it obvious how worthless and wasteful he really was in the first place.

He blinked rapidly and scurried on. Something. He needed _something_ to do. He couldn't just wander about. He needed something productive and this wandering was not.

So much for nice.

His ears perked at the sound of grunts and soft, padded hits, like sparring. Sparring sounded fun...maybe he could convince them to let him join. It would certainly take some effort, but, hell, it sure would beat this unproductive activity.

"Okay," he told himself, reaching the door and grasping the knob, "be a Street King. Make them respect you."

Katsuya gathered his confidence. It was now or dumb-fuck never.

When he opened it though, they made it very clear he was unwelcome...if you count swinging a sword where his neck had been a few seconds before he ducked unwelcoming.

"Hey!" Katsuya choked, standing and leaning back to dodge another swing, and then crab walking, twisting, grabbing and finally pinning the guy to the nearest wall. "Ya know, tha' ain't too nice, Fucker. Ya coulda killed meh!"

The man he pinned grunted and Katsuya pushed him harder into the wall and made him drop the sword. The Wolf couldn't help the excitement the rush of adrenaline sent rushing through his veins. He was a hunter. He was meant to overpower and show off. He was made to fight. Everyday in his miserable life in Wolf Territory prepared him for his few terse moments in battle. The dancing he learned from the gypsies, the breathing techniques and swift, agile movements from the thieves, the ability to control his movements with precision and without excessive movement from the soldiers at Pegasus' castle he had tried and multiple times succeeded in escaping from.

Footsteps. From behind. One, two, three movements, Katsuya had the sword in his hand and was fending off another soldier. He twirled his sword, it was odd, he hadn't used one of these types swords since he had stolen a pair of wave swords, swords that curved with your arm so it was more like punching your victim then slicing them, from Pegasus' weapons room.

It was too bad he was forced to leave them in his hiding place when he was dragged immediately away with Mokuba.

He slid the sword down his enemy's and twirled and dodged only to block an attack from another soldier.

And it went on as other Dragons piled on, he dodged, blocked, got nicked and cut, twirled and -

And had fun.

"What the _hell_ are you doin' to Jou?"

And then that happened.

The entire scene froze. Katsuya's heart dropped, looking at the little ravenette staring in awe at him defending himself against the other- what?- five- six?- guys.

"Honda! Where's Honda?" Mokuba demanded, looking through the pile of men. Honda was posted to survey the others. Keep them in line, keep them from_ killing_ Jou!

"He went on lunch," The guard right in front of Katsuya, the one who had Katsuya's sword in a lock, murmured. Katsuya sighed in relief when the Dragon drug his sword off him and stood straight. He was rusty, that was for sure. He was sweating—he always did that during a good, _productive_ spar—and his breathing was slightly up, but nowhere near as much as the soldiers that had pitted themselves against him.

"'M righ' here~" A brunette said, coming up from behind Mokuba and smiling sillily and satisfied. "Man, Otogi's gotta stop doin' that~"

The guards grunted and—dare Katsuya think it—whined. Mokuba swirled around, with an obvious means to scold the faux-hawked brunette, but then he just sighed and, with dissatisfied slumped shoulders, looked to Katsuya.

Katsuya waved mildly over at the Dragon Prince. "Hey Mok-ku-ba!"

"This," Mokuba said back, "is all _your_ fault."

"And who is he?" Honda inquired, looking over at Katsuya standing high and proud in the middle of a field of beaten Dragons. "Otogi and I've been watching him kick my men's asses for the past fifteen minutes. I've earned a real respect for him."

Katsuya smirked and walked out of the crowd over to the brunette and Mokuba, "Jou, at your service, and may I say, your men are pathetic."

Honda grabbed his hand, "Honda. Yeah, if they can't beat you, you can say all you damn want."

It was only a few minutes later that Mokuba noticed they hadn't let go of each other's hands and were not only having some sort of mental battle, but a test to see who would call mercy first.

By the looks of it, Katsuya was winning.

Katsuya smiled forcefully, feeling the soldier put his whole strength into the grasp. He had to admit, this soldier seemed different and a bit stronger than the others, and this Honda was raggling up his respect-o-meter.

Very nice.

"Alright, Jou, come'on!" Mokuba whined, grasping the two boys joined hands and demanding them apart and taking Jou's hand before another one could try and the two would start all over again. This was ridiculous! Despite the fact that Katsuya was actually having fun, Mokuba had everything ready and he was _excited_. _He_ was going to teach someone something. He was the one always being taught and now he was the teacher!

Katsuya smiled at Mokuba and then at the other Dragons, "Well, it was nice ta meet ya, especially ya, Honda."

Honda tipped an imaginary hat and turned to his men. Katsuya had to cover his ears Honda's voice was so loud.

No wonder he was in command.

"I swear," Mokuba murmured, "Seto'll will wear his balls if he finds out he was allowing all his men attack you at once."

"Don't worry," Katsuya waved, honored that Seto would do such a thing for him, because he knew the king would. "I needed a _productive _spar. I haven't worked like that in a while. It was nice."

"There's a reason you're perfect for my brother," Mokuba said. Katsuya's heart broke. He wasn't perfect. He was _far_ from perfect. He was only going to end up hurting-

Katsuya bit his lip and hoped Mokuba wouldn't notice.

"So," Katsuya said, hoping to _Red Eyes_ he wouldn't croak, "What are we doing first? Red Eyes or reading?"

Mokuba's aura brightened. "Red Eyes. I know almost _everything_ possible about her, more than anyone else in the Universe! And it's my favorite subject!"

Katsuya's grinned widened. "Lead the way, Little Prince, for I have no idea where to go."

Mokuba paused, dragging Katsuya to a stop with him. When Katsuya saw the boy's face his stomach dropped. Terror welded and sprouted dragons."Ohno. Ooooooh nononono."

When Mokuba turned to him and confirmed it, Katsuya about cried.

"Neither do I."

* * *

Seto watched- curiously and not admitting it—a rumpled pair of his favorite people whomp, almost helpless looking, into the library.

"I demand you have maps made of our castle!" Mokuba demanded and, Seto swore he was imitating a zombie, creeped over to the couch and flopped down on it.

And then he looked at Katsuya. Katsuya smiled sweetly, his small dimples showing and his eyes bright and truly happy like Seto hadn't seen since they had made love. He felt slightly jealous that Mokuba was the one who had done it, but it made him slightly horny that Katsuya would allow Mokuba close enough to make him happy like that, that they had bonded so nicely.

He shuddered, tempted to put the pen and paperwork down and go over to the wolf. To run his fingers through the soft halo of golden hair, over the sleek body of muscle, gripping and squeezing that perfect ass, and kissing those plump, pouty lips, making the wolf moan and writhe like it was the full moon. To deliriously fuck the blond's brains out like it was goddamn arma-fuckin'-gedden.

His eyes rolled back and he looked to his paperwork. Tonight he'd sex the Wolf. Tonight.

Why did tonight have to be so far _awaaaay_?

"Well, Mokuba," Katsuya said, and sat at the desk, "tell me about Red Eyes."

Seto snorted bemused at Mokuba reply. A snore. An actual, honest to Red Eyes _snore_.

"What did you do to him?" Seto asked, "I've been trying for years to do that and nothings worked."

Katsuya's heart fluttered, Seto felt it. He felt the happiness and content, especially as Katsuya covered Mokuba with the blanket on the back of the couch and sat on the armrest above Mokuba's head and ran his fingers softly, paternally, through Mokuba's thick hair. "I guess it takes a more energetic person to wear out a hyper person."

"I believe I can be...energetic," Seto said charmingly.

Katsuya snorted, "I know you can."

Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder. He felt so warm. Content. Like he was sitting by the fire with Mokuba with hot chocolate as they roasted marshmallows over the fire during the coldest night in winter. He watched Katsuya looking tenderly at Mokuba and when those honey-brown eyes looked at _him_ full of warmth and care and contentment...he groaned.

Screw paperwork. Screw tonight. Screw Territories and treaties and visitors. Screw fucking everything.

Screw Katsuya.

No. Wait. _That_ sounded like a _good _idea. No. A GREAT idea. A fantabulous, _amazing_ idea.

He stood. Watching Katsuya's eyes watch him. Watching those eyes spark with horror and knowledge. Watched the body twitch and dash from him.

He wanted to watch that body squirm and writhe and moan and pant and blush and rise and fall—only to rise again—and rub and squeal and moan and groan and mewl.

He smirked. His mate could run, yes, but he sure as Hell couldn't hide.

Seto would rule the bed.


	7. Flames of Mating

_Katsuya..._

Katsuya frowned. Nope. Not listening. No, last time he did it freakin' kicked him out of some room it fucking led him to in the first place.

_Oh, Katsuya, stop being ridiculous._

Still ignoring it. He was so not going there today. His day had been nice: waking up with Seto after spending the whole night with him, ate a nice breakfast, played a little with Mokuba, hunted down Honda and his crew and beat their friggin' asses _down, _stargazing for a little with Mokuba and Seto before Seto left to put Mokuba to bed_..._

_...Ignoring me won't make me disappear...I'm apart of you..._

Maybe so, but it sure as hell made him feel better.

...What did it mean apart of him?

_...If you listened..._

Fuck that.

_...Go to the library...but it has to be at night...Something is there for you..so go now..._

He squirmed. He was not going...not going...but what was the_eeeeeeeeeeeeer_e?

"Fuck you," Katsuya said aloud and stood. Fine. He'd listen, but _only_ to get the voice to shut up.

He looked at the bed. It was cold tonight, moving into deep autumn and the leaves were almost all gone outside the castle, he'd planned to have Seto whisk into bed and just _cuddle_. Now, whether or not Seto would really appreciate it without having Katsuya's body first was a different story, Goddess knew that was one of the few things Katsuya was good for now, but Katsuya figured he'd try to push his limits and have Seto just...Katsuya stopped.

Seto wouldn't want to just protect him, he'd want payment first.

Katsuya took a step forward and started out to the library, the one place—other than the kitchen and the bedrooms—that he knew how to get to and not get lost. He wondered whose bright idea it was to make such an extravagant castle to begin with. They would have had to of been the only ones _not_ to get lost in the damn maze called the hallways. And there were so many useless rooms. More than half of the rooms Katsuya had dug through looking for secret rooms—which he'd found two more recently, leading to two more of the four towers that edged the castle—were barely stuffed with storage.

Hell, he'd found a piano Seto had been_ looking_ for.

As he approached the library, it felt as if it was getting colder and colder. He was glad that he'd stuffed himself inside one of Seto's long-sleeved shirts, the shirt was warm too, but the scent of Seto just made Katsuya so cozy...

He bit his lip and blinked. Nope. Not sad at all. Not getting lonely or colder...

He started supposing DeNile wasn't just a river in the Mage Territory anymore...

_Here, little one...you're here..._

Katsuya stopped, coming back to attention at the library door. The handle, when he grabbed and turned it, was freezing and he was starting to see his breath in short, hot puffs of steam. Pants, he really should start wearing them at night. If it was this cold during Harvest Season, he didn't know if he could bare Snow Season. Sure, he could use Seto to heat him up a bit, but after a while Seto would have paper work to do, or he'd most likely get bored of Katsuya...

Katsuya felt like his thoughts were trailing off quite a bit lately.

Slowly, Katsuya peeked his head in, not really knowing what to expect, but nothing was different, not that he could see anyways. He walked in and rubbed his arms as he examined the room.

_Walk into the Moonlight..._

Deciding he didn't want to particularly freeze for naught, he did as told and spun around top the window when a sparkle came from the reflection of the Red Eyes Black Dragon painting that was set up ceremoniously across from a Blue Eyes White Dragon painting with a rendition of the two dragons together—the one Mokuba openly favored the most—in the middle of them, straight across from where he was standing.

But they weren't portraits of Dragons anymore.

"What the hell!" Katsuya screamed, taking a step away and stumbling backwards into the wall. This wasn't right—no, this wasn't _possible_ even!

He trembled. What was that voice doing, or even implying, by bringing him here, to see—to see—

He bit his knuckle, a habit he'd had since Pegasus had taken him in as his 'son', to keep himself from screaming, from allowing his torturer to win, but he yanked it away when he saw the design on the skin of the back of his hand, a black tattoo that only came out when the light of the full moon touched his skin.

Tonight wasn't a full moon.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice much weaker then he'd thought it would sound, and he expected it to be pretty bad. He didn't understand why the voice was doing this to him, was because he was actually _happy_? Was it because he felt _safe_ that it had to scare him?

_No, Katsuya...no..._

"Shut up!" He screamed and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!"

"Katsuya!"

"No!" Katsuya screamed again at the voice.

"Katsuya!"

"Get out of my head!" He cried and tears streamed down his face. It _hurt_. It hurt so much that even fucking _voices_ didn't want him to be happy. Wasn't it bad enough he'd see everyone with a mate when he couldn't have one? Wasn't it bad enough he couldn't have _Seto_ for a mate?

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders and he was pulled into strong arms, against a strong chest. A strong, _warm_, body.

"Katsuya, what voices, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

Katsuya looked up at him for a moment and back to the paintings' reflections that were still-couldn't Seto see them? Did Seto know about them and just not care? He pulled his marked hand to his chest and he hurtled himself into Seto, allowing the dragon to cradle him and carry him to bed once he'd calmed down enough. Seto had even carried him all the way to the top of his tower and laid there with him, cuddling.

Not once did Seto do anything to suggest a payment for it.

**This is my line, my line says hi, and this is my line as you go by_**

Seto frowned looking at his mate. He remembered the look of utter pain that was on the golden face of his last night. Never had Seto seen anything he'd want to less. He swore he'd never let Katsuya make that face again.

Never.

And was it about voices? What was spinning in that golden head of his?

He growled and pushed away the paper at the desk he was temporarily using as his own.

His mate smelt pretty. He felt horrible for thinking it right after remembering last night, but he couldn't help it. When he saw the way his mate was mewling and squirming and trembling, and plus Katsuya was laying in _his_ shirt under shiny red sheets that cradled his body like water, not to mention those pretty cheeks were dusted pink and his mouth open mid keen—

Katsuya was having a wet dream.

Seto's forehead, meet desk, desk—oh, so you two have already met? That's nice.

No _wonder_ his mate smelt pretty. The beast was fucking going to heat in his sleep.

Seto growled and forced himself up, away from Katsuya. He would not wake Katsuya up, he would _not_ wake Katsuya—

"_Seto!_"

Oh, hell.

Seto did the only rational thing he could think of in his state of lost control: he attacked Katsuya. Flipping around he walked to the bed and started to kiss the Wolf. The boy squirmed at first, as if unaware of what he did to Seto's body, but as Seto calmed him with neck-kisses and nibble-nips, he merely arched forward like a bow and rubbed unconsciously against the King. His groin sparking against Seto for a moment before Seto lowered his body to grind back.

He slowly pushed his hands through the covers and under _his_ shirt, pushing it up above Katsuya's head and jerking it off the sleeping blond. Red Eyes, if Katsuya didn't wake up to this kind of treatment, Seto couldn't imagine what he did to the Wolf in his dreams!

He moaned, smelling his mates arousal peek and seeing be as vulnerable and open as he was since the Tumbledorf Weed—and remembering Katsuya's blush bidden face after he'd realized how slutty and out of control he'd been, Seto crooned, making way of Katsuya's jaw.

He felt Katsuya's pulse race under his tongue and he felt his fire burned inside of him, electrocuting the spot he sucked nibbled on. Katsuya was his. His. All his. No one elses. '_Mine!_'

"S-seto..." He heard a groan and a squeak.

Seto raised his head and blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision, but found no way to gain it as Katsuya's smell wafted up his nose and he felt the heated body under him, heard the pulse beat rapid and out of control.

Beneath him Katsuya tried to squirm away, but Seto pinned him down, cocking his head curiously to the side as he looked toward Katsuya with confusion on his face.

Suddenly Katsuya became clear, but that seemed to be the only thing. He examined the body and growled at that...whatever it was that was covering his mate. It was red, was his mate bleeding? He tore it off his mate to see nothing but the blond curls cradling the beautiful, throbbing arousal.

"S-Seto?"

Seto purred, dipping his head to nuzzle in between those nice, creamy thighs of his mate.

"Ffff-uck! S-seto!"

He purred louder, sucking on the fleshy...ish...His purr suddenly turned into a growl as he gave his mate another once over. Skinny. Too skinny. He needed meat.

"Seto," Katsuya whined, squirming under Seto suddenly criticizing gaze. Seto's frown deepened when he smelled fear taint his mate's pretty smell of musky arousal. Why his mate afraid? He cocked his head and studied the blond's face. Had he hurt him? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last night. I'm—"

Seto dropped his head and started to suck on his mate's thigh again, looking up and staring at the blond's lip being clenched between his perfect, white teeth. When he didn't get the reaction he desired he moved over a little to take a ball to nibble softly with his lips. He was gratefully rewarded with a keen of approval, a boost of arousal pheromones from Katsuya's regions right his face, and fingers tugging gently at his hair. He purred his own approval, sucking the ball into his mouth with a little more zest, just so he could hear—

"_Seto_!"

His fingers tugged gently at the other side if the wolf's swollen package with the gentle tugs of his hair. His mate was so cute; really he couldn't ask for anyone more adorable! And the way his groin throbbed desperately, in tune with Katsuya's whimpers and mewls—!

Seto let the balls fall from his mouth so he lick up the shaft, curved with pressure, and capture the purple head in his mouth to _suck_...and suck in Katsuya's release and screams of apex arousal and climax.

He smirked, licking his lips, when he saw Katsuya was still aroused.

"Seto..." Katsuya heaved, bucking his hips, "Please Seto. _Please._"

"Hmm..." Seto hummed, lifting Katsuya's hips a little, just to be squirted in the face a little by Katsuya's submissive fluids. His features twisted and he harumphed when Katsuya giggled. The giggling, however, didn't last long as Seto delved back down and treasured the hole with his tongue.

"Hah! W-what are ya-!" Katsuya cried, feeling himself being penetrated with such an _odd_ object. "Huaah-! Oh, Red Eyes, Seto!"

Seto pulled away at his name being called in such away. He looked at his mate, who laid there with his eyes half massed, his legs spread and soaked with not only submissive fluids, but the spurts of precum from his cock, and his chest was heaving with his face and everything dusted this erotic red hue...

He was inside Katsuya before the blond knew what was happening, thrusting in and out of the blond fast and furious. Katsuya cried out in pleasure sent agony as Seto continuously beamed his sensitive nerves inside his ass, just over and over and over again! Seto was going to make sure he didn't have anything left but goo for a brain!

Seto roared and bit down harshly on Katsuya's pulse, hard enough that blood swelled around his sharp teeth, but he didn't let go. Katsuya's body was covered with goose bumps from the bite and he felt it as nothing more than an arousing ploy that had him coming as well.

When Seto finally finished nestling his seed inside of Katsuya, he released his teeth and lapped up the blood, relishing the coppery taste of his lover's life essence, before he collapsed and cradled Katsuya possessively to him, almost completely covering Katsuya's abused body. When Katsuya whimpered a bit, he shifted a little until they were both comfortable and Katsuya was still possessively tucked to him.

He didn't want anything to happen to his mate.

**This is my line, my line says hi, and this is my line as you go by_**

Katsuya frowned. He'd searched _everywhere_.

Still no sign of Seto.

Katsuya didn't know why, but even when he woke up this morning Seto was gone. He'd gone straight to Mokuba when he didn't find the King in the library, his room, or the kitchen and Mokuba hadn't heard from the Dragon either.

Was Seto finally getting tired of him?

**This is my line, my line says hi, and this is my line as you go by_**

Seto frowned, looking at the flames. Something was off, but he couldn't place it. Each flame represented one of the Kings of Romance—or also known as the Kings of Unity.

Not that it mattered right now. No, the only reason he was in the flame room was because no one else could get in until the other Kings got there. Why was he here when nobody else could get in? Well...he couldn't remember _anything_.

He remembered slamming his head on Katsuya's desk, and then a pretty smell before everything went blank and waking up feeling sated and naked Katsuya, covered in bodily fluids and a big bite mark on Katsuya's thin, tan neck...

Shit shit shit shit _shit!_

He, Seto Kaiba, King of Dragons, Mate-Marked the helpless Wolf that he'd brought into his home! He swore to _protect_ the Wolf and instead he Mate-Marked the unsuspecting, none-the-knowing Katsuya!

Great great great great _great!_

What is Katsuya going to say when he found out? What would happen if Katsuya wasn't his mate? What if Katsuya didn't _want_ to be his mate?

Nononono-

"Seto, you know you're going to have to come out some time."

_Crap!_

_"_Bakura. Is Katsuya aware of your presence?"

"That's why I'm here. He's huddled up in his room. Of course I went, tackled him, and then he preceded to break out in tears. Ryou and Mokuba are with him right now, but he isn't saying anything more than 'he missed us'. It's bull if you ask me."

Seto looked up at Bakura when the Thief King froze mid-step. "What do you think it is?" he asked, "What's wrong with Katsuya?"

"The..the flame..."

Seto's frowned deepened. Yes, there were flames in this room. It _was_ the Flame Hall. "Very good, Thief. Now, what's the wet stuff?"

"No, Dumbass! There's an extra flame!"

Seto stood, looking to where the other King was pointing.

And there, lit in the flame's holder, was the reddish black flame of the Cursed Flame. The same Flame that had been out for the past eight hundred years.


	8. Biting Cold

Katsuya's heart skipped a beat when he saw Seto.

It broke when the Dragon King saw _him_ and ran away.

He didn't understand, yesterday Seto had fucked him and disappeared. Not to mention during their fucking Seto bit his neck and it still fucking hurt. He rubbed the spot, growling. It had faded, there wasn't even a scar so he had no idea why it did and it pissed him off that he couldn't ask Seto what the _hell_ had he done to him. He could always go and ask Mokuba but after the Dragon Prince and Ryou had clingingly asked him if he was okay he snapped at them...

He closed his eyes and slid against the wall down to the floor. He was lost again, no big surprise, but for some reason the hallway looked familiar. Was he near the library? No. The hallway to the library had four vases of soft, fresh flower the maids replaced everyday and he was in the wrong direction (how he knew he was, he didn't know), not to mention he'd done his best to avoid the library since the paintings—

Katsuya stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as the fist wrapping around his heart. What was wrong with him? He had to be hallucinating. First the voice, and then the paintings, and then his neck—his wounds always healed and soon after the pain went away, but not this time. What had Seto done to him? How had Seto trapped him so easily? Before, Katsuya could get out of everything, now he'd be lucky if he got back into his mind. Lucky if Seto stopped avoiding him. Lucky if Ryou and Mokuba forgave him.

What had he _done_ wrong?

He bit his knuckle, trying to feel the pain, trying to taste the blood to keep himself from crying. He liked the way he felt after crying, free, but he hated it too. He hated knowing he let something trap him, contain him in a way he felt he had to get free like this.

He looked outside. Night. He'd been...trapped all day. What was worse was sex could only help him so much without the Full Moon and he would be a Myth tomorrow. A powerless immortal, except he, unlike Myths, would not be so lucky as to have the life magic.

It'd be like he had the collar Pegasus had handed him over in on.

He shivered, remembering the violent retreat of his magic. It was getting colder and colder—colder than it ever was in the Wolf Territory—and without his magic, he was going to freeze. He was inside the castle now and he could see his breath.

He stood, convincing himself he felt he was no longer going to cry, and walked over to the window in the moonlight. He jumped when he saw his reflection, covered in his tattoo like marking, but as he looked at his hand, comparing it to its reflection, he saw none of them on his body. He touched his face's reflection on the window before feeling his physical face, his fingers tracing to his eyes that were glowing red in his reflection.

His breath fogged the glass and blurred his image, but did no retraction to the solid markings that were not on his body. Half his mind wanted to scream at it, half wanted him to run to the library. See if the painting was the same way. Would it reflect an image that was not there? He remembered they way the room drove him dizzy with it mirrored in the giant window of the library, where he'd seen the paintings reflect.

He did neither, he just traced his markings down his neck where Seto bit because the pain finally melted and felt heat, magic, kiss his fingertips. He pushed it back down and turned away. He hated that magic. It was why his Mother left him, why he'd never see his sister again, why the entire Wolf Territory hated him.

He didn't really notice how different that the Marking there was different from the others. Mostly he didn't notice how it was white.

He thought of his sister. Shizuka was her name, and she was so _cute_, but she was blind. He remembered those forest-green, hazy eyes and those chubby cheeks, the strawberry hair that she said she had wanted to grow long so she could braid it herself and play with it. He wondered if she had long hair now and how beautiful she had gotten. He wished he could have been there to ward off the other wolves and protect her from their habitual rounds of sex-play.

He had a gut feeling. He was entirely sure of what, but it was there when he thought of her. Was she apart of Pegasus' plan?

What had Pegasus planned?

Something clacked. He turned around and a little wooden dragon figure lying on the floor in front of a door. He remembered the door. It was the same door that the voice had led him to the first time. He picked up the figure and placed it back on the little table next to the door. He wondered why he'd been brought to this room, and why it had so suddenly pushed him out.

He put his hand on the knob and felt a spark, heard a click when he turned it and heard it click again as he retracted his hand quickly from the spark. It hadn't hurt it was just really unexpected. It scared him as much as it peaked his curiosity. He put his hand back on the knob. He felt the spark, heard the click as he turned the knob and opened the door to the odd chamber.

The flames hightened a moment to lick the ceiling before settling back down. He walked through them all, going to the one that he was led to before. The one that now had a flame unlike it did before. It was a dark black flame with an outline of dark, dark red. It looked familiar, felt familiar.

He looked at the plaque, it had his dried blood on it and you could see where he swipe off dust with his hand when he had tried to help himself up before. The dust was so thick that you could barely tell there were words beneath the snowy layer. He wiped it off.

But he couldn't read it. He didn't know how to read.

He thought of Mokuba and how he promised to teach Katsuya to read. Katsuya wanted to learn, but...

Did the Seto hate him now? Would he let Mokuba near Katsuya? Katsuya knew Pegasus was right. Everyone would get tired of him, want nothing to do with him, leave him, but he didn't expect Seto to so fast. He and Seto got along so well and now...

There were only a million and one heart pieces left to pick up.

**-haha**

Seto buried his head in his hands. Right now he and the two other Kings with him, Mage King Atemu and Thief King Bakura, were waiting for the arrival of the Myth King, Marik—which ultimately meant Seto was cornered by Atemu, Bakura, and his own self.

He groaned. Why was he such an idiot?

Katsuya didn't even have a mark: no teeth, no tattoo, no anything! There was _nothing_ to signify that he'd mate marked Katsuya. Half of him wondered if that meant that Katsuya _wasn't_ his mate. But how would that be possible? The pain, the confusion, the sadness Katsuya was feeling—he could feel it too. It coursed through him like pinpricks of lethal poison. He wouldn't be able to feel it if Katsuya wasn't his mate!

Katsuya had to be his mate.

...but where was his marking?

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaagh!"

"You know, Kaiba, Yugi often tells me 'sharing is leering'," Yami suggested.

"I think you have it wrong," Bakura said, "I'm sure that last part is 'caring'."

"My apologies. Sharing is caring, Kaiba."

Seto was half tempted to go dragon and rip their heads off. They had been insisting that he "share"—pffffffft, whatever _that _meant—what he was groaning about for _three_. fucking. hours.

They sat in the dining all, Mokuba, Yugi and Ryou were getting reacquainted and shoving off with Honda, Anzu and, Mai to go look for Katsuya. Apparently Mai was with Anzu who had created another outfit for Katsuya and Honda had apparently been there when she finished before Mokuba and Ryou had came in asking about the lupine, and they ran into Yugi and Atemu on their way to interrogate Seto. Bakura had drug him out of his bedroom to answer their questions before he was escorted by the two Kings room to the dining room where they were now.

But that wasn't all.

Olga came out, scolding Seto with her serving ladle about seeing her 'Little Darling' looking heartbroken and not even eating his favorite apple turnovers!

Like Seto didn't feel like crap already!

He only wished he could see through Katsuya's eyes, see where he was, what he was doing. He wished he could hold the wolf and tell him how sorry he was, how much he cared.

And that's when 'sharing is caring' came into play. Bleh

His heart broke as he felt feelings—Katsuya's—pent up in his chest, wrenching his in all sorts of painful twists. Seto's heart turned to ice because he knew _he_ was that cause of Katsuya's pain. If only he could keep control of himself better, this wouldn't have happened. If he'd just left Katsuya with Pegasus like the Wolf King had probably intend...ed...

Something wasn't right.

Katsuya was a wolf. Wolves liked moonlight, but Katsuya had been practically avoiding the light...and there was the library...and that time before they'd mated for the first time when Katsuya had covered the windows...And when they'd mated something...a fuzzy black _something_ that was _somewhere_ on Katsuya...

He stood. Then he sat back down. Stood again...and sat back down again.

"I'm just throwin' it out there-" Bakura interrupted. Seto clenched his fist.

Do not throw a ball. Do not throw a ball of fire. Do _not_ throw a ball of _fire_ at the thief's _face_, Seto chanted in his mind. That would not be smart. No, they were his _mate_'s friends. It was not _nice_ to throw flame balls at your mate's friends.

The thought didn't make it any less tempting.

"-that you are makin' the funniest face, Kaiba."

Great, now he was making faces! That was so nice to know. Good job, Thief—Seto thought—way to interrupt someone's line of thinking; _not_ that it was important or anything!

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!"

Now _what?_

"Kaiba!" Both Ryou and Mokuba ran into the dining room, their faces flushed from running and their expressions in a panic.

"There's—huff—a girl!"

The three Kings looked at Mokuba and Ryou like they were silly. Both Mai and Anzu were _girls_. And pointedly, Seto told them this.

"No!" Ryou huffed, " A wolf! Sh-She's-huff-beaten and blind!"

"Yeah, Bi—ha—Brot'er!" Mokuba said and stood straight up. He looked at his brother and motion for him. "Com'on!"

The three kings looked undecidedly at each other. What the hell could it hurt? Besides, it took Seto's mind off Katsuya for a bit anyways...

**-haha**

Mai stood away from the bed the girl was on and looked at the others. "She's not malnourished or anything. She may have not eaten for a few days and she's certainly had some butt kickings, her ankle's twisted, and she _is_ blind, but she should be okay." She paused and looked at Anzu who was noticeably happy about having another dress-up doll, before sighing and releasing the girl off her leash to take measurements for clothing.

"How did she get so far if she's blind?" Bakura asked, taking in the muddied and bloodied form of the unconscious girl.

"We don't know, we just found her outside the castle while we were looking for Jou," Mokuba said, looking up at Seto (who wanted to ask why they went looking for Katsuya outside at _night_) he continued, "She looked at us for a moment, and she called my name and started to ask a question before she fainted."

She had said his name? Seto thought. Odd.

"So she is a Joe Doe?" Atemu asked.

Yugi patted Atemu's back softly, "Jane Doe, and the male version is _John _Doe."

"I see."

Mokuba and Ryou laughed at Yugi's dejected face. Yami, who had been King for a great while, knew little of their language. He had a _translator_, because he only spoke the dead language of Latin, so Yugi had been teaching him.

Idioms were not his strong suit.

Seto sighed, rubbing his temples. This was too much. Too, too much. "Mai, I demand medicine."

Mai looked at him as if she _didn't_ know what he meant. She had been his healer for _years_, Seto swore, and she _still_ didn't know what he meant when he wanted medicine.

"Medicine, Mai. It helps headaches such as the one I have."

She puckered her mouth as to say 'Oh.'

Yeah, _oh_.

Seto needed a break.

**-haha**

Katsuya closed the door and turned around. Something about that room was relaxing. He'd been there for about an hour and he felt...free. Well, he had also broken down and cried, but that wasn't the only thing that made feel free, it was just that room felt like a meditation room. Calm soothing. _Warm_.

Unlike out here.

He shivered, rubbing his arms. He hated the cold. He hated being cold. The cold was cold and that's all there was to it. He remembered living on the streets of Wolf Territory during the winter. It was hard to find shelter and the wind could be awfully brutal, especially if it was on a New Moon and he didn't have much cloth to cover himself with. It was almost worse when he was in Pegasus' dungeon, and he had to watch the sickening brutality of wolves as they tore a victim apart and hearing the screams, freezing him from the inside out—

Katsuya closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. It was worse now. It was a much colder climate and the lack of Seto just made Katsuya's heart turn black and frozen. Well, of course, then it breaks into a million little pieces so there's nothing keeping him warm.

He needed to stop dwelling. He should find Seto and tell him he's leaving. Tell Seto he never had to deal with Katsuya's blond hair, or mutt-like personality any more. And he would apologize to Ryou and Mokuba, before he set off on foot back to be tortured again in Pegasus' rein.

He wondered if Pegasus had any more collars like the one he sent him off in. He sure hoped not.

He started walking, hoping to remember the way Seto had shown him before. His soft leather boots slapped almost lazy sounding on the stone, and he rubbed his arms again trying to warm up. Gosh, if it was this cold in the castle, how the hell would he survive _out_ of it at night?

He walked and turned and walked and turn, getting fed up with it. Really, was it necessary to make it _this_ big. Did the first King have lots of girls or friends over at a time? Or did he have a child born from a different mother each day? And the formal dining room—it was _huge_. Made to fit at least a hundred and fifty guests! Katsuya didn't think even Pegasus would be as cruel as to put someone in the middle of the castle and tell them to find their way out!

And Pegasus could be mean, too!

He huffed. Speaking of way out, there was the entrance! Finally he had found somewhere familiar! The Healer's Room was nearby, he could ask Mai where Seto was, or maybe she'd be with Anzu so he could go there and ask them of their opinions on what he should do!

But...no. He stopped, looking at the entrance. It was tempting—though cold outside—to leave now. Mai and Anzu would most likely convince him to stay. Though he complained the castle was too big it almost seemed too small when Seto kept avoiding him like he was...

He should try the day the moon starts to show again. That way, he would have his Wolf magic. Though if worse comes to worse, he could use _that_ magic.

He shook his head. He'd _never_ use that magic. Not again. Not after everything was taken away from him before because he did.

And...the door opened. Katsuya shot his head to the entrance and peeked in was Malik. The Myth Queen.

"Malik?"

Malik looked up to Katsuya and his eyes brightened, but then he was pushed over by the Myth King, Marik, who had taken it up to himself to tackle Katsuya into a hug onto the floor.

"Where the fuck were you? You little dipshit! Everyone was fucking worried!"

Katsuya laughed, awkwardly hugging the King back. "Yeah, so I heard. I missed ya too."

"Marik, share, I wanna piece too..." Malik mock pouted. Marik let go of Katsuya with one arm and offered the space to his Queen. Malik just shook his head. "No, put him back on his feet, you freak."

Marik and Katsuya laughed and Marik got up before helping the ever-so-grateful lupine. "T'anks."

"How've ya been? Freakin' worrying us," Marik said, giving his noogie.

"Wit' Peggie. Apparently fer two months until King Stupid took me away." Katsuya smiled. He missed them too! Pegasus hadn't allowed him any contact with the world once the Wolf king had trapped him in his castle. He really wanted to see Bakura now, when he had earlier, he was too upset to really be happy, despite the fact Bakura had cradled him and told him he'd rip off Seto's balls (which Katsuya told him not to, he _liked_ Seto's balls), but with Marik-! Oh the trouble the three of them could make!

"Let's go find Bakura!"

"Wait, a second, Jou," Malik grinned, "Relax, there's enough time for you to get down and freaky together later, but we have to go at least demand where our rooms are so we can unpack our crap."

Katsuya about said that he knew—Because he did!—but then he remembered how badly he got lost all the time...

Oh, well, if it meant being able to get "down and freaky", he guessed he could face Seto.

Maybe.

**-haha**

Katsuya had been leading Marik and Malik to the dining hall, since it had to be past eight and that's usually where you would find them: at dinner; but they ran into the three other Kings, two queens, and the Prince on their way there.

"Freak!" Bakura called.

"Cunt!" Marik replied before they pulled each other into a man-hug and soon after grabbed Katsuya into it.

"Can't-breathe-!" Katsuya sobbed.

Finally they let go.

"Do I get nothing, Jounouchi?" Atemu smiled and Katsuya hugged him too.

Seto growled. He did _not,_ he repeated, **_did not_** like Katsuya hugging other people. But he remembered the hurt Katsuya had felt earlier and compared to the happiness he was feeling from the Wolf now...he couldn't take that away from him.

Everyone started to chatter, especially with Katsuya, but when Katsuya glimpsed at him longingly, Seto swore his balls were set on fire! He had to tell Katsuya not to do that! That and—"I'm sorry, Katsuya!"

The entire room went silent and Katsuya looked at Seto, like Seto had gone insane. "What?"

Seto was always good with crowds, he was a King after all. He didn't have a problem with people staring at him, or paying undivided attention to him, but he felt a chill up his spine as this entire group did just that. Never had Seto felt so uncomfortable in a crowd. "Please, allow me to explain later," he glowered at everyone beside Jou who were obviously just as curious, "in private."

When Seto saw Katsuya's eyes brighten and felt the hope from him, Seto melted. Especially when Katsuya gave him an affirmative nod before the chatter started up again and they headed into the dining room—the smaller one.

As they all sat down at the table and settle, Olga wagged out of the kitchen, not amused. She cooked dinner to have it ready at eight o'clock, but no was there to feed! "You late," she bumbled, "Miss Olga not like tardiness. Only Little Darling get away with it. She should send to bed, no dinner! And more people here then was told! What be this?"

"Please forgive us, Miss Olga, but we ran into some issues," Seto softly explained, "We are indebted to you."

Miss Olga peered suspiciously at them. She didn't know, sometimes Seto's soft words were to manipulate others! She'd seen it happen at business dinners. But she landed her gaze on Katsuya, "What do Little Darling say?"

"I say everyone deserves a second chance." He said and smiled brightly at her. She raised a brow before throwing her hands in the air. "One day Miss Olga punish you. Tumbledorf in your soup! Both you and Little King punished!" But she turned around and went back into the kitchen before the entire table of guests started to giggle.

"'Little Darling'? That is _good_!" Marik laughed. Bakura laughed in response and said something more unintelligible as well.

Katsuya took a look at Seto who was staring intently at him and blushed. God! Why does Seto have to do that! It made him feel like a virgin all over again! "Ya guys are horrible!"

"But you love them for it," Yugi commented and Katsuya grinned.

"Maybe."

Seto continued to stare at Katsuya and hid his smile. He couldn't wait until later when he could talk to him, because, GODDESS, Katsuya was sexy. And boy, did he need to apologize. Then again how was he going to explain it? Katsuya always got depressed when Seto talked about being mates. Telling Katsuya there was no mark, despite the fact Seto _felt_ they were mates would crush him. And he couldn't tell the Wolf 'just because'... that would just get him into more trouble!

"You alright Big Brother?" Mokuba asked softly to the side, "You and Jou look like you had a fight."

Seto nodded at him, "Yes, my mind is just full."

Mokuba looked at Seto brightly, the King could practically see a lit match over his brother's head. "We should tell him about the girl!"

Seto glimpsed up to see if the blond had heard, but the Wolf laughed at something Ryou said and started to make fun of Bakura. "After dinner."

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

After dinner, a lot was going to happen. Seto felt it.


	9. aSISTERing

rough dinner. Made it through dessert. Made it _half-way_ through their card game (that Bakura, Marik, and Katsuya were all cheating at), then problems aroused.

And not the good kind either.

"She's gone!"

Three Kings, Two Queens, and a Prince looked at Mai like '_what do you mean she's **gone**_?'. The rest, including Katsuya, just looked like '_what the hell was going on_?'.

Seto knew something was going to happen. The day had been busy, and he and Katsuya were...fighting, but they were going to mend it as soon as they were alone and Seto thought that, overall, this day wasn't too bad.

Something was bound to happen to fix that.

"What? But that's impossible!" Yugi cried, standing, "She was so beat up!"

"Aibou, she had made it this far, what makes you think she could not make it farther?" Atemu pointed out and placed his cards face down. He wasn't really too concerned about it. She was a Wolf. "Beside am I wrong to say that being a Wolf ma-"

"What." Katsuya interrupted quickly, looking sharp eyed at Atemu, slamming his hands on the table and frantically rising from his chair. "What do you mean? What girl? What _wolf_?" He looked around at the rest of the table and Mai. Another Wolf? Why wasn't he told?

Seto sighed, and looked at Mokuba—that had harshly argued they should _tell him_ all through dinner—who now was looking at him mouthing, "I told you so."

Hmph. Little brothers.

"There was this girl," Ryou said, finally, though not anywhere near as fast enough, in Katsuya's opinion. "We...found her outside, collapsed. We're not entirely sure she's a Wolf, but her magic mainly felt like it."

It took a minute for it to sink in.

Katsuya sat down, staring blankly. Another Wolf? In Dragon Territory? But how? Surely they hadn't passed the laws that allowed people to move and trade through the Territories yet. Seto, who he'd seen do work three times as fast as Pegasus, wasn't even done, nor had he informed anyone he didn't trust. "I...I don't understand."

Bakura patted Katsuya's shoulder for a moment as the Lupine continue to stare before he got fed up and threw the blond over his shoulder. Really, what were they still sitting there for?

Marik grinned and joined standing. "I don't have a clue what this chick looks like, but let's find 'er, eh?"

**-haha**

"I went to see Anzu right down the hall to tell her something for a moment," Mai explained, mostly to Katsuya who was still thrown over Bakura's shoulder, "And when I came back, her bandages were on the bed and she was gone. Poof! Kablooey! Vanished!"

They entered Mai's nursery, where the girl had been staying, and a deliriously familiar scent tingled Katsuya's nose. He'd smelt it before, but when? It had to be a really long time ago because it was hard to ever really forget a scent. He was part Wolf, what could he say?

Bakura stopped and Katsuya was swiftly flown off his shoulder, 'eep'ing, and his soft leather boot clacked on the floor. Well, it was nice to be off, he had to admit as he rubbed his belly. Bakura's shoulder had been digging rather uncomfortably into it, rubbing right into his spleen.

But, Goddess, did he feel short now.

"What's wit' ya Kings and you're tallness? Sheesh!"

"At least you're not as short as Yugi or Ryou," Malik commented. "So it could be worse."

"So what do you think?" Marik chuckled, "Think you can track it?"

"I"M NOT A DOG!" Katsuya defended, his shackles rising, his fist clenched warningly, but he took a breath and relaxed. It didn't take the scowl off his face because really, he was a _Wolf_ not a _dog_, but he was able to talk in a inside-castle voice, "But yeah, I think I can."

He gazed around the room. Just Malik, Marik, Bakura, Mai and him were here, the others went off in another direction. He looked down when he realized Seto didn't come with them. When Seto had said sorry earlier and asked if they could talk, he really hoped they could mend whatever it was into at least a friendship. He enjoyed being around Seto.

But that didn't seem to be the case. Seto was probably going to ask him to leave, which he would with no questions asked, but he still really _really_ wanted to stay close to Seto if he could.

Marik tugged Katsuya into a hug and Bakura reached over to give him a noogie. "Cheer up, Retriever," Bakura commented and stopped, "Don't know what's got you down but we have a chick-a-dee ta find."

Katsuya nodded and took a deep breath. Forget it, he told himself, track the girl. Though, as he took in her scent, he noticed it was slightly harder to distinguish the beings special scent, it was covered with the smell of blood, forest sap, and dirt, but he could track that he supposed. Seto's castle either smelled like flowers, cooking, Seto, Mokuba, or vanilla, the scent the girl had all over her couldn't be too hard to distinguish.

He hoped. Especially since there were all those turns and corners and oh—! His head was dizzy thinking about them!

He closed his eyes and opened himself to his Wolf magic to heighten his senses. Taking a deep breath, he felt the magic's warmth run through his veins like white hot adrenaline, loosening his muscles and warming the tips of his toes and fingers, he felt his heart beat, he felt everyone else's heart beat. When he opened his eyes, everything was brighter, smelled more, felt more. He loved this feeling, it felt so _free_. So _uncontrollable_.

So _good_.

"Awright. Let Git t'is t'ing goin'."

He smirked, Gods, why didn't he do this more often? When was the last time he had done this? He wondered what _sex_ would feel like when he was like this. It was so good before, Katsuya wondered how much it would heighten because of this! Goddess, he was getting hard thinking about it. Hard, hungry, and horny.

But the girl first.

He ran outside the room—Gods, did he have so much energy!—and took another breath. She went right. He started running, as fast as he could, down the hall, and when he smelt her turn he was going too fast to stop so he tripped and slid a little down the hall, but he got right back up, ignoring Bakura and Marik shouting at him, and ran down the other hall.

It was like that until the smell started to get stronger. He slowed down a bit, getting more and more confused by the familiarity of it. It was something that made his heart pump and ache at the same time. Why couldn't he place it? Did he ever wish he could.

He turned down another hallway and there was a shock through his system. There. Here. She was here. This hallway. Right in front of—

He tackled her. She 'eep'ed as he grabbed her and twisted mid-air so she fell on top of him. She struggled a bit, wriggling and grunting, but he had her small arms in a lock. She wiggled and Katsuya looked her face and he felt his magic drained from him faster than magic itself.

She looked, literally blindly, at him. Her strawberry hair caved their faces from the rest of the world and her hazy green eyes, unable to see anything, showed fear and confusion.

His heart stopped mid-beat, "Sh-Shizuka?"

Something sparked in her and she cried, "Katsuya!" He released her and she immediately sat up, springing her arms forward to feel his face and smile, "Katsuya! It's you! I found you!"

"Retriever? Are you alright?" Bakura called, followed by Marik.

"Damn, you fucking ass! Leave us in the dust why don't you?" Marik scolded.

Katsuya ignored them.

He sat up, her rocking to sit on his lap, and took hold of her in the warmest, tightest hug he could muster without hurting her. "Is it really you Shizuka?" He leaned back and examined her, "You've grown so beautifu'!"

Shizuka blushed, reaching out and flying her fingers all over the rest of Katsuya's body—like when they were younger—using them to see Katsuya. "You've grown too, Big Brother!"

Katsuya continued to examine her. His sister! The one he had last seen when he was six was right here in front of him! In the Dragon Territory! Covered in, well, gunk and blood! But it was her, and her pale skin and foresty eyes and waist-long beautiful hair! His heart paced so fast he was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack yet!

"How are you? What are you doing here? How'd—why'd you find me?"

Shizuka wrapped her arms around Katsuya's neck and hugged him tight, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Oh, Big Brother! I have so much to ask and tell you! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

He hugged and nuzzled her back, "I missed you, too." He smiled when he felt her stomach rumble. "You seem hungry."

The female didn't move away but she nodded he head in his neck. Katsuya jumped when he felt her tears on his neck and anger swelled in his stomach. What happened that made her cry like this? She smelled happy and sad at the same time, what was she crying for though? He rubbed her back and laughed. "It's okay. I don't what happened but I'll take care of you, I promise."

She nodded, but otherwise didn't move.

Marik and Bakura stood watching awkwardly and Katsuya stood, Shizuka still clinging on and her legs wrapped around his waist. He looked at them, "Go get Seto and the others and bring them to the dining hall."

The two kings looked at him awkwardly, debating. Sillily they looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't get into too much trouble, Retriever."

Katsuya shook his head and looked at Shizuka's head, "Let's go meet Miss Olga. She's real sweet, you'll really like 'er alright?"

Shizuka nodded again. Katsuya smiled. It felt like they'd been together their entire lives and he was glad.

He really missed Shizuka.

**-haha**

Seto didn't believe it. There. In front of him. There was Katsuya. Smiling. At a girl. A very petite, blind girl.

Another Wolf. In his territory. He didn't understand. Was he supposed to? Was he supposed to just except the fact there was a girl his _mate_ was smiling at like the happiest being alive. Was he supposed to just _let it go_?

He didn't think so.

But when Katsuya saw him, and turned his head to look at him, Seto's thoughts faded. He looked so happy, especially the way his eyes were lit up, his shoulders relaxed, and his teeth trapping the poor, it-never-had-chance apple turnover that Seto only could _wish_ he was in place of, Seto couldn't bring himself to do anything to ruin it.

And the happiness he _felt_ from Katsuya after the last few days of nothing but confusion and pain...Seto couldn't be cruel enough to rip the proverbial rug from under the blond Lupine.

So why was Katsuya rushing towards him and pulling him toward the red-headed girl?

"Seto!" Katsuya exclaimed stopping him in front of her, "This is my sister, Shizuka!"

Seto swore he lost his mind. She was his _sister_? And he was fucking jealous over _a sister_?

"S-sister?" Seto stumbled, blinking surprised.

"It's very nice to meet you," Shizuka said, cocking her head much like Katsuya did. The gesture made Seto want to ask for them to do it at the same time so he could go 'awwwwwe'. "May I see you?"

Seto had to stop himself from asking how. She was _blind_. "Please?" He replied, confused.

Shizuka and Katsuya laughed at him and she reached out to him and, after a few minutes on blindly missing Seto, Katsuya grabbed her wrist to lead her hand to Seto. She blushed, feeling Seto's hardened stomach and she led her hand directly up to his face to lightly trace his confused features. "I'm sorry, King Kaiba, am I disturbing you?" She asked softly and ran her fingers over his furrowed brow.

Seto had to admit, he wasn't expecting to be felt up, but nothing seemed deeper than just pure curiosity of what he could possibly look like. "No. I apologized, you've just caught me off guard."

She nodded blankly and whispered something in such a low voice Seto doubted Katsuya could hear, and he could hear a lot better than Seto could. The fact bothered Seto, like she could possibly know something that may or may not be too fantastically good.

Seto looked over to Katsuya who stared excitedly at Shizuka. He couldn't imagine how Katsuya felt. The longest he'd been away from Mokuba was a day, and he knew where Mokuba was, having your sister you haven't seen for years and obviously adore popping out of nowhere...

It didn't settle with Seto when he really thought about it.

Shizuka pulled her hands back and smiled. "Katsuya, may I have some water?"

Katsuya immediately jumped to his feet to fulfill her whim, "Of course!" He trotted to the kitchen, "I'll be right back!"

When he'd left Shizuka lifted her chin as if looking into Seto's eyes. "I sense no others are in the room, am I wrong?"

"No."

Shizuka paused a moment, taking in the sudden and strict tone she hadn't been expecting. In a way, she felt she should have. The king smelled agitated, she'd of thought she would have learned by now. No, maybe not learned but realized this was _not_ Wolf Territory. "I apologize, but I must ask to meet with you in private later."

Seto frowned. There was something completely powerful about this girl, it was nothing to just dismiss. He gave a quick nod before Katsuya pranced in with a dainty glass of water, Olga following right behind him with food. Seto looked at Olga who looked a bit skeptical, but willing to play along with Katsuya, at him.

He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Miss Olga must meet this sister of Little Darling!" She huffed, setting the plate on the table, "Little Darling, Miss Olga expects help in kitchen tomorrow!"

Katsuya gently took Shizuka's hand and folded the glass into it before turning to Olga and smiling such a brilliant smile that it made Olga fluster and blush a bit. Seto had never seen her like that.

Katsuya was amazing.

"Anything, Miss Olga, I owe you so much."

Olga stood still for a moment before relaxing her strict posture, "Yes, well, anything for Little Darling. Though-! Olga demand more cookies."

Katsuya smiled in response and nodded. "Miss Olga, meet Shizuka, my little sister."

Olga paced over to the female wolf and took her free hand and kissed it. "She is beautiful."

Shizuka blushed, "Oh-um! Th-thank-you. You have a very Omega-ee voice!"

Both Seto and Olga stared at Katsuya, who chuckled merrily as stroked Shizuka's hair lovingly and placing her fork in her hand as well as guiding it to the food for the first stabbing., "She thinks your voice is very sweet and comforting."

"And your food is absolutely scrumptious!" Shizuka shouted, her face brightening as she continue to eat. Really, she's never had food this good in Wolf Territory!

"Ah!" Miss Olga gasped, "Miss Olga always except flattery, keep going smart little girl!"

Shizuka and Katsuya giggled, and Olga gave Seto a last weary look. He nodded and she walked back into the kitchen. "Miss Olga must sleep if Little Darling like good breakfast for those hooligans! Miss Olga know Little Darling cook well, cook for self!"

Katsuya smirked, mostly at the surprised look on Seto's face. "Oh, but yours is better!"

"Don't care!"

Shizuka paused and looked at Katsuya. Seto frowned and looked at Katsuya.

Seto swore the world stopped turning from the beautiful look in Katsuya's eyes as he gleamed at him.

.-.-.-.-

"So..." Bakura said, looking at the other three kings, "Retriever's sis..."

"What about her?" Seto snapped. He was supposed to be mending his relationship with Katsuya right now. They were supposed to speak 'later' hours ago! But instead Katsuya took his sister to his room.

Seto did not like this.

Seto wanted sex.

Seto should not be here in the Flame Hall with the three other kings.

"Just wonderin', it wasn't like you allowed us to go into the dining room and really meet her..."

"Fuck you."

"Seto, are you not being a bit abstruse with this?" Atemu asked, lolling his head into his hand.

"No."

"Yeah, well," Marik said, looking at the black flame, "three other people in here think you are...what ever abstruse means."

"Fuck you."

"Well, someone needs to get laid," Bakura mumbled. "What's on the plaque, Marik?"

"It says, '_The Curse Flame_'." Marik glided his fingers over the indented letters, "Doom foreboding."

"So is Shizuka." Seto spat. Right now, he could care less if the girl was their fucking _child_. He demanded Katsuya's attention. Now. This girl was taking it. Speaking of which...she had said something about speaking in private. He wondered what it could possibly be.

There was a knock on the door. The irony was, Seto bet it was Shizuka.

It was. Seto looked down at her while her blind gaze stayed steady forward. "I apologize," She said, "again, for asking this of you. Katsuya is asleep, may we?"

The three kings behind him scrambled to look around at her and Seto turned to glare at them. "Fine."

He needed to set things straight with Katsuya anyways. Maybe this would help him gain points, getting Shizuka's blessing. And if not, hell, at least he tried.

It wouldn't be like he wouldn't try again.


	10. Burning Bridges

Shizuka sat with him in the garden, her eyes closed, her breathing relaxed.

"King Pegasus is planning something evil."

Like that wasn't obvious.

"Yes, for some reason it is beyond my ability to doubt it," Seto replied, grabbing a rose and examining it before letting go, allowing it to swiftly bounce back in place. Pegasus had always showed signs of over-eagerness when they had met to debate a treaty. Seto had always been a bit suspicious. "My only questions lie with what _you_ are doing here."

Shizuka didn't answer for a moment, as if to shake off her surprise, but she didn't take long to relax again. "I was looking for my brother. I had some resources pointing to him being here...Am I too much trouble for you, Your Highness?" Shizuka asked. Seto glanced at her. She was blind, to a fault, but something about her made it seem as if she could see _everything_. "I apologize for any inconveniences."

Seto ignored her. "You're different when you're around your brother. What are you hiding from him, that you aren't from me?"

"It's been years since I've met him before, but during the times we were together he'd told me that he loved me...I don't believe I have ever had anyone tell me that that with so much sincerity, not even my mother, because my blindness always blinded them. I was different. Difference is bad, a matter of life and death sometimes, in Wolf Territory. It didn't blind him though...I don't want him to know that I'm...that much different. I'm afraid his love would glaze over." Shizuka knitted her fingers together. "There really is no other way to explain it."

"He's very different also."

"I _know._"

Seto frowned and looked at her. She was powerful, he could feel it like a dam being rammed into by a river. It was much more lose than before when she was around Katsuya.

Seto thought somehow Katsuya already knew though.

"He'll be disappointed if you don't tell him," Seto stated softly.

Her hazy green eyes swirled with confusion and she continued to stare straight ahead. "But he won't find out if neither of us tells."

Seto narrowed his brow and glared at the ground. "He knows. You're his sister. He's even mentioned you before," Seto thought back to Katsuya talking about his sister. "'She was so cute. I remember her being so smart. It was like even though she was young, she knew the world. Even then she'd trip and stumble...I wonder what she's like now'. I can't count the times his happiness, his curiosity and sadness pitted my stomach as he talked about you."

"How does that mean he knows? He could know absolutely nothing."

Seto sat down on the marble bench directly across from hers. He looked her in the eyes, despite how she would be unable to see him do so; he still felt the connection as if she could. "Because he obviously loves you. He'd notice everything he possible could about you."

Shizuka didn't answer this time. She sat silently with her fingers entwined, as if taking in this information. Her eyes close and she leaned her head back a few degrees. "There is a Blue Moon in a month. I believe Pegasus has something planned for then."

Seto jumped at that.

"The last Blue Moon was eight hundred years ago."

"It's also when Wolves are at their strongest. Those who survived since the last one are jittery in waiting." Shizuka opened her eyes. "Katsuya is not aware, is he?"

"Even I was not aware."

"You should prepare. I have a bad feeling, and I'm sure the others will as well when you tell them."

"Tell me something I don't know," Seto huffed, entwining his own fingers together and resting his elbows on his thighs. A blue moon was bad news. He didn't know of any Dragons of any possible finding willing to talk of the last Blue Moon. Well, willing or sane enough. Eight hundred years is a long time for those not frozen in it.

As if finding it an appropriate time after another few moments had passed, Shizuka spoke up. Though her voice was soft, her message was as loud as celebratory drums.

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon does not know who he is yet."

Seto growled, "That's a child's story. I don't think there ever was any Red Eyes."

"You never know," Shizuka countered, her voice growing stronger, like she just _knew_, "It is possible that there is no Black Dragon to know who he is. I believe if there is a war, it'll be very difficult without him."

"You sound so sure," Seto said, standing. He started to pace. "There is no reason to be so confident. We have won plenty of times against the Wolves on Full Moons."

"And how many have you fought during a Blue Moon? I don't believe you understand the concept that the Blue Moon is no _ordinary_ Full Moon, King," Shizuka said, also standing. "Please listen to me. There _is_ a Black Dragon, and there_ is_ going to be a war."

Seto's hackles rose defensively, "I thought you just _believed_."

"I was hoping you'd be more willing if I didn't force the thought down your throat, sir. You don't seem the type that would work on."

"I _believe_ you are correct in that assumption. I also _believe_ that it is late and we should go back. Katsuya is curious, and I _believe_ it is about where you could possibly be."

Shizuka frowned, mocked and scorned. "Just because you are a coward does not mean you should lead your people as such. Believing in the impossible has gotten many people very far."

And with that parting thought, she walked away, tripping a bit, but for a being blind, she did so very gracefully. Seto had to admit, she could be very very right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya frowned, unable to find Shizuka. She had said she had wanted some time to scour the castle a bit herself, but now, after an hour and a half, he was afraid she had gotten lost. He could see and he still did.

He walked down the corridor and as he walked pass the library he stopped. He hadn't been back since his freak-out. He'd been too afraid to. He thought of moving on, not to bother with the library. But the pictures in his mind bothered him. Those pictures that used to be the paintings of dragons until the moonlight reflected them in the windows.

The heartbreak he felt inside of himself when he saw those pictures broke his soul. It broke his hope and, if he heard the voice again, his sanity.

He took a step forward to go back to finding Shizuka, or at this point Seto. Seto seemed like he was willing to forgive Katsuya, they just hadn't had the time to talk. It'd be nice to be at least friends with Seto again.

But he couldn't. He couldn't look for Shizuka, couldn't look for Seto, and, at this point, he probably couldn't ask for Seto to forgive him. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken back to the library in a fit of defeat. It was night outside and it was the last night before the moon stopped shining for the New Moon. If he was going to see it again it might take a few days before he could if he didn't look now. He needed the moonlight for it. He could feel it.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and let it creak open almost dauntingly. He looked up, examining the room and its entirety. It looked so empty despite being full of books.

He couldn't see the reflection from where he was, the dim light from the hall lit the library too much for him to see if anything reflected in the window and his angle was all wrong.

Slowly, he stepped in and shut the door. He looked at the paintings on the wall then, as he walked just close enough to see, in the window and his breath was stolen from his lungs.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening them again. Gathering the little courage he had, he walked into the moon light. The tattoos slithered over him in his reflection. Including the white one he paused for to touch his shoulder junction where it was in his reflection. Where Seto had bit him.

He touched his reflection, fully intending to examine it and the reflection of the paintings. Magic surged his finger tips and sparked something above him, taking him aback. He looked up but nothing was there. He touched the reflection again, looking up at the same time. Again, magic flared his finger tips. A small bridge appeared above him from the rolling ladder that climbed the three stories of books on the shelves.

The bridge crossed over to a small corner at the top of the shelves on the other side of the room where the shelves were bare because none of the ladders could roll or reach that far. Katsuya had asked once why it had been bare, Seto said it would take too much energy to shift his body shape just for a book so he left it bare and didn't bother it, but now the more-than-ridiculous design of the ladder tracks seemed to have a purpose.

A pretty scary one too.

Walking to the ladder, he climbed it. He half wondered if when he got there the bridge would still be there. It seemed to react more to his Wolf magic and Katsuya wasn't sure if it would work if a Wolf wasn't touching the window.

Slowly, when he had reached the top of the ladder, he reached out. When he waved his hand blindly down, he hit something solid and the same magic that he tried so hard to ignore, the magic that was not his Wolf magic, flared through his body. First, Katsuya freaked, because of this magic, and then his stomach dropped for the bridge had caught on fire, afraid it would burn somehow with his luck, but the flames died and a glass walkway was left in place of it.

Katsuya half-thought he shouldn't. He shouldn't allow this to happen. Shouldn't allow his _other_ magic to be used. It had been acting up too much lately. He shouldn't cross that bridge. But slowly, and ever-so-surely, he pulled himself on that walkway and made his way across to the shelves.

He looked them over carefully, there really was nothing there, but then his eyes caught a hidden book, flat against the wall in the back. He reached for it, too curious for his rapidly depleting sanity, grabbing it and bringing it closer to be examined.

The bridge disappeared as soon as he removed the book.

Katsuya squeaked, quickly grabbing onto the shelf before he could fall to his doom and hung there. The book fell when he dropped it to grab on. He winced when he heard the ungraceful slap of it hitting the ground a few moments later. That would hurt. As quickly as he could, he pulled himself so he could stand up on the shelf to safety. He swatted his arm around looking for the bridge that wasn't there.

Well, he thought, great. He was stuck three stories high on a bookshelf with no way down. He should have just kept on walking, looking for his cute little sister.

Who was hiding her power from him.

Like it wasn't obvious she was psychic.

Really, did she think he was stupid or something?

Feeling around blindly for the bridge again and feeling nothing, Katsuya thought maybe she wasn't too far off.

He sighed and looked at the bookshelf wall. A knob. There was a door knob. He blinked rapidly, to see if the the knob would be like bridges and disappear. When it didn't he thought: what the hell? He'd already screwed himself over pretty bad tonight, why not some more?

Reaching in he turned the knob and pushed. It took a little strength that was hard to give given his position, but there was a door behind the shelves that opened. He didn't even hesitate. Going through the door was better than being stuck on the side of the shelf he was on for sure.

He ducked down, sliding his small body through the shelves to slide onto a concrete flooring. It was small, like a platform between the walls. There was the shelf side, a wall on the other side, a wall behind him and a set of narrow stairs going down in front of him.

So many choices, Katsuya thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes and beginning to jog slightly forward down the spiral of stairs, he was just _so_ baffled as to which way to go.

Okay, so a lot had happened to him tonight. One, Shizuka, out of dumb-face _nowhere_ pops up. Two, he sees the reflections again. Three, he sees that he has the same white markings as the person who looked like him, and took the places of the Red Eyes Black Dragon he supposed in both of the paintings' reflections even though the man who looks like Seto and took the places of the Blue Eyes White Dragon has none, like Seto. Four, the collapsing bridge and the secret in the book shelves.

Why did everything always have to come in groups? Couldn't one thing happen now, then another three days from now?

Katsuya sighed and continued down the stairs. There was a couple of pictures on the walls, all of them were paintings like the ones in the library except smaller. There was one, exactly like the one in the middle of the three paintings in the library. He stopped and sighed, completely, and utterly, mentally, and physically at this point, exhausted.

There were a lot of stairs. Even more so feeling then the ones up to his tower.

Waiting for his belated breath to come back he looked at the painting. He imagined the three in the library even more so now. Especially the heart wrenching reflections.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon one had him, or someone who looked a lot like him. There were very few differences like the painting's eyes were sharper, his skin tanner, his eyes and hair slightly lighter than Katsuya's. The Blue Eyes White Dragon painting had Seto look alike except the his painting also had sharper eyes than the real Seto, but they were just as blue, and his skin was also more tan than the living thing. And maybe his jaw was a little more loose than Seto's.

Then there was the one of both of them.

They looked happy, like mates. Where there were two dragons dancing in the original painting, in the reflection, the two look alikes were standing close together, with Blue Eyes' arm around Red Eyes' waist.

Katsuya wished he and Seto could be like that. But Seto would never want him. Especially like that.

Katsuya stood from leaning against the wall. He should continue on. He should just leave. Leave the castle. Leave the territory. Leave Seto. It would be better for everyone, right?

Right?

He should have just let Pegasus kill him.

He took another step. He paced himself in a walk this time. Really, he didn't have anywhere to be, and even if he did he sure as Red Eyes had no idea how to get there from here.

Man, these stair took forever.

As he turned with the spiral of stairs he expected to see more stairs, the tessellating gray blocks of fun they were, but his eyes were blessed with the sight of a plush, hidden room. It was dusty, as were all the other rooms that had been forgotten, and the furniture was all great antiques. There were books everywhere, looking like enough to fill the large empty shelf space he climbed through to get here and there was a desk with a journal and writing utensils. A quill to be exact.

He walked down the last few steps and took it in. Red velvet cushioned the small, cushion and wooden fainting couch and the seat of the chair that matched the regal rosewood desk. There was a fluffy, deep red rug that had a few dusty books scattered across it, open, as if they were there to come back to, to read later. The shelves were bright red-brown rose wood as the desk, chair, and fainting couch, pushed far against of the cold, gray wall of the concrete cubical.

And there was a little flappy-door. Like a Wolf-door Beings in Wolf Territory had on their houses so they could go in and out of their houses in Wolf form.

He walked more into the room, to the small desk littered with papers. Dust flew everywhere with his footsteps and he coughed when he accidentally inhaled it. "Oh-_cough_-God-_coughcough_-Fuck!"

He growled and covered his nose and mouth with his shirt. This was ridiculous! None of the other rooms were _this_ dusty! And what was with the wolf door? And the bridge that reacted with _both_ his magics? It was as if these places had been made for him! And only him!

He stumbled over to the desk, still coughing, and grabbed the back of the chair, pulling it out. He sat down and finished his cough fit. Taking a deep breath as soon as he could breath, he relaxed back in the chair. It...was surprisingly comfortable. If he wasn't smart enough to not fall asleep in a room full of dust, he might have right then and there! If the chair was this comfortable, he almost wondered how amazing the couch would feel, but as he looked over his shoulder to the couch he decided there was _way_ too much dust to sit down on it.

_He_ would be a Snow-Jou if he sat down on it. Katsuya could just imagine the dust flying everywhere in a big cloud!

He sighed. What to do now? Katsuya turned back around and looked at the book and flipped gently through the stiff pages. It looked like a journal someone had often written in to a point. It was in Draconic, the wonderful Dragon language, and there were dates at the very top of each new 'day'. The most recent one was the third moon (there was a three and a moon, dates were about the only thing he _could_ read since they were numbers. He was good at math) of eight hundred years ago.

Seth, a word or name that was repeatedly written down, kept catching his eye. He kept thinking it said Seto. But his heart stopped when he saw Bakura, Marik, and Atemu written down in it also. He couldn't read, no, but he had seen them each write their names out for him. It had to be coincidence, he thought, he'd seen old men from eight hundred years ago in Wolf Territory, and the three kings did _not_ look eight hundred years old. They couldn't be!

Could they?

_THUMP_

Katsuya jumped, nearly knocking the chair over and sending _more_ dust into the already thin air. Like the air didn't have enough dust _already_. Slowly, he grasped a knob on the drawer in the desk. That's where the thump had come from, but would whatever that was in there hurt him?

Katsuya closed his eyes. He hated himself. He should _not_ be this curious. Without hesitating any further he opened the drawer.

A necklace. That was all that was in there. It was a small, long sliver chain going through a small hole in what looked like a _black_ Dragon scale. Hesitantly, Katsuya reached in and grabbed it, just to examine it. He gave up on that though when his black marking started to run up his arm.

He dropped it on his desk and watched his markings fade back into his skin, slowly. Very slowly. His heart, that was beating faster than anytime Katsuya could ever remember, hurt it was beating so pathetically hard.

He stood, walking backwards and tripping on one of the forgotten books on the floor and he landed, safe, on the fainting chair. As he had predicted, dust was sent flying everywhere and landing mostly on him.

Fantastic, he thought, coughing. He needed to get out of there! He squeezed his watery eyes for a moment before opening them and looking down to the book he tripped on. On it was a dusty-gray picture of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He looked over to the other book that had so dust covering it he couldn't see what was on it.

Coughing still, and falling to his knees he was coughing so hard and so out of breath, he crawled to the book and wiped it off a little. It was another picture and description of Red Eyes.

Okay. So, one, he needed out of there. Now. Two, he _needed_ to have someone teach him how to read!

He looked around. The flappy-door was closer, and hopefully shorter than the stairs. Almost pathetically he crawled over to it and peeked out. There was a small cliff and, at the end of that, a small fall between very narrow wall-spaces, but there was a light at the bottom. Deciding he could deal with it comfortably, especially compared to the dusty room, he crawled to the edge of the cliff and turned out.

He coughed harshly, simply reminding himself of a seal on the shores of Wolf Territory. When he slid down between the walls and his feet touched the bottom, he felt like the crack there was slightly familiar. Contorting himself through the crack, still coughing and feeling like he _had_ done this before, he was face first with slightly spread legs, like someone was stretching to reach for something sitting down, and lacy pink panties.

He blushed, and coughed against his will. The person froze, and suddenly Katsuya felt as if he should run away.

The rolling chair slid back and Nurse Mai folded down to see him.

"Jou?"

Katsuya blushed and scrambled out with a final cough, "I"MSORRY!ISAWYOURPANTIES!"

Mai blinked looking at Jou, who was more embarrassed than anyone she'd ever seen who had seen her panties. Deciding to play with the boy a little before she figured out what he was doing down there (because she _was_ curious how he got there, she had been in the office all day and not once saw him come in), she put on a frown. "You PERVERT!"

Katsuya looked at her one last moment, near tears because she was going to _eat_ him-he could feel it, and ran away for his life, screaming, "I"MSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORR-!"

Mai blinked again and stood up. She needed a break. She'd been there all day.

"-YYYYY!"

She had a Wolf to poke fun at.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto gasped as he had the air knocked out of him when someone ran into and quickly swiveled around him. "Katsuya?"

"ISAIDIWASSORRYBUTSHE'SSTILLGONNAEATME!"

Seto blinked, confused, surprised and a little happy Katsuya had ran to him, even if it was because he was the first one the Lupine found, and curious as to _why _he was covered in dust and _why_ Mai was going to eat him.

"Seto, that _perv_ stole a look between my legs at my panties!" Mai said, stomping 'angrily', but giving Seto a quick wink, Seto blinked against, slowly, getting that Mai was making fun of Katsuya, and Katsuya thoroughly believed Mai would eat him for stealing a look at her panties.

Wait. What?

"Your...panties?" He turned to Katsuya and asked, hurt, "Her panties?"

Katsuya was supposed to be _his. _Why was he looking at Mai's panties?

"Ididn'tmeantobutthere'sasecretpassage! Aroom! Andthecrackinthewall! Andherpanties!Andandand-!"

Seto felt the sad part was he understood all of that.

Mai froze, "What?"

"A secret passage is what I believe he said."

Katsuya nodded, panting out his poor lungs and involuntarily coughing a little more. He needed air! And water! "Yeah!"

"And it ended under my desk, in that crack, that only you can get in and out of?" Mai asked.

Katsuya nodded again, eagerly. "Yes!"

Mai stood there with Seto. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Only Katsuya would find something like that.

Mai turned around, "Okay, see you later."

Katsuya stopped breathing a moment. "Y-you're not gonna hurt me?"

"Puppy, I do not believe she _ever_ intended to hurt you," Seto said, looking at the frazzled blond. Mai continued walking, but laughed and waved confirmation. Diverting his attention back from Mai he looked at Katsuya and called to the blond. "But we need to talk, now that you're here and alone." Well, talk if Seto could control himself. He hadn't really seen the Wolf in a while and they were _alone_.

How much better could it get if they had a bed?

Katsuya only looked up at him through his bangs and softly said, "I'm leavin', I promise...but could ya keep Shizuka here? She needs somewhere safe."

Seto looked at him and melted. The Wolf thought Seto wanted him to leave. "I'm not telling you to leave. I'm not even asking."

Katsuya really looked at Seto now, "Really?"

Seto pulled Katsuya's chin up and gently kissed those wonderful lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed them, it had been too long. Way too long. "Yes, I wanted to apologize."

"But didn't _I_ do somethin' bad?" Katsuya asked, not nearly as calmed by the kiss as Seto had hoped. His eyes were still wide and curious like a pup's.

"No, I..." Seto covered his face. He had also hoped the kiss would distract Katsuya enough they didn't have to go into detail. He did not do well apologizing. He actually, in fact, as Mokuba put it, _failed_ at the task. Quite miserably at that.

Katsuya, though not distracted, just smiled, getting it. "You don't have to say it...I'm glad ya don't want me to leave, but I'm gonna leave anyways."

Seto frowned. Deciding words would not do the trick—and he had fought with the blond before, giving in early was easier than doing it later—he sighed. "No," he said, "Katsuya, you are not."

Katsuya was mid-asking "What?" when Seto picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'll have the next person we see inform Shizuka you will be kept by me for the night. She will not worry."

Katsuya squeaked and started to pound on Seto's back, yelling, "Li'e 'ell ya—Ah! Dun' ya dare spank meeeEEEE-! FUCK YA!"

Seto just shook his head, "That's the idea."

"WHA' IDEE-ER?" Katsuya shouted, "IMMA CHOP OFF YAR BALLS AN' EAT 'EM ON A 'OT DOG BUN WIT MARINARA SAUCE!"

Seto sighed and stopped, throwing Katsuya back on his feet and holding the shorter boy's shoulders to keep him in place. The blond looked back at him with angry, curious eyes. He was hurt. Seto felt it in the pit of his stomach. "Listen to me Katsuya. I care about you. I don't know what you think, if I just want to use you as a quick fuck, or if you are a toy for my amusement. I have no idea what pathetically untrue lies Pegasus has ingrained into your mind, but you are, believe it or not, my mate."

Seto lost his breath, unable to believe he had just said it out loud.

Katsuya froze and was silent. Mate…Seto thought thought he was his mate? Tears swelled in his eyes. Why did Seto have to offer it? Why did he have to dangle the thing Katsuya wanted more than anything in his face when he couldn't have it. "Mate...?" Seto frowned. The tears swelling quickly moved into a downpour of onslaught of liquid emotions. "Seto, I...don't have a mate. I _can't _have a mate."

Seto was taken aback by the amount of truth the blond felt for it. "Katsuya that's-"

"It's true."

Katsuya and Seto quickly looked over. Shizuka stood there, looking sadly towards them. Her chin was down but she lifted as she spoke again.

"Katsuya cannot have a mate."


	11. Loop

Katsuya looked at her, shocked. The little bit of hope Seto had given him, broken into a billion little pieces of hurt and loneliness. Pegasus was _right_. Pegasus was _always_ right. The one thing every being looked forward to, having a mate, and he couldn't have one.

He just wanted to die.

He looked back to Seto, who was still staring shell-shocked at Shizuka's brutal words—truth or not. His wonderful Seto...and he wasn't even his.

Without being able to think of anything else to do, he ran. Katsuya ran away as fast as his tired legs could carry him through the castle. He passed the stairs, the kitchen, the ballroom, the dining room, the library, the training room, the Flame room.

He threw himself into the torture chamber. The ghostly, rusted chains hanging from the walls, the "toys" the torturer used on his pathetic, helpless victims, the wheel sitting almost eerily still. This place was the only place of truth, despite just being told it. This place was the only place the truth was good.

Because it would stop all the torture and let life leave.

.-.-.-.-

Seto whipped his head to Katsuya's direction, getting ready to follow as fast as he could. He couldn't just _leave _him.

Even if it was exactly what Shizuka kept him from doing. "Leave him."

Sometime in Seto's state of shock she had glided over to him and was there just in time to grab his wrist from leaving. He tried to get her to let go, to go after Katsuya...but she had a strong grip. A really strong grip.

"You will only hurt him more now. Let him settle first." Shizuka advised, and secure in thinking Seto wouldn't chase him, and _couldn't_ at this point she let go. "Let's go have some tea. It seems neither of you are very bright at the moment. I will enlighten you in a loophole."

Seto gritted his teeth,"What now? What loophole? Do you realize how much you _hurt_ him? How much that _meant_ to him? I don't know why he ca-"

"Shush," Shizuka snapped, grabbing Seto's wrist again. Hard. "Listen to me. You make laws; you should know what a _loophole_ is. I told you there is one. Now _listen_."

Seto growled, feeling the heat of his fire magic flush his finger tips. He could burn her. He could kill her; watch her scream and cry as she burned to death because of his flame.

But the lost feeling he was getting from Katsuya wet his flame, flooded it out as crying emotions came in timid, quick flashes like repeated lightening bolts seconds apart from each other. He needed to get to Katsuya. He needed to _be_ with Katsuya.

"Listen? Why should I listen to y—"

Seto looked nowhere, his face stinging and Shizuka's hand still raised. "I said _listen to the loophole_. I know you're instincts are kicking in high gear, but how are you going to help Katsuya if you don't keep a level head?"

Seto looked back at her, surprised, but also surprisingly calmed. He stood straight staring at her a moment before collapsing, burying his face in his hands, miserable. "Thank-you, I apologize. You are right."

Shizuka's chest heaved, her eyes still in a glare and her mouth in an upside-down smile. "I'm physically blind, King Kaiba, not mentally or spiritually." She paused. "Katsuya needs to find himself, if you find him for him, it will do nobody any good."

Seto raised his head, slightly ashamed he let his Dragon instincts take over. Shizuka stared blindly forward, but not as if she wasn't seeing something. "What are you...?" Seeing? Looking at? Seto couldn't find the right words to end the sentence. They all seemed wrong to ask someone blind.

"I can...see—I suppose you could say—the first time you met him. You immediately knew he wasn't taken care of. That he was beat and impure in a bred sense. He was no royalty and he was cute. He didn't fear what most beings did and that excited you. He was _different_. He stood up instead of bowing down. But you missed his most important detail. You saw it, but only in a physical sense."

She let go of the wrist she was still holding and blindly stared forward. "Have you heard of echolocation, King Kaiba?"

Seto blinked at the sudden change of topic. First there was when he met Katsuya—and she was scarily accurate—and now she was talking about echolocation? "Yes?"

"That's how I navigate. Since I'm part wolf and blind, my hearing is better. When I'm outside, I'm more klutzy because there isn't as much for the sound to reflect off of, but in here, in the tight corridors, I can navigate very well, hence my ability to find where your arm, and face when I smacked you, was," She smiled softly, raising her hand to Seto's shoulder, "Your heart is beating very fast by the way. Katsuya will be fine."

Seto shook his head, "What does that have to do with echolocation?"

"Well," Shizuka said, dropping her hand and smiling playfully, "you were curious how I could be so accurate. I felt so when I was 'seeing' you at Katsuya meet. My brother has grown very handsome. The last time I 'saw' him, he was going to fall out of a tree and break his leg when he was six. Not that he ever did. He managed to change that."

"Change what?"

"His future," she said. "Now, shall we get some tea? I have a secret to enlighten you on."

Seto frowned, but otherwise figured it was okay. She had mentioned it was a loophole. Loopholes could be good. "Okay. Would you like an arm or are you more comfortable with echolocation."

Shizuka smiled some more, "An arm would be lovely."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya wiped his face, slimy with all the tears he smeared all over it. He laughed. He must look absolutely gorgeous now, all red faced and puffy eyed. He couldn't imagine what Seto would say.

Probably 'Get away, Mutt, you _aren't_ my mate.'

His breath trembled and he hiccuped and sniffled. And Seto had looked so sure when he was telling him he was his mate. So confident and exhausted and _happy_. Katsuya's heart broke to know that Seto was wrong. Seto _hated_ being wrong. And he always got mad when he was.

Katsuya didn't like it when Seto was unhappy. He especially didn't like it when he was at fault.

Katsuya felt like crying again.

Standing up, ignoring his shaking knees, and the crick in them, as well as the soreness in his back from sitting on the hard, cold cement so long, he stretched. One would thing after all the time he had spent in cement cells and torture chambers he'd get used to them, for some reason he just couldn't.

He looked around and snorted. He'd come to a _torture chamber_ for _comfort_, how fucked up was _that_?

He shivered, cold. He looked around. He didn't want to leave the room just yet. He didn't want to be found and he couldn't be if he was where no one thought to look. There was the fire place, where the branders laid next to, and some wood. The wood was stained with blood from long ago, but it was still wood.

He sighed. There was no fire though. Last time he was here—with Mokuba—they had lit torches with Mokuba's magic. This time, he was only seeing with memory and the little bit his wolf vision gave him.

He looked at his fingertips, calloused and worn, they knew more abuse than a pair of old shoes. He never wanted this magic, which was the whole reason behind everything bad ever happening to him. Why couldn't he just have his Wolf Magic? Why?

He bit his lip and, despite what he always told himself, allowed _that_ magic to flow through him to hiss at his finger tips.

Fire exploded, out of control and he jumped. Just as fast as it had exploded it sunk back into his finger tips. He didn't know much about controlling this magic. He never tried to learn to. He just wanted it gone. But it didn't seem to matter anymore anyways. Why suffer any longer? It _hurt_ to hold it back, like he was thickening his blood with cotton when he repressed it.

He'd hurt Seto once trying to repress it while they were copulating for the first time.

He closed his eyes and focused. The black-red fire exploded again, and he jumped, still, feeling free and unchained and unknowing, and it started to retract again but he grasped onto the feel and kept it at an okay size. His fingertips glowed and illuminated a radius around him. His eyes went wide, realizing he _was_ doing _this_ even though he had to fight his will to withhold the magic any longer.

He looked at the fire pit. There was some new wood already in there. Dry and unused. He walked over and touched it, watching it ignite the same color as his flame until it faded into the normal orangey color it was when he let go. He let the fire at his finger tips exhaust out and stared at the fire _he_ started.

He was curious also. Fire didn't hurt him. It _never_ hurt him. He remembered when he had to think about it. When Seto had lit the fire in the doorway when they first met, he almost ran right through it!

Slowly he reached his hand into the fire and held it there. His hand warmed, but not to a heat that he couldn't stand, and the fire turned back into his flame. He took his hand out, and the fire came with it. He smiled, almost laughing. The fire had come _with_ his hand! It surrounded his hand, burning softly. He touched the wood again and willed the fire to jump back on the log, but when he brought his hand back the fire was still stuck.

He shook his hand, defeated, and putting the fire out. Then he pushed fire at his finger tips and lit the log again. He didn't have very much control it seemed.

It didn't matter. He had time, and he had given up, he might as well learn the magic he was given.

.-.-.-.-

Seto stared at Shizuka. Really, it couldn't have been more obvious if it had smacked him the face!

"_No_."

"Oh yes, your highness," Shizuka said, taking another sip of tea. "I'm not surprised you didn't think of it sooner, so don't feel bad. You didn't really know Katsuya couldn'y have a mate."

Seto still looked incredulously at her, "But he can _be_ someone's mate?"

"He can be many peoples' mate. His Magic is too submissive to control someone as _his_ mate, and so much so that he can bend to anyone who wants him. However, I don't think that would be the case. He's very much in love with you."

Seto leaned back and took a sip of his own tea. Red Eyes, he was such a _moron_. But wait- "What is his other half? Do you know? He's part wolf and part-"

"Dragon. _That_ I am surprised you have not noticed. Being Dragon king and all."

So Katsuya was part Dragon? Seto looked at her, "_What?_"

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" Bakura and Marik barged in looking at them.

"HOW COULD _WE_ OF MISSED THAT! DRAGON! HA!"

Shizuka blinked confusedly, and Seto turned his head to look at the intruders. "What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for the Retriever!" Bakura exclaimed.

"And we came to you thinking 'Hey, Mister Dragon King has his dick up his ass, he'll know where he is!' and we just heard that!" Marik continued. "We have to tell him! He's curious too!"

"That would be inadvisable." Shizuka said, her hazed eyes staring straight ahead and he delicate cup clicking against its matching glass plate. "He _needs_ to figure it out himself. The importance of it is crucial."

Seto frown blankly, "But didn't you come here to tell him?"

"No," She stated, "I came to guide him. Though, it seems he's guided himself pretty far along in the past few hours."

"Guide him to what?" Bakura asked as he and Marik walked to the table and made themselves cozy at it. If Seto didn't have as much control or (more so) care for Katsuya who actually _liked_ these idiots for some reason, he would have blasted them with fire.

"You can see where he is?" Marik also asked, like a giddy child. "Okay, what am I thinking?"

"Seto's thinking you're an idiot. And guide him to find out who he is."

Marik blinked and fluttered his eyelashes, despite her inability to see him.

She smiled, "Thank-you. I agree."

The three males blinked at her and she smiled softly. "Were you not thinking I have a semblance to Katsuya?"

"No way!" Marik exclaimed. "You're good!"

"I know," She said conceitedly. "Seto," She followed soon after, "You might want to get Katsuya. He's in the torture chamber and I believe he is going to hurt himself if you do not help him soon."

Seto stood faster than a racing rabbit, but didn't go anywhere. "I have no idea where that is."

Shizuka nor the others said anything. Seto was too kind, for he never had anyone tortured before, and Shizuka found this a pleasing quality for her brother. Though she figured Seto might not be so kind when he was in bed teasing Katsuya. He would not be cruel, but a slight sadistic side would come out eventually.

It'll keep Katsuya occupied at least, she figured.

"Follow your gut. He is _your_ mate."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and smiled mischievously. They wrapped they're arms around each other's shoulders and unitedly began to sing, "Retriever and Kaiba sittin' in tree..."

Seto didn't hear the rest of the song, he got out of there. Fast.

.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya jumped when he heard the chamber door open, and his heart broke when Seto walked in. Then he panicked. What would he do if Seto saw the fire! Seto probably already didn't like him, but now he _really_ wouldn't like him!

But he didn't know how to put the fire out very quick either!

Seto stepped into the room and Katsuya stared, horrified at him, waiting for Seto to scream and kick him out of the castle. He was sad because he really _liked_ Seto. He wasn't sure he could bare Seto being hateful towards him.

But as Seto walked closer to him, he didn't have a look of anger or hatred across his face. It was enlightened and surprised. Nothing was malevolent about Seto at all!

"Katsuya, you're sister has informed me of something I believe you should think about."

Katsuya blinked, surprised, mostly at the soft, excited tone of Seto's voice. "Wh-what?"

"You cannot have a mate, but you can be one supposedly."

Katsuya blinked again, taking it all in. No way. It sounded _too_ good to be true. It had to be impossible. "H-how?"

"Apparently," Seto said, coming up and cupping Katsuya's wondrous face. And it felt so good to hold it again, to lean and kiss Katsuya's parted lips—like what he was doing right now. "Apparently, your magic is too submissive for _you_ to _claim_ someone as a mate, but you can _be_ someone's mate. Your magic apparently loves that. Being dominated and controlled. Much like you in bed."

Not that Seto could really see it in the dim light, but Katsuya blushed heavily, his eyes going wide and reflecting the glowing fire dazzlingly off his amber eyes. "T-that comment was unnecessary, King Stupid..."

"Oh really?" Seto said, holding Katsuya's chin and stealing another kiss, "I think it helped you understand..."

And then Seto stole another, not-so-chaste kiss.

"Mmmm..." Katsuya moaned, his beastly urges rising. Oh, as Seto took his mouth, what he wouldn't give for Seto to take _him_ again! "Seh'o"

Seto smirked against his lips and leaned back a second before leaning forward again.

"Retriever and Kaiba sittin' in a tree-" Entered Marik and Bakura"-K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes kiss then comes fucking then a Queen for King's hips bucking!"

Katsuya moved away and frowned at them heavily and they stopped to dead silence. Seto watched in amusement as horror came over their faces as Katsuya moved more away from him and more towards them. "I'm going to kick your asses _so_ hard!"

Suddenly they realized it was smart to leave, especially when Katsuya started to chase after them.

But not without going back to Seto first.

"Do ya really think it's true?"

Seto looked at the little blond. Even if it _wasn't_, Seto highly doubt he would care as long as he could keep looking at that face and making love to that body and just loving the boy himself the rest of his life. "Yeah, I think it is."

Katsuya smiled, barely noticeable in the dim light, but enough that Seto caught it before _Katsuya_ stole a kiss and Seto felt happiness—from both him and his _Queen_—and left with a few final words as he went after the two.

"I'm sneaking into your bed tonight!"

Seto couldn't wait.


	12. Collapse Perhaps

**BTW: I REVAMPED (I.E. GRAMMAR AND A FEW LITTLE THINGS) THIS STORY. JOU WAS WITH SHIZUKA AND HER MOTHER UNTIL HE WAS SIX AND HIS DAD LEFT AT CHILDBIRTH**

OMGWTF Not only a chapter, but a _decently sized one_! Le Gasp.

**ReizbarOokami**, Thank you again for updating.

BTW if anyone wants to write a Vamp!SetoxWerewolf!Jou or Were!wolfSetoxWerewolf!Jou or Werewolf!SetoxVampire!Jou or Werewolf!SetoxHuman!Jou (etc...) It would be greatly, greatly loved.

* * *

Katsuya stood in the library staring out the windows. He curled his toes, cold against the stone floor, and relaxed them. He was freezing and he partially wondered why the library was so cold when their seemed to be so much magic hidden in it. Though, it was a new moon tonight. He couldn't see any reflection of himself and his magic had faded from his body leaving him emptier and colder than the rest of the month.

He shivered, looking into the dark and up at the empty shelves that hid the secret door. He needed to up there again. It was as if he was being called to do so, even without the voice. And the black scale…something about it had brought a familiarity to him. He wanted to look at it again, feel it again.

He looked at his finger tips and allowed flame to sizzle to them. The red and black flame flicked back forth for a moment as Katsuya stared at it. This magic seemed to work just fine on a new moon though, and as the small flames flicked the air his body warmed with a different kind of magic

The black scale…it sort of made him feel like this. It was slightly foreign but just as familiar, in a way, as his Wolf Magic. He wondered why he was punished so hard for this magic when it made him so comfortable to accept both his Magics. It made him happy and relaxed to be able to use this to keep him warm when his other Magic had been taken from him.

But, really, he knew why. Fire was associated with Dragons and Wolves hated Dragons. That he didn't understand: why couldn't they get along? Why did they fight so much? Dragons were so kind when you got to know them…

He studied his fire. Was he part Dragon?

Then, suddenly it flared and went out. It took a second but then Katsuya felt the air being yanked from his chest. He gasped, collapsing and trying to intake any air he could. He grasped at his chest, gasping for air and failing so miserably that his eyes teared up as he squeezed them shut in pain. What—what was happening? Why couldn't he breathe?

He struggled, squirming, and wished desperately Seto was there. Seto who cared about him still, whom wanted to claim him as his mate. Seto who he cared about so much in return, whose mate he really wanted to be. Just hours before they were tossing and turning and kissing each other all over. Seto made him feel warm too, even when he was cold.

He cried. He didn't want to leave Seto for death, why couldn't he breathe?

And his sister! His sister who he hadn't seen in so long! She was here to hug and hold and love like he couldn't for twelve years. He didn't want to leave her either.

And his friends. His dear, precious friends. He couldn't believe how happy they were just to see _him_. He wanted to see them again too.

He writhed. His one hand clawed at the cold floor, his finger scratching the grout before something sparked like a flint and fire enflamed his hand before it jumped off and followed the grout like it was made of fire powder.

Air flushed his lungs as the flame continued to spread in design across the floor. He coughed, relieved, ignoring the loose flame as it was shaped into a large fire pattern on the floor.

The library doors slammed open and Seto shouted in, "Katsuya!"

Katsuya continued coughing as Seto ran through the fire straight to him and only once getting to Katsuya did he look at the fire as it lit the room. "Wha—?"

He watched the flame, only after it had weaved around the room without crossing any other grout before it reached the middle and flared for a second before going out. He flipped his head back to Katsuya and looked at him. "Katsuya what happened?"

Katsuya looked up at him for a moment, his coughing lessening. He stared terrified at Seto before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

-.-.-..-.-.

"I…"Katsuya sat there as Mai took this cold metal round—that was connected to weird earplug and she called it a stethoscope—and put it to his chest to hear his heart beat. "I don' remember, I just went 'ta the library t' look out the window and…then it's a blank."

Mai moved away and looked at him. She was the only one with him since she had shooed everyone else out of the room, even Seto, for being too noisy. He felt awkward with her looking him over without a shirt on since she had made him take it off and put in on her desk once everyone had left. "You're lying."

Katsuya had the decency to look away. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment as Mai continued to check him over. She raked her nails through his hair, at first to check for bumps or "Ow"ies, but continued doing it and scratching Katsuya's scalp as he seemed to relax and enjoy it.

He looked at her, his eyes bright. He always looked so lost, but he didn't look as lonely this time. Things were falling into place for him, working out for him after avoiding so for so long. She was thrilled that it was after seeing him for the first time.

He still flinched. It something very small and hard to notice, but she had been trained to notice the little things that were off. He didn't like nurses—it had taken a copious amount of cooing to get him to settle here alone with her after she had shooed everyone out. She didn't believe him when he asked him he was going to hurt him and inject things into him or cut him open to probe a 'wound,' until she realized he was serious.

She couldn't believe Wolves sometimes. Their nerve almost had her spewing fire and she was sure poor Katsuya wouldn't know how to handle that. However, after getting over It she promised that was _not_ what she did to her patients unless they were going to die otherwise. She wasn't going to explain how shots inject medicine to help people right now though.

She smiled softly at him and got up from her stool to sit next him on the bed and wrapped him in a hug before continuing petting his hair. He stiffened before he relaxed again and leaned into her.

He could feel her tight nipple against his arm through her thin nightgown

"I know you're different Jou," She whispered warmly , "As a nurse I'm trained to figure these things out. You have two type of Magic in you, don't you? Oh—Jou! Shhhh, shhhh…It's okay." Katsuya struggled a little and she let him, as not to suffocate him, but encourage him to calm back down and listen. "Jou, it's okay, it's okay…" She softly petted his hair again.

He leaned into her. His heart still beat fast in surprise and terror, but her gentle coaxing had it slowing down. "Y-yeah."

"Okay, good. Now, can you tell me what happened in the library with you?"

He looked at her skeptically.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I don't think anyone else knows of your magics—"

"My sister does," he croaked, "She knows everythin'."

"Do you think she will tell anyone?"

Katsuya sat there for a moment, thinking about it. No, she probably wouldn't tell. "No."

"Has she talked to you about it?"

Katsuya shook his head, "No."

"Well," Mai said, "I am." She stroked he fingers through his hair some more. It was actually really soft, not wiry at all. She almost wanted to put little braids all through it. It was long enough to. "I need to know what happened to you so I can make sure you're okay."

Katsuya hesitated some more. He listened to Mai heart as he thought about it. It beat strong a slow, just like Seto's. "I…I," he felt awkward actually talking to someone about it after trying to keep a secret for so long, "I was playin' with it. I jus' lit my finger tips and was thinking. Then, it jus' went out and I couldn't breathe for a while until jus' before Seto found me."

Mai leaned back and took the stethoscope from around her neck and put it back in her ears, taking the round piece and putting to the middle of his chest. "Okay, I need a deep breath." Katsuya breathed in deep. "Now exhale….Good, now inhale deep again." Mai paused, frowning. "Exhale."

"Jou," she asked leaning back, "Did you ever find that you had better endurance than others? That, other than last night, you seemed to breath easier?"

Katsuya looked at her, then slowly nodded.

"You breathe like a Dragon, Jou." When he gave Mai a look, she rushed to explain. "Dragons breathe differently than others. Since we play with fire we need to be able to handle smoke. Our lungs are bigger and fill differently. We don't need to breathe much oxygen to make it pretty far. We just, in general, breathe differently. You breathe like a Dragon."

Katsuya looked down, skimming his chest with his fingers and looking at her. "I think I'm part Dragon." He admitted. Partially, he waited for another attack like in the library, but it never came. "I was thinking about in the library when…"

"When you started to have issues." Mai stood and went to go dig in her drawer. "Another reason Dragons breath differently is because we need to be able to support the fire and need more oxygen to do that."

She took out a small glass bottle and shook it around before walking back over to him and popping it open. He watched her curiously as she popped it open and poured a few candies into her hand. They were round and colorful and gummy.

"Here," she said, handing them to him. "Take one right now."

"Candy?" Katsuya asked.

"No," Mai put the cap back on. "They look and taste like candies to confuse kids. What it sounds like to me was Carbon Syndrome."

Katsuya looked at her skeptically before downing one of the medicines. It was lemon flavored. "Carbon Syndrome?"

"Yeah," Mai put the bottle away and grabbed his shirt off her desk. "A lot of Kids get it when they're learning how to use fire. You're body's not used to supplying so much oxygen so the sudden use of it throws the body off and makes it difficult to breathe. Mokuba had gotten it big time himself."

She offered the shirt and Katsuya, careful not to drop his meds, deftly put it back on. "Thank you," he said and stood. Putting the candied medications in his pocket, he looked up shyly through his lashes, "If…I need to ask you about somethin' can I…?"

Mai grinned, "Of course!"

Katsuya smiled and thanked her again. Despite her past actions and his past thoughts, Mai the Nurse was not bad at all. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye Jou." Mai went back to her desk as he shut the door behind him. Waiting to make sure he was gone, she quickly opened her locked drawer and pulled out an ancient book.

.-.-.-..-

"Mai said I was fine," Katsuya said indignantly. "I want to have sex."

"Not tonight," Seto frowned pulling the covers off his bed and motion the blonde to get in. Shizuka was in Katsuya's room and Seto wasn't going to let Katsuya out of his site after earlier. However, Katsuya stood his ground.

"But we didn't get t' earlier 'cause Marik and Bakura came in." Katsuya pouted.

Seto twitched a little, ready to give in. Katsuya's pout was so cute he wanted to kiss it and if he kissed it he would definitely not stop there—Katsuya wouldn't _let_ him stop there. Besides, Katsuya was right; they were interrupted before….but he remembered finding Katsuya in the library. His breathing had been shallow and the fire…Seto shook his head.

"No Katsuya. Now, get in bed."

"No."

"Katsuya…"

"Seto."

"Now."

"But I'm hoooorny," Katsuya whined and sashayed up to Seto. He put his hands on Seto's shoulders pressed his body against him.

Seto put his hands on Katsuya's waist to push him away and opened his mouth to reject Katsuya, but Katsuya eagerly placed his lips on Seto's and rocked his hips forward. Seto's hands, instead of pushing Katsuya's hips away, pulled them closer.

Katsuya hummed happily, threading his fingers in Seto's hair and hitching a leg on Seto's hip. "Seto, I really…" he murmured, gently swatting his tongue out. It caught a small bit of Seto's swelling bottom lip before retreating. "I'm getting wet."

Seto's eyes rolled back and he groaned, pushing Katsuya onto the bed. He really shouldn't be doing this, not tonight. With Katsuya collapsing and everyone here, Seto's rational mind knew it wasn't a good idea, but the growing head between his legs was quickly taking over input.

He should stop.

Katsuya rolled his hips forward again.

No, he should not.

Seto growled, starting to strip Katsuya of his clothes. He tore at the shirt, ripping it to a point he'd be ashamed to ask Anzu to fix, and decided that that pants would take too long and too much movement that would take Seto much too far from Katsuya's body, so he burned them.

Katsuya didn't seem to mind, bucking his hips up as the clothes burned from around his fleshy thighs and firm ass. He reached around and between them to Seto's pants, unbuttoning them and waiting for Seto to rid himself of them.

Seto didn't focus on his pants at the moment, instead choosing to suckle infant-like at Katsuya's small adam's apple. He mouthed it and nipped at it with his teeth as his hands reached down and grabbed Katsuya's ass.

"Seto," Katsuya murmured and Seto felt it through his lips. "I don't want romantic sex right now. Just fuck me!"

Seto growled and decided that, fine, right now they would do it Katsuya's way. It wasn't like he wasn't feeling the same effects right now anyways. However, next time he was going to tie Katsuya's up and have his slow, wicked way with the blond.

Shimmying down his pants enough with one hand, his other hands eagerly reached between Katsuya's legs—it grazed Katsuya's cock and balls for a moment, making the blonde shudder and gasp in thrill—and poked his fingers in the solidly wet entrance awaiting for him.

He tugged Katsuya's hips up and rocked his forward to meet and go together like perfect puzzle pieces. Katsuya cried out in approval and wrapped his legs tightly around Seto's waist.

Seto rocked, and he rocked hard in fast into Katsuya until her was feeling Katsuya clench around him and then feeling himself release into the blonde.

He collapsed ineloquently onto of Katsuya, who just hummed contently as he panted and idly lifted his hand to play with Seto's hair.

Seto groaned. He shifted a bit to pull out despite Katsuya's whine of disapproval and felt the gooey cum spread between him and Katsuya like fruit jelly.

They laid there a minute. Seto's eyes closed as Katsuya continued to play with his hair. He felt good, Katsuya was good—no, _wonderful_—and life in general felt pretty damn good right now. But then he lifted his head, alarmed.

"Are you okay?"

Katsuya looked down at him, a mischievous grin of utter satisfaction on his face. "I'm pretty fuckin' wonderful right now."

Seto groaned and grimaced as he pushed himself up. Katsuya's cum was smooshed all over his chest and was beginning to dry and turn crusty. "You can breathe and everything? You're not woozy or nauseous?"

Katsuya hummed. "No," He smiled and reached out child like for Seto. "I'm good."

Seto didn't move for a moment, looking Katsuya over and making sure the blonde really was okay before crawling up and allowing himself to be captured in Katsuya's arms. "You sure."

"I'm—Aaaaaah…—fine." He snuggled up, breathing in Seto's mucky scent and didn't bother with the drying fluids on either of their chests.

Seto frowned, feeling stupid for being so easily trapped in Katsuya's sexual net. He guessed he was lucky Katsuya was okay. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Ya're wrong," Katsuya mumbled, "I think we needed to." Katsuya kissed Seto's pectoral and sent a shot of fire to Seto's heart. "We only got t' kiss earlier."

Seto looked down at Katsuya's head. Yeah, they did only kiss because before they could get really far Marik and Bakura had shown up and had decided to play big brothers and started giving Seto 'the talk'. Katsuya had laughed through it, but it was no easy task not to light the two lecturers on fire.

But Seto was happy. Katsuya was content, feelings of anguish and pain that Seto had been feeling from him were slowly disappearing. Despite not noticing it, Seto for the first time in a very long time, didn't feel lonely. He was filled and warm.

He hoped this would last a long long time.

* * *

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, so the sex sucked (I'm bleeding excessively from my vagina! Someone call a doctor!) and this was mostly filler, but there are a few important things weaved in through here.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAYS!

BTW, this chapters not edited. At least not right now.


	13. Scaling

LAZY...And I have a cold. :P Sorry for giving you guys the short end of the stick on this chapter, but I felt guilty for not updating at all in, like, forever.

* * *

It had been a few days since he'd almost caught the library on fire. The first rays of moonlight finally touched the castle and reflected through the windows onto the bridge. Seto and the whole castle was sleeping. He would be sleeping too if he hadn't taken a nap after the reading lesson Mokuba had given him.

He was very proud of himself. Mokuba had said he was picking up reading quite fast. He was slow, so very very slow, but he was fully getting the hang of figuring out words on his own and had even read a book—a children's book with more pictures than words, but a book—all on his own. What the voice had said had been right. The Dragon language seemed much easier for him to understand.

Katsuya closed the library door behind him. It clicked and he looked over to the painting with the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The moonlight was to dim to hit it so it hadn't changed into the strange picture of his practical twin, but it evoked the story that Katsuya had feverishly asked Mokuba about before their reading lessons this afternoon.

Apparently a long time ago there was the Great War. No one remember why it was fought or how is started, but every territory had been mercilessly involved. Most of the territories had tried to stay out since it was mainly between the Dragons and the Wolves—which clued Katsuya in as to why the two territories couldn't get along—but as it had gone on it had gotten to out of hand for it to stay between the two territories.

There had been many territories then, not just the five they had today. However, the Wolves and Dragons took over many of the smaller territories for power and battle-arm. For safety, the small amount of weak territories left ran to the Kings of the Myths, Mages, and Thieves for protection and was absorbed into their territories. As this happened the Kings became curious as to what was happening.

Wolves had, had a good head start. They were by far stronger even as the Dragons fought their best. They had more people, many more, which was why it was the largest territory now. It meant that despite the Dragons' best efforts to regroup, it was hard to keep up when there were so many smaller territories already gone.

The other Kings had seen this. They had seen that the Dragons had been kind to those that they had captured. For those that had gone to war, gifts benefitted them and their families. They also had seen the way the Wolves tortured their captives. They were unkind and unforgiving, it had made it an easy choice to choose whose side to take when the time had come.

After they had joined it seemed the winners of the war would surely be the Dragons. Little question was ask about it and people were getting ready to celebrate the end of the twelve-year war.

However something happened.

It had been the night of a full moon. No one knew why it was different, but that night the Wolves had come to battle and they had been stronger. It almost seemed like the Wolves had won, that there was no hope for anyone else on the battle field.

Until the Red Eyes Black Dragon had shown up.

It appeared ordinary, on the smaller side and decorated no differently than any other dragon besides the unusual dark coloring of its glossy scales. However, as the battle seemed hopeless for the Dragons' side it had surprised everyone with it power.

Its lover had been the King of Dragons at that time and at the final stages of the battle they felt that they would be able to live happily once it was all over. There wasn't one Dragon in the territory whom refused to acknowledge their love and didn't celebrate it. The king of Dragons, a Blue Eyes just like Seto, had been next to the Red Eyes dragon the entire battle. Or, at least until the King of Wolves had torn out the King's throat.

Enraged, the Red Eyes Black Dragon weakened. The Wolves once again started to seize control that same night when their strength had exploded. When the moon had been at its peak in the sky and they were at their strongest it seemed so had the Red Eyes.

The Red Eyes fought them, wearing them down until it had just been the King of Wolves and it. In the end the Wolves lost. Their own king was dead now, but so was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It had sacrificed itself for everything the King had fought for.

Katsuya's heart broke when he'd heard the story. A pain twisting in his chest so hard that he had to be taken to Mai. He felt connected to it, like he was being told of his own memories that his soul remembered even if he hadn't.

Which is why he'd grabbed a torch and climbed that bridge and walked down the stairs to the secret room. He looked around, going to the scale on the desk. He reached for it, then hesitated. He knew the markings would appear. He knew he would get the same strange feeling he got in his gut when he used his fire. Was it really worth it? He'd already come back, come this far to see it and the journals again.

_Grab it, Katsuya._ The disembodied voice in head echoed. _It's yours._

Mine, Katsuya repeated in his mind. He grabbed it, feeling it's hard smooth texture against his finger tips. He did his best to ignore his markings running over his body. It was hard as it sent chills up his spine and covered every inch of his skin in little bumps. Mine, he repeated again.

A high-pitched piercing noise surrounded him, hurting his poor sensitive ears. He cried out, covering his ear to no avail. The violent noise was inside his head with the voice. Tear pricked his eyes with pain as he collapsed on his knees.

His.

His fingers pricked and his spine felt like knives were repeated stabbed into it down its cord. His touch became raw and the clothes he wore burned him. It felt like something was stretching his face as it pulled back into something horrific. He sobbed, the scale dangling from the chain wrapped around his hand.

As he continued to feel the pain spread through his body like no other, he blacked out.

.-.-.-.-

Katsuya groaned, sitting up naked except for the dust that had clung to his skin. His clothes were in ribbons around him and everything in the little room had been broken or pushed tightly against the walls. It was as if something large had grown in the middle of the room and rearranged everything in a mess of papers and wood.

His head spun in all different directions. His body felt hot, too hot like he needed to jump into the lake especially while it was mid-winter and covered with a thin layer of frost. His hands shook, the nerves in his entire body on high energy in a way that was no less than uncomfortable.

He put his hand on the desk that had been chaffed to splinters around the edges and tried to lift himself up onto his feet. He collapsed back down onto the floor in a muddle of limbs, whimpers, and pain. What had happened? Why was he in so much pain?

He whimpered more, trying to untangle himself without causing himself much more pain. It hurt to be tangled up like he was. He usually didn't have an issue contorting himself and it was another kick in the side that he couldn't even move properly without being in so much pain.

It took a minute but he finally got himself untangled, laying in a weak sprawled out heap on the floor. How long had he been in here? He couldn't tell, there were no windows and the torch had been unlit, leaving him in the pure dark. He felt the remnants of dried sweat cling with the dust all over his body and knew it had been no less than a good while. Was Seto worried, he wondered. What about Shizuka?

He didn't move. The floor was cold and, now that his soreness from moving had dissipated for the moment, he enjoyed it on his sizzling nerves. He only wished the floor was cooler.

Sighing, realizing he would be in no shape to move for a while, he laid there. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what happened. He'd never felt that way before. It was like on the full moons when he got his tail and ear, yet so much worse. If he never felt that again, he'd actually be better than okay with it.

He turned his head. It still hurt to move, but not as much. Slowly stretching his hand out, he looked for the torch he had come down with and, with some minor extent of pain, he relit it.

He saw a book around the desk near him, a journal with pretty printed hand writing like he seen the first time he'd found the room. He reached out, carefully, and dragged the book to him.

He lifted it, dust and dirt and splinters sprinkling him like raindrops of time, and pushed himself to lean against the wall despite the pain of the movements so he could open it with being covered in more dust. Curious, he opened it, spotting words that were slowly becoming easier to read.

Deciding he wasn't going anywhere until he could twist enough to get out, or at least be able to stand, he started practicing his reading.

.-.-.-.

Seto snarled, pacing the library. It was two in the afternoon! Where was Katsuya? Seto remembered the blonde getting up in the middle of the night and then, POOF! The little Wolf was gone!

"Seto," Mokuba peered cautiously into the library. He watched Seto for a moment before entering, carrying a tray of food. "You should eat. You skipped breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Seto snapped. "Where is that damn Mutt!"

"I'm sure he'd okay," Yugi murmured, walking in after Mokuba. "Shizuka is here and so is everyone else."

"But _he_'s not!" Seto scowled before stopping. A thought occurred to him and his heart froze over. "Did I do something wrong again?"

"No," Yugi reassured. "He's probably lost. He said he hated how this castle was set up because he's gotten lost so often."

Seto looked them both rather hopelessly. "I hope so," he murmured softly. "I really hope so."


End file.
